Andy's Geheimnis
by Kiddo
Summary: leider kann ich euch hier nichts verraten, sonst ist das ganze doch kein geheimnis mehr
1. Kapitel 1

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
"Andy's Geheimnis" spielt mit der Crew der ersten Staffel, wie immer habe ich einige Sachen der Serie verändert.  
  
Zu dem Anfang der Geschichte haben mich die Bücher "BACK-UP" von Thomas Feibel und "Sleepy Simon" von Frank Stieper inspiriert. Der Rest der Geschichte ist meiner verrückten Phantasie entsprungen.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
Gleich am Anfang geht ein besonderes Dankeschön an Snuggles, Jackie, Yury und Samusa. Reden kann einen in solchen Zeiten helfen.  
  
Ich weiß, dass die ersten beiden Kapitel dieser Geschichte nicht besonders interessant aussehen, lest sie aber bitte trotzdem. Sie sind für die spätere Entwicklung der Geschichte sehr wichtig.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Das ist wie mit der Blume. Wenn du eine Blume liebst, die auf einen Stern wohnt, so ist es süß, bei Nacht den Himmel zu betrachten. Alle Sterne sind  
voll Blumen. Wenn du bei Nacht den Himmel anschaust, wird es dir sein, als lachten alle Sterne, weil ich auf einem von ihnen lache. Du allein wirst Sterne haben,  
die lachen können!  
Es wird sein, als hätte ich dir statt der Sterne eine Menge kleiner  
Schellen geschenkt, die lachen können. Mein Stern wird für dich einer der Sterne sein. Dann wirst du alle Sterne  
gern anschauen...Alle werden deine Freunde sein!  
Und wenn du dich getröstet hast, wirst du froh sein, mich gekannt zu  
haben!"  
Der kleine Prinz - Antoine De Saint Exupéry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Andy Braun, ein 14 jähriger Junge mit kurzen blonden Haaren und sein bester Freund Sean Richards, saßen in Seans Zimmer vor jeweils einen Computer.  
  
Das Zimmer lag im ausgebauten Keller des Einfamilienhauses der Richards. Sean hatte zu seinen 15. Geburtstag das Zimmer von seinen Eltern John und Mandy unter anderem geschenkt bekommen. Sie hatten sogar extra noch ein kleines Bad in den Keller einbauen lassen.  
  
Wie fast jedes Wochenende übernachtete Andy bei Sean.  
  
Die Jungen waren vor einigen Jahren zusammen in den selben Kindergarten gegangen und hatten sich so kennen gelernt. Allerdings hatte Andy den Kindergarten schon wieder sehr früh verlassen, als sich herausstellte, wie intelligent der blonde Junge war. Die ersten Intelligenztests hatten Davids Eltern, von Beruf Taxifahrer und Kellnerin, geschockt. Bereits mit 4 Jahren ließen sie ihren Sohn dann einschulen. Andy's weitere Schulkarriere verlief weiter so rasant und jetzt mit 14, hatte er einen Collegeabschluß.  
  
Ohne das Collegestipendium von Stanford hätten sich die Brauns allerdings nicht das College leisten können. Ihr Geld reichte immer gerade so, um über die Runden zu kommen und im Gegensatz zu den Richards konnten sie sich gerade mal eine kleine Mietwohnung leisten. Sean besuchte im Moment gerade die örtliche Highschool.  
  
Seit dem Kindergarten hatten die beiden Jungs nie den Kontakt zueinander verloren und waren so zu besten Freunden geworden. Ihre große Leidenschaft teilten sie miteinander, den Computer.  
  
Andy und Sean liebten es, stundenlang vorm Computer zu sitzen, im Internex herum zu surfen oder sich in irgendetwas herein zu hacken. Dass beide Jungs Hacker waren, wussten ihre Eltern glücklicherweise nicht. Sie gingen davon aus, dass die Teenager irgendwelche Computerspiele spielten. Na ja, manchmal taten dies Sean und Andy ja auch wirklich, allerdings meist nur dann, wenn sie sich gerade ein neues Spiel per Computer besorgt hatten, bevor es überhaupt auf dem Markt zum Verkauf frei gegeben war. Tja, ein Hacker zu sein, hatte seine Vorteile.  
  
Auch dieses Wochenende hatte Andy seinen Laptop mit zu Sean genommen und die beiden machten das Internex unsicher.  
  
Um 2 Uhr Nachts wandte sich Sean an Andy. "Ich hab gestern in einer Computerzeitschrift gelesen, dass die Firma `Shefield&Co' ein neues Computersystem gegen Hacker hat.  
  
Angeblich das Beste und Neueste was es gibt. Es soll absolut hackersicher sein. Hast du Lust zu prüfen, ob das auch wirklich stimmt?" Verschwörerisch lächelte der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren. Ihm war klar, dass er alleine nie das System knacken konnte. Ohne Andy hatte er null Chancen. Sein bester Freund war um einiges besser am Computer als er. Andy hatte ein besonderes Talent!  
  
Was Sean aber so an Andy mochte, war, dass sein bester Freund ihn, trotz seiner überlegenden Intelligenz, nie von oben herab behandelte. Andy gab ihm immer das Gefühl, als ob er genauso viel am Computer leistete wie er, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit nicht mehr tat, als Andy zu helfen und ihm den Rücken frei zu halten.  
  
Der blonde Teenager dachte über Seans Vorschlag nach. Sich in "Shefield&Co" herein zu hacken klang wirklich verlockend. Das neue Sicherheitssystem könnte eine wirkliche Herausforderung darstellen. Allerdings war es schon ziemlich spät und er spürte auch, dass er nicht mehr all zu fit war.  
  
Schnell wischte er diesen Gedanken beiseite und nahm einen Schluck aus der Coladose, die neben ihm stand. Das Koffein würde ihn schon wach halten. "Klar hacken wir uns da rein!"  
  
**************  
  
Schon drei Stunden später funkelten Andys Augen triumphierend, während seine Finger über die Tastatur flogen.  
  
Dafür das "Shefield&Co" als Festung galt, war es wirklich spielend einfach. Sean und er hatten es geschafft, sie hatten als erste die Firewall von "Shefield&Co" geknackt. Sie hatten ein angeblich hackersicheres System besiegt.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass sie mit dem Hack eine Straftat begangen hatten, ignorierten sie beide großzügig.  
  
Beide Teenager sahen sich einen Moment in dem fremden System um, bevor Sean das Wort ergriff. "Und was machen wir jetzt? Sollen wir eine Grußdatei im System hinterlassen und ihnen so mitteilen, dass wir ihr tolles Anti-Hacker- System geknackt haben? Oder sollen wir wieder unbemerkt verschwinden?"  
  
Andy Braun schloss einen Moment lang seine brennenden Augen. Dann nahm er einen weiteren Schluck von der zweiten, inzwischen auch fast leeren Coladose. "Ich will mich noch etwas in den Dateien umschauen. Dann können wir immer noch entscheiden, was wir machen."  
  
Andy überflog die Namen der unterschiedlichen Dateien. Auf einmal stockte er. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Dateien war eine nur mit ein paar Buchstaben und Zahlen beschriftet.  
  
Der blonde Teenager mit den blauen Augen zögerte einen Moment lang. Dann klickte er die Datei an und öffnete sie mit einem Doppelklick.  
  
Schon nachdem er die ersten paar Zeilen der Datei gelesen hatte, stockte ihm der Atem. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf den Bildschirm. "Sean, ich glaube, du solltest dir das hier mal ansehen!"  
  
Sean schaute verwirrt zu dem ein Jahr jüngeren Teenager herüber. "Um was geht es denn?" "Lies selbst."  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge löste sich nun von seinem Computerbildschirm und schaute seinem besten Freund über die Schulter. Was er dort sah, ließ ihm ebenfalls den Atem stocken. "Aber das ist ja,... die können doch nicht..."  
  
"Klar können die, das siehst du doch!"  
  
Einen Moment lang schwiegen die beiden Jungen, jeder in seinen Gedanken verloren. Dann nahm Andy eine leere CD-Rom und speicherte die Informationen, die sich in der Datei befanden, darauf.  
  
Sean sah Andy fragend an. "Was machen wir jetzt? Wir können doch nicht einfach zur Polizei gehen. Die sperren uns wegen des Hacks doch gleich ein! Scheiße!" Sean ließ sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Ihm war die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Was sollen wir denn jetzt bloß machen?"  
  
Andy biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Sean hatte Recht, sie hatten mit dem Hack gegen das Gesetz verstoßen. Wenn sie der Polizei erzählen würden, was sie bei "Shefield&Co" entdeckt hatten, würden die Polizisten wissen wollen, woher sie die Informationen hatten. Aber sie mussten zur Polizei gehen. Diese Informationen konnten sie nicht einfach so für sich behalten nur weil sie sich selbst schützen wollten. Sie konnten `Shefield&Co' doch nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen! "Wir gehen zur Polizei!"  
  
Sean schaute Andy mit großen Augen an. "Bist du verrückt? Die werden uns wegen des Hacks vor Gericht bringen! Das kann ich meinen Eltern nicht antun! Wenn ich vorbestraft bin, nimmt mich kein einziges College mehr. Nur weil du mit deinen Eltern auf Kriegsfuß stehst und bereits deinen Abschluss hast, heißt das nicht, dass dies auch für mich gilt!" Seans Gesicht war rot angelaufen.  
  
Andy dachte über die Worte des anderen Teenagers nach. Sean hatte Recht. Seine Eltern interessierten sich nicht besonders für ihn und was er machte. Seine Eltern Andrea and Mike waren froh gewesen, als Andy nach Stanford aufs College ging und sie so ihren Sohn nicht ständig um sich hatten. Seine Eltern stritten sich ständig! Andy rechnete täglich damit, dass sie ihm eröffneten, dass sie sich scheiden lassen wollten.  
  
Sean dagegen hatte ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern Mandy und Richard. Andy hatte Sean schon oft darum beneidet. "Dann gehe ich alleine zur Polizei. Damit habe ich kein Problem. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass irgendwelche Idioten, die ihren Giftmüll ins Meer kippen, einfach so unbestraft davon kommen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass das Wasser noch mehr verschmutzt wird und deshalb Tiere sterben. Das kann ich mit meinem Gewissen einfach nicht vereinbaren! Ganz egal was mit mir geschieht!"  
  
Sean sah den blonden Teenager einen Moment lang beeindruckt an. Andy dachte immer zuerst an andere und dann erst an sich. "Okay, du hast Recht. Ich komme mit."  
  
Andy lächelte. "Echt?" Sean nickte. "Gut, ich hatte echt Angst, dass ich alleine dahin muss."  
  
Beide tauschten kurz einen Blick aus. Dann loggten sie sich aus dem System von "Shefield&Co" aus. Kurz bevor Andy seinen Computer ausschaltete, versteckte er auf einer Website im Internet noch einmal zur Sicherheit die Informationen, die er zufuhr auf die CD-Rom gebrannt hatte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die Nachricht über den Tod von Jonathan Brandis hat mich sehr geschockt und überrascht.  
  
Er wahr seit vielen Jahren mein absoluter Lieblingsschauspieler und wird es auch immer bleiben. Seine Poster hängen immer noch an meiner Wand, obwohl ich aus diesem Alter eigentlich längst heraus seien müsste.  
  
Ich habe ihn zwar niemals persönlich kennen gelernt, aber trotzdem hat er einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen.  
  
Der Moment, der ihn zu meinen Lieblingsschauspieler machte und der Moment indem ich von seinem Tod erfuhr, sind für immer in meinem Gedächtnis.  
  
Sein Tod macht mich sehr traurig und nachdenklich. Es muss einem schon sehr schlecht gehen, wenn man den Selbstmord als einzigen Ausweg ansieht.  
  
Mein Mitgefühl ist bei seinen Eltern, seiner Familie, seinen Freunden und seinen Fans.  
  
Ich werde dich nie vergessen und kann nur hoffen, dass du deinen Frieden im Tod gefunden hast.  
  
Ich werde dich immer vermissen!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Als ich die Nachricht von Jonathan Brandis Tod bekommen habe, existierten bereits die ersten 13 Seiten dieser Geschichte. Ich habe eine einmonatige Schreibpause eingelegt und mich dann dazu entschieden, die Geschichte trotzdem weiterzuschreiben.  
  
Den Plan für die Geschichte hatte ich bereits vorher im Kopf und habe mich deshalb entschieden, die Story so zu schreiben, wie ich es vorgehabt hatte. Beim Schreiben habe ich aber gemerkt, das sich viele kleine Szenen eingeschlichen haben, die ich eigentlich nicht so vorgesehen hatte.  
  
Ich persönlich habe das Gefühl, dass man genau merkt, an welcher Stelle ich die Schreibpause eingelegt habe. Die Geschichte hat eine andere Grundstimmung durch den Tod von Jonathan Brandis bekommen. Ich glaube sie ist auch nicht mehr so gut und interessant geworden wie der erste Teil. Ich hoffe aber, sie gefällt euch trotzdem.  
  
Für mich wahr das schreiben auch eine Art von Erinnerung. Ich habe versucht nicht zu traurig zu werden und auch ein paar fröhliche Szenen mit einzubauen. Wenn ich nämlich an Jonathan Brandis denke, habe ich nicht nur traurige Erinnerungen, viele sind schön, fröhlich und zeigen mir auf welch ein großartiger Schauspieler er doch wahr. 


	2. Kapitel 2

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Tut mir Leid das diese Kapitel nur so kurz ist, inhaltlich ist es aber so passender. Die nächsten werden länger. Und ab Kapitel drei taucht dann auch die seaQuest auf.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3 Monate später:  
  
Nachrichten:  
  
"Beim heutigen Prozess gegen `Shefield&Co' ist die Firma wegen illegaler Abfallentsorgung verurteilt wurden.  
  
'Shefield&Co' muss eine Strafe in der Höhe von mehreren Millionen Doller zahlen. Kevin Shefield, Chef der Firma, ist zu 5 Jahren Haft verurteilt wurden.  
  
Die entscheidenden Aussagen in dem Fall kamen von zwei jungen Hackern, deren Identitäten geheim gehalten werden....  
  
Und jetzt zum Wetterbericht..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT.  
  
Written 2003 


	3. Kapitel 3

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ein halbes Jahr später:  
  
Captain Bridger holte sein Schachbrett und die dazugehörigen Figuren aus einer Schreibtischschublade. Mit gekonnten Handgriffen baute er das Schachbrett auf. Vor drei Wochen hatten er und sein jüngstes Crewmitglied Lucas Wolenczak angefangen Schach gegeneinander zu spielen. Beide Spieler hatten einen ähnlichen Leistungsstand, wodurch ihre Spiele immer recht ausgeglichen waren, sich allerdings auch sehr in die Länge ziehen konnten.  
  
Während Nathan Bridger das Spiel aufbaute, dachte er über den 16 Jahre alten Teenager nach. Er kannte Lucas jetzt seit 2 Monaten, wurde aber irgendwie nicht richtig schlau aus dem Jungen. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, er würde den Teen kennen und dann wiederum hatte er das Gefühl, als ob er Lucas kein bisschen kennen würde.  
  
Bridger konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Admiral Noyce erzählt hatte, dass Lucas irgendwelche Disziplin- und Erziehungsprobleme gehabt hätte und ihn sein Vater, Dr. Wolenczak, deshalb auf die seaQuest verfrachtet hatte. In den zwei Monaten war Captain Bridger aber nichts Dementsprechendes aufgefallen. Okay, der Junge konnte manchmal etwas vorlaut sein und sich auf stur stellen, wenn man ihn von seinem heißgeliebten Computer entfernen wollte, aber sonst war er wirklich ein wohlerzogener und lieber Junge. Außerdem hatte er mit 16 schließlich die Pubertät noch nicht ganz hinter sich und wirkte so normal wie es ein Genie nun mahl sein konnte. Nichts entfand Bridger als Grund genug seinen Sohn auf ein U-Boot zu stecken. Es musste irgendeinen anderen Grund geben, warum Lucas auf der seaQuest war, dessen war sich Nathan Bridger ganz sicher.  
  
Was Captain Bridger merkwürdig fand, wa,r dass die Presse nichts von Lucas erfahren sollte. Admiral Noyce hatte ihm noch einmal extra eingeschärft, dass Dr. Wolenczak nicht wollte, dass die Presse erfuhr, dass sein Sohn sich auf einem U-Boot aufhielt und dort lebte.  
  
Außerdem wollte die UEO auch nicht, das sonst jemand etwas von Lucas Vocoder, der Maschine, die dem Delphin Darwin das sprechen ermöglichte, erfuhr. Der Vocoder und alles, was damit zu tun hatte war Topsecret.  
  
Was Bridger auch nachdenken ließ, waren die Landurlaube des Teenagers. Der Junge war kein einziges Mal nach Hause geflogen. Meist war er einfach auf der seaQuest geblieben und wenn das nicht möglich war, hatte er sich dann ein Hotelzimmer genommen, was er aber so gut wie nie verließ. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht und er würde es sicherlich heraus bekommen. Den ersten Schritt dafür hatte er auch schon getan.  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach Bridger aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Herein."  
  
Gut gelaunt betrat Lucas Wolenczak die Kabine des Captains. "Hi Captain."  
  
*********  
  
Captain Bridger und der Teenager waren bereits mitten im Spiel und hatten schon über unterschiedliche Sachen gesprochen, als Nathan Bridger auf einmal das Thema wechselte. "Verbringst du den Landurlaub zu Hause?" In zwei Tagen würde die seaQuest zu einem 6- tägigen Landurlaub ganz in der nähe der Villa der Wolenczaks andocken.  
  
Das Computergenie nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja."  
  
"Ich hab mit Admiral Noyce gesprochen." erzählte Nathan, während er seinen schwarzen Turm in die Hand nahm.  
  
"Aha," sagte Lucas während er den Schachzug von Bridger beobachtete. "Was hat das mit meinem Landurlaub zu tun?"  
  
Captain Bridger lächelte. "Der Admiral hat mir erzählt, dass dein Vater eine Party gibt."  
  
Langsam stieg in Lucas ein schlechtes Gefühl hoch. Er ahnte nichts Gutes.  
  
Bridger lächelte immer noch. "Ich habe darauf hin deinen Vater angerufen. Er hat mich und die Senior Crew eingeladen zu dem Fest zu kommen. Ist das nicht nett?"  
  
Der Teenager brachte nur ein stummes lächeln zustande und nickte.  
  
Bridger tat so, als ob er nichts merkte. "Jetzt können wir endlich einmal deinen Vater kennen lernen und er lernt dann endlich die Personen kennen, mit denen du täglich immer zusammen arbeitest."  
  
Das Computergenie versuchte sein ungutes Gefühl zu unterdrücken und lächelte Bridger an. "Hat er sie wirklich eingeladen, oder haben sie sich eher selbst eingeladen?"  
  
Captain Bridger tat entrüstet. "Also Lucas bitte, wofür hältst du mich?" Dann lächelte er verschmitzt.  
  
Der Teenager wusste, dass er genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Lawrence Wolenczak wäre nie von selbst auf die Idee gekommen, den Captain und die Senior Crew einzuladen. So etwas sah ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich.  
  
********  
  
Zwei Tage später war Lucas Wolenczak damit beschäftigt, die letzten Sachen für den Landurlaub zu packen. Die seaQuest hatte bereits vor 10 Minuten angedockt und in einer halben Stunde würde der Chauffeur Justus ihn abholen und nach Hause bringen.  
  
Wenn der Teenager an die abendliche Party dachte, wurde ihm schlecht. Hoffentlich würde niemand von der seaQuest Crew etwas merken. Es musste ein Geheimnis bleiben.  
  
********  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT. 


	4. Kapitel 4

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
Ein dankeschön geht an Yury für ihr nettes Review.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Etliche Stunden später war die Party im Hause der Wolenczaks im vollen Gange. Lucas hatte bereits den anderen von der seaQuest seinen Vater vorgestellt und Captain Bridger hatte sich auch eine Weile mit Dr. Wolenczak unterhalten können.  
  
Bridger sah sich im Raum um und versuchte Lucas zu entdecken. Nathans Blick blieb auf dem Kamin hängen. Auf dem Kaminsims standen etliche Fotos. Captain Bridger ging zu dem Kamin und schaute sich die Fotos an. Zu seiner Verwunderung entdeckte er aber kein einziges von Lucas. Auch im Rest des Hauses hatte er bis jetzt noch kein einziges Zeichen dafür gesehen, dass Lucas hier viel Zeit verbracht hatte.  
  
Wie Dr. Wolenczak und sein Sohn miteinander umgingen, fand er auch merkwürdig, sie behandelten sich eher wie Fremde und nicht wie Vater und Sohn.  
  
Endlich entdeckte Captain Bridger ein bekanntes Gesicht. "Hallo Kristin, hast du Lucas irgendwo gesehen?"  
  
Dr. Westphalen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, tut mir leid Nathan."  
  
Benjamin Krieg, der das kurze Gespräch der beiden mitbekommen hatte, wandte sich an den Captain. "Sie sind auch auf der Suche nach Lucas?"  
  
Bridger nickte. "Ja."  
  
"Ich hab eben eine von den Angstellen angesprochen. Sie hat mir erklärt, wo Lucas Zimmer ist, sie meinte ich sollte dort einmal nachsehen. Kommen sie mit?"  
  
Nathan nickte. "Aber natürlich." Dann lächelte er. "Ich bin mal gespannt, ob sein Zimmer hier genauso unaufgeräumt ist wie auf der seaQuest."  
  
*************  
  
Schon wenig später klopften die beiden an die Tür, hinter der sie Lucas Zimmer vermuteten. Als sie keine Antwort bekamen, klopften sie erneut. Diesmal aber lauter und nicht mehr so zaghaft.  
  
Diesmal ertönte Lucas Stimme. "Es ist offen!"  
  
Captain Bridger und Lt. Krieg betraten den Raum. Nachdem Ben die Tür hinter sich schloss, sah auch er sich in dem Zimmer um, konnte den Teenager aber nirgends entdecken.  
  
Die Wände des Zimmers waren weiß gestrichen. An einer Wand stand ein Bett mit Nachtisch, sonst befanden sich noch ein Schreibtisch, ein Kleiderschrank, eine Schrankwand und ein kleines Sofa, vor dem ein Tisch stand, in dem Zimmer. Die Sachen waren alle farblich aufeinander abgestimmt, in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand eine Grünpflanze. Lucas Reisetasche stand vor dem Kleiderschrank, sie sah noch ziemlich voll aus, als ob der Junge nur wenig ausgepackt hatte. An den Wänden hingen keine Poster oder Bilder, in der Schrankwand standen ein paar Bücher und ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten. Auf dem Couchtisch lagen ein paar CDs und ein alter Discman. Das Zimmer wirkte nicht sehr eingelebt. Es wirkte nicht so, als ob es dem Geschmack des Teenagers entsprechen würde. Es sah unpersönlich aus.  
  
Was Bridger und Krieg aber am meisten erstaunte, war dass sich in dem Zimmer bloß ein kleiner Computer befand. Und das war Lucas portabler schwarzer Computer, den er auch immer auf der seaQuest bei sich hatte. Beide hatten mit teurem Computerequipement gerechnet.  
  
Erst jetzt entdeckten sie den blonden Teen. An das Zimmer grenzte ein Balkon und auf dem befand sich Lucas.  
  
Sie gingen auf den Balkon und stellten sich neben Lucas. Der Teenager stand direkt am Geländer, seine Arme hatte er darauf abgestützt. Der Junge schaute hinauf in die Sterne ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden, fragte er: "Wollt ihr etwas von mir?"  
  
Ben zog eine gelbe Diskette aus seiner Tasche. "Ich wollte dir deine Diskette wieder geben, ich brauche sie jetzt nicht mehr."  
  
Lucas nahm die Diskette in die Hand. "Danke Ben."  
  
Bridger warf dem Lt. einem Blick zu.  
  
Krieg verstand die Botschaft und lächelte. "So, ich muss dann aber jetzt schon wieder runter. Ich muss Katie noch davon überzeugen, dass sie unbedingt mit mir tanzen will!"  
  
Das Computergenie lächelte amüsiert. "Na, dann viel Glück Ben!"  
  
Der Lt. tat entrüstet. "Dafür brauche ich kein Glück!" Dann lachte er kurz und verlies das Zimmer.  
  
Als der Moraloffizier verschwunden war, schaute Lucas denn Captain fragend an, dabei spielte er mit der Diskette in seinen Händen. "Und was wollen sie von mir?"  
  
"Och, nichts Besonderes. Ich wollte nur einmal sehen, wohin du so verschwunden bist," meinte Bridger.  
  
"Aha!" Der Teenager schaute wieder in den Himmel.  
  
Nathan folgte Lucas Blick und schaute auch in den Himmel. Er sah dort außer den Sternen nichts Besonderes. "Ist da etwas Besonderes?"  
  
Das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied nickte mit dem Kopf als Antwort, sagte aber nichts.  
  
"Und was?"  
  
Lucas überlegte einen Moment, sollte er es dem Captain sagen, "Draco."  
  
Bridger hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Draco?"  
  
Der Teen nickte. "Ja, Draco. Das ist ein Sternbild, in unserer Sprache heißt es Drache."  
  
Nathan hatte bis jetzt nicht gewusst, dass sich Lucas mit Astronomie auskannte. "Ist das dein Lieblingssternbild?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf, ließ aber seinen Blick nicht von dem Sternbild abweichen. "Nein."  
  
Der Captain hatte das Gefühl, als ob er dem Jungen heute alles aus der Nase ziehen musste. "Was ist dein Lieblingssternbild?"  
  
Diesmal antwortete der Blondschopf ohne zögern. "Der Delphinus, also der Delphin."  
  
Bridger nickte, ja das passte zu Lucas. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich für Astronomie interessierst."  
  
Der Junge schaute weiterhin in die Sterne und drehte mit den Händen die Diskette von einer auf die andere Seite. "Tu ich eigentlich auch nicht besonders."  
  
Nathan fand die Antwort merkwürdig. "Oh, und trotzdem hast du den Drachen erkannt, obwohl es nicht dein Lieblingssternbild ist?"  
  
Der Teenager hörte auf, mit der Diskette zu spielen. Sollte er das jetzt auch noch erzählen? "Der Drache warr das Lieblingssternbild meines besten Freundes."  
  
Der Captain beobachtete das Computergenie genau. "War?"  
  
Lucas ärgerte sich über seine eigenen Worte und verzog das Gesicht. "Ja, er starb vor über drei Monaten. In ihrem Haus ist nachts ein Brand ausgebrochen, seine Eltern und er hatten keine Chance. Sie sind alle im Feuer umgekommen." Der Teenager hatte beschlossen, dass er dies Bridger erzählen könnte. Er würde deshalb keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Der Captain würde eher neugierig und misstrauisch, wenn er nichts sagte.  
  
Der ältere Mann legte dem Blondschopf mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid Lucas!"  
  
Der Teenager lächelte traurig. "Ist schon okay, ich komm damit klar."  
  
"Du weißt, wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, bin ich immer da." Bridger hatte das Gefühl, dass er dem Jungen das noch einmal sagen musste, bezweifelte aber, dass Lucas mit so etwas wirklich zu ihm kommen würde. Das junge Genie sprach selten über seine Gefühle.  
  
Lucas nickte. "Ich weiß." Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob Bridger erwartete, dass er noch etwas sagte. Wenn er es nicht tat, würde er sicherlich Fragen stellen. Der Captain war gut im Fragenstellen. "Wissen sie, wenn ich an ihn denke, schaue ich gerne in die Sterne." Lucas lächelte. "Er hat sich sehr für Astronomie interessiert. Es war ein großes Hobby von ihm. Vor etwa einen Jahr haben wir in ihrem Garten nachts gezeltet. Als er richtig dunkel war, sind wir mit unseren Schlafsäcken aus dem Zelt gekrochen, haben uns auf den Rücken gelegt und in die Sterne geschaut. Er hat mir alle möglichen Sternbilder erklärt. Davor konnte ich nur den Orion erkennen. Durch seinen Gürtel und das Schwert finde ich, kann man ihn leicht erkennen. Aber in dieser Nacht habe ich angefangen ihn zu verstehen, ich verstand, warum er die Sterne so liebte. Trotzdem, für mich sind die Sternbilder ein Rätsel. Ich erkenne wirklich nur ein paar Vereinzelte. Aber irgendwie haben die Sterne etwas Tröstliches an sich."  
  
Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf. Es überraschte ihn, dass Lucas ihm so viel erzählt hatte. "Ich kann dich gut verstehen Kiddo, Carol liebte auch die Sterne."  
  
Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide und schauten einfach nur in den Nachthimmel. Dann erinnerte sich Bridger an eine Stelle aus dem Buch 'Der Kleine Prinz' von Antoine De Saint- Exupéry, er kannte sie auswendig. "Das ist wie mit der Blume. Wenn du eine Blume liebst, die auf einen Stern wohnt, so ist es süß, bei Nacht den Himmel zu betrachten. Alle Sterne sind voll Blumen. Wenn du bei Nacht den Himmel anschaust, wird es dir sein, als lachten alle Sterne, weil ich auf einem von ihnen lache. Du allein wirst Sterne haben, die lachen können! Es wird sein, als hätte ich dir statt der Sterne eine Menge kleiner Schellen geschenkt, die lachen können. Mein Stern wird für dich einer der Sterne sein. Dann wirst du alle Sterne gern anschauen...Alle werden deine Freunde sein! Und wenn du dich getröstet hast, wirst du froh sein, mich gekannt zu haben!"  
  
Lucas fiel die Diskette aus der Hand. Sie segelte vom Balkon hinunter und landete schließlich unten auf den Fliesen neben dem Swimmingpool und zerbrach in lauter gelbe Stücke. Der Teenager schien dies nicht zu bemerken, er schaute den Captain nur geschockt an.  
  
Bridger schaute den Teenager besorgt an. "Was ist los Kiddo?"  
  
Lucas kämpfte sichtlich mit den Tränen. "Die Stelle,... das was sie eben gesagt haben..., das, das hab ich damals für seine Todesanzeige ausgesucht!" Langsam rollten die ersten Tränen über die Wangen des Jungen.  
  
Captain Bridger umarmte den Jungen tröstend. "Es tut mir so leid Kiddo, es tut mir so leid."  
  
****************  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT. 


	5. Kapitel 5

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury für ihr Review. Außerdem geht an sie noch ein megadoll großes Dankeschön. Sie weiß schon wofür :-). Die Postbotin war gerade da. :-)  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen befanden sich Captain Bridger und Lucas beide im UEO Hauptquartier der Stadt. Nathan Bridger hatte eine Besprechung mit seinem alten Freund Admiral Noyce und Lucas hatte ein Meeting mit 2 Personen der Computerabteilung.  
  
Der Teenager hatte ein paar Computerprogramme der seaQuest verändert und sie somit verbessert und bedienerfreundlicher gemacht. Das junge Computergenie sollte nun der UEO Computer Abteilung erklären, was er genau gemacht hatte. Sie wollten dann darauf hin später entscheiden, ob diese Veränderungen auch an anderen U-Booten durchgeführt werden sollten.  
  
Außerdem sollte die seaQuest auch ein paar neue Computerprogramme bekommen. Diese Programme besprachen sie mit dem Teenager, damit er sie auf der seaQuest installieren konnte.  
  
Nach bereits zwei Stunden konnte sich Lucas von den beiden Männern aus der Computerabteilung verabschieden. Sie waren fertig mit ihrer Besprechung. Sie hatten nur einmal eine kleine Pause machen müssen, weil einer der beiden Männer einen wichtigen Anruf machen musste.  
  
****************  
  
Bridger und Noyce waren gerade auf dem Weg aus dem Hauptquartier, als sie in einem der vielen Gänge Lucas entdeckten. Nathan winkte dem Teenager zu und der Admiral steuerte sofort auf den Blondschopf zu.  
  
"Hallo Lucas, wie war das Meeting?" fragte Noyce.  
  
"Guten Tag Sir, es ist ohne Probleme verlaufe," erwiderte der Teen.  
  
Bill Noyce nickte. "Das ist schön. Nathan und wollten gerade in ein kleines Restaurante außerhalb der Stadt fahren. Hast du nicht Lust mitzukommen?" Admiral Noyce mochte das junge Genie und er wusste, dass sich sein Freund freuen würde, wenn der Junge mitkommen würde. Sie hatten sich erst in der Besprechung über Lucas unterhalten. Bill wusste, dass der Junge Bridger sehr geholfen hatte, wieder in sein Leben zurück zu finden. Außerdem wusste er auch einiges über Lucas, was Bridger nicht wusste. Ein Restaurantbesuch war für den Jungen sicherlich mal eine gute Abwechslung.  
  
Lucas zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht?" Eigentlich hatte er gerade vorgehabt, den Chauffeur Justus anzurufen, damit er ihn abholen konnte.  
  
Der Captain lächelte. "Ach, komm schon Lucas. Bill hat mir erzählt, dass das Restaurante wirklich hervorragend ist. Und wenn wir fertig mit Essen sind, fahren wir dich nach Hause. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen, wie du wieder zurückkommst."  
  
Der Teenager zögerte immer noch leicht. Er wusste, dass er so etwas eigentlich nicht machen durfte. Nach kurzer Überlegung entschloss er sich, das Angebot aber dann doch anzunehmen. Schließlich kam das Angebot ja von dem Admiral, dann würde sicherlich schon alles in Ordnung sein. "Okay, ich komme mit."  
  
Bridger und Noyce lächelten beide. "Prima, dann können wir ja jetzt fahren."  
  
**************  
  
2 ½ Stunden später waren sie auf dem Rückweg von dem Restaurant. Wie Admiral Noyce versprochen hatte, war das Essen wirklich hervorragend gewesen.  
  
Die drei befanden sich gerade auf einer längeren Strecke, die geradeaus führte und abschüssig war, als Bill Noyce plötzlich in der Geschichte stoppte, die er bis eben noch zum Besten gegeben hatte.  
  
Bridger, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, schaute irritiert zu seinem Freund hinüber. "Bill, alles okay?"  
  
Noyce schüttelte den Kopf, er war auf einmal sehr blass. "Die Bremse funktioniert nicht!"  
  
Lucas, der bis eben noch seelenruhig aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte, drehte seinen Kopf nach vorn. "Was!?!"  
  
"Die Bremse funktioniert nicht!"  
  
Captain Bridger versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, was ihn in Anbetracht der Situation sehr schwer viel. Es gab keinen Grund zur Panik, redete er sich selbst ein. "Nur ruhig Bill, zieh die Handbremse."  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Admirals, aber natürlich die Handbremse, die hätte er ja beinahe vergessen. "Haltet euch fest."  
  
Bridger und Lucas klammerten sich sofort an die Haltegriffe im Auto.  
  
Noyce Hand wanderte zur Handbremse und zog sie. Aber nichts geschah, kein abrupter Stopp, kein regelmäßigeres Langsamer werden, nichts!  
  
Bill Noyce lockerte die Handbremse noch einmal, dann zog er sie noch einmal an. Aber auch diesmal geschah nichts. Der Admiral atmete einmal tief durch. "Die Handbremse funktioniert auch nicht."  
  
Aber dieser Satz wäre nicht mehr nötig gewesen, Captain Bridger und Lucas Wolenczak hatten dies schon längst begriffen.  
  
Zu ihrem Schrecken mussten alle drei Autoinsassen feststellen, dass die Strecke nicht mehr lange gerade ausführen würde. In etwa 400 Metern machte sie eine scharfe Linkskurve.  
  
Nun schaltete Admiral Noyce schnell, er trat auf die Kupplung und schaltete vom 6. Gang zurück in den 5. Gang, dann lies er die Kupplung wieder kommen. Dann trat er erneut auf die Kupplung und schaltete vom 5. Gang zurück in den 4. Gang und lies daraufhin die Kupplung wieder kommen. Noyce versuchte so, das Auto etwas abzubremsen, was auch ein klein wenig gelang. Er schaltete immer weiter. Schließlich war er im ersten Gang angelangt. Die Kurve war nur noch 5 Meter entfernt und sie waren immer noch viel zu schnell.  
  
"Festhalten!" schrie Noyce.  
  
Aber Nathan und Lucas hielten sich schon die ganze Zeit an den Haltegriffen fest. Beide beteten, dass das Auto langsamer werden würde.  
  
Der schwarze Mercedes flog aus der Kurve und durchbrach die Leitplanke. Lucas schloss die Augen. Dann überschlug sich der Wagen mehrmals und blieb schließlich auf dem Dach liegen.  
  
***************  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT. 


	6. Kapitel 6

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury für ihr Review.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Langsam kam Captain Bridger wieder zu sich. Mit dem Bewusstsein kam auch die Erinnerung wieder. Er hing kopfüber in Noyce Mercedes, Nathan drehte denn Kopf nach links. Neben ihm kam der Admiral langsam wieder zu sich. Noyce hatte eine Platzwunde auf der Stirn die blutete.  
  
Bridger versuchte, sich in seinem Sitz umzudrehen, dies gelang ihm aber nicht. Er warf einen Blick zu der rechten Autoseite und hoffte, einen Blick in den Seitenspiegel werfen zu können, allerdings befand sich dort jetzt kein Spiegel mehr. "Lucas?"  
  
Nathan hoffte auf eine Antwort des Jungens. Als er keine erhielt, versuchte er es noch einmal. "Lucas?" Immer noch nichts.  
  
Auf einmal tauchten zwei Männer auf. Der eine lief auf die rechte Seite des Autos der andere auf die linke. Die Tür neben Captain Bridger wurde vorsichtig geöffnet. "Sir, geht es ihnen gut? Können sie mich verstehen?"  
  
Nathan Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja, helfen sie mir hier raus."  
  
Der rothaarige Mann half Bridger aus dem umgetreten Auto, während der andere Mann dem Admiral half.  
  
Als Bridger wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, drehte er sich sofort zur hinteren Tür des Autos um. Das Fenster der rechten Tür war zersplittert. Nathan öffnete die Tür und beugte sich vor sichtig zu dem Teenager herunter. Die rechte Gesichtshälfte des Jungens war überseht mit einigen kleinen Kratzern, ebenso der rechte Arm. "Lucas?"  
  
Auch diesmal erhielt der Captain keine Antwort, die Angst, die in ihm hoch kroch wurde immer größer. Behutsam befreite er den Jungen aus dem Sicherheitsgurt und trug ihn einige Meter vom Auto weg, wo Bill schon im Gras saß und ein Taschentuch gegen seine Stirn drückte. Sie hatten sich vorsichtshalber vom Auto entfernt, falls sich noch Benzin entzünden würde und somit das Auto in die Luft gehen würde.  
  
Nathan legte den blonden Teenager vorsichtig ins Gras.  
  
Der rothaarige Mann wandte sich an Captain Bridger. "Der Krankenwagen und die Polizei werden gleich hier sein."  
  
Bridger nickte und kniete sich neben Lucas, er nahm den Kopf des Jungens in seinen Schoß und strich ihm sanft über die Haare. Auf einmal stöhnte der Teenager auf. "Lucas?"  
  
Die Augenlieder des Jungens begannen zu flattern, schließlich öffneten sich die beiden blauen Augen.  
  
Bridger hätte nicht glücklicher seien können. "Wie geht es dir? Bist du okay?"  
  
Der blonde Teenager nickte mit dem Kopf, und begab sich in eine sitzende Position. Bridger versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, schaffte es aber nicht. "Mir geht es gut, wirklich Captain." Lucas schaute auf seinen rechten brennenden Arm, dann verzog er das Gesicht. "Ich schätze mal mein Gesicht sieht ähnlich aus?"  
  
Bridger lächelte und nickte, wenn der Junge sich Sorgen um sein Gesicht machen konnte, schien es wirklich nicht so schlimm um ihn zu stehen.  
  
Das Computergenie ließ seinen Blick zum Auto gleiten, dann zum Admiral und schließlich zum Captain. "Sie sind verletzt Captain!"  
  
Der ältere Mann schaute den Teen irritiert an. "Was?"  
  
"Ihr Arm!" Lucas zeigte auf den rechten Arm des Captains.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte der Captain der seaQuest, dass er eine längere Schnittwunde hatte. Er musste sich wohl irgendwo geschnitten haben. Bei der ganzen Sorge um Lucas hatte er das gar nicht gemerkt. "Ist nicht so schlimm."  
  
Allmählich konnten sie nun hören, wie sich die Sirenen des Krankenwagens und der Polizei näherten.  
  
***************  
  
Captain Bridger und Lucas hatten noch einmal Glück gehabt. Beide wurden von den Ärzten im Krankenhaus untersucht und versorgt. Dann konnten sie nach Hause.  
  
Nathans Schnittwunde war mit 7 Stichen genäht wurden, und Lucas Kratzer wurden von ein paar kleinen Scherben gereinigt. Danach hatte er noch eine Salbe bekommen, die er einmal am Tag auftragen sollte, damit die Haut schneller heilte.  
  
Admiral Noyce dagegen hatte nicht so viel Glück. Er hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung und würde bis zum nächsten Tag zur Beobachtung da bleiben müssen.  
  
*************  
  
Captain Bridger und Lucas befanden sich im Krankenzimmer des Admirals. Er hatte ein Einzelzimmer, Nathan Bridger saß auf einem Stuhl und Lucas stand vor dem Fenster und lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken gegen die Fensterbank.  
  
Außer ihnen befanden sich noch zwei Polizisten im Raum, die sie wegen des Autounfalls befragten. Inspektor Reymond und sein junger Kollege Mister Williams hatten sich bereits den Umfallhergang von allen dreien ausführlich beschreiben lassen.  
  
Williams hatte die Beschreibungen an einem kleinen Computer mitgetippt. Auf einmal tauchte das Symbol für eine neue Nachricht auf. Williams klickte es an und las die Nachricht. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Vorgesetzten. "Inspektor, der Befund der Autowerkstatt ist da." Das Auto des Admirals war gleich in eine Werkstatt gebracht worden, um den Grund des Bremsversagens herauszubekommen.  
  
Inspektor Reymond nahm den Computer und las die Nachricht. Dann nickte er nachdenklich. "Admiral Noyce, haben sie irgendwelche Feinde?"  
  
Bill Noyce schaute den Inspektor etwas irritiert an. "Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Aber in meiner Position gibt es sicherlich etliche Leute die einen nicht mögen und meine Entscheidungen als falsch ansehen. Warum fragen sie?"  
  
Der Inspektor hob seinen Blick von dem Computer. "Die Bremsen ihres Wagens waren angeschnitten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie reißen würden. So wie es aussieht, sind sie auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Restaurante angeschnitten wurden. Hat jemand von ihnen etwas bemerkt? Irgendeine verdächtige Person gesehen?"  
  
Alle drei schüttelten den Kopf.  
  
Reymond tippte kurz etwas in den Computer, dann stellte er seine nächste Frage. "Wer wusste, dass sie in dem Restaurante zu Mittag aßen?"  
  
Admiral Noyce brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken. "Meine Sekretärin natürlich. Es ist aber kein Geheimnis, dass ich in diesem Restaurante öfter esse. Außerdem haben wir uns auch auf dem Gang im UEO Hauptquartier darüber unterhalten. Es haben sicherlich ein paar Leute mitbekommen."  
  
Inspektor Reymond reichte den Computer an Williams zurück, dieser gab die neuen Informationen gleich ein. "Es kann natürlich auch sein, dass dieser Anschlag nicht ihnen galt." Er sah den Captain nun ein. "Captain Bridger haben sie irgendwelche Feinde?"  
  
Nathan schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Niemanden, dem ich das zutrauen würde. Natürlich bringt mein Beruf auch gewisse Probleme mit sich, aber ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, das so etwas nachziehen würde."  
  
Der grauhaarige Inspektor nickte. "Gut, ich möchte, dass sie beide trotzdem eine Liste mit Namen zusammenstellen, mit denen sie Probleme hatten. Personen die ihnen einmal gedroht haben. Sie wissen schon, was ich meine. Schreiben sie alles auf. Egal wie lange es schon her ist. Wenn sie fertig sind, kontaktieren sie uns einfach. Ich schicke dann einen Beamten vorbei, der mit ihnen alles bespricht." Reymond wandte sich jetzt an Lucas. Bis jetzt hatte er das Computergenie nur wenig beachtet. "Und was ist mit dir Junge? Irgendwelche Feinde, von denen wir etwas wissen müssen?" Seine Stimme klang so, als ob er seine Frage nicht ganz erst nahm.  
  
Der blonde Teenager schüttelte bloß mit dem Kopf.  
  
Captain Bridger drehte sich zu Lucas um, konnte den Gesichtsausdruck des Jungens aber nicht richtig erkennen, da ihn das grelle Licht vom Fenster blendete.  
  
Reymond nickte. "Gut, das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet." Der Junge war schließlich noch ein halbes Kind, wer würde sich schon für einen Teenager interessieren und wegen ihm das Leben von drei Personen in Gefahr bringen? Bei der Position eines Admirals und eines Captains war das schon etwas anderes.  
  
Der Inspektor stellte Noyce und Bridger noch einige Fragen bis die Stationsschwester das Zimmer betrat. "So ich muss sie jetzt alle heraus bitten, der Admiral braucht seine Ruhe!"  
  
*************  
  
Nach dem die beiden Polizisten verschwunden waren, wandte sich der Captain noch einmal an Lucas. "Hast du eine Möglichkeit nach Hause zu kommen?"  
  
Der blonde Teen nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja das ist kein Problem, ich werde einfach unseren Chauffeur Justus anrufen, der kann mich dann hier abholen."  
  
"Sicher?" fragte Nathan.  
  
Das Computergenie nickte erneut. "Natürlich!"  
  
"Okay, dann werde ich wohl mal schauen, ob es hier irgendwo einen Taxistand in der Nähe gibt."  
  
***************  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT.  
  
Written 2003 


	7. Kapitel 7

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Moonshine5 und Samusa für ihre netten Reviews.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Am vorletzten Tag des Landurlaubes klingelte das Vidphone der Wolenczaks. Lucas rannte die Treppe hinunter und nahm ab. Sofort erschien das Bild von Benjamin Krieg auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
"Hi Ben."  
  
"Hallo Lucas, wir wollen uns heute Abend noch einmal zum Essen treffen bevor wir morgen wieder auslaufen. Kommst du mit?"  
  
"Was heißt wir?" wollte der Teenager wissen.  
  
"Katie, Miguel, Tim, Crocker, Ford, Dr. Westphalen, der Captain und natürlich ich."  
  
Lucas dachte darüber nach. Krieg hatte die ganzen letzten Tage angerufen und gefragt, ob sie nicht etwas unternehmen könnten. Der Teenager hatte dem Lt. aber immer erzählt, dass er keine Zeit hätte. In Wirklichkeit war dies aber nicht so, ganz im Gegenteil sogar, er hatte massig Zeit.  
  
Das Problem war, dass er wusste, dass er so etwas nicht machen durfte, er konnte sich nicht einfach mit jemand treffen. Er konnte den Moraloffizier aber nicht schon wieder abwimmeln. Sonst würde er sicherlich misstrauisch. Außerdem hatte Lucas wirklich Lust darauf. Er hatte die ganzen letzten Tage nur zu Hause gehockt und sich gelangweilt. An seinen Computer hatte er ja auch nicht gekonnt, da er diesen bei dem Autounfall dabei gehabt hatte und er genau wie das Auto nun ein Totalschaden war. An Lawrence Computer hatte er auch nicht gekonnt, da er wusste, dass dieser das nicht wollte.  
  
Der blonde Teenager nickte mit dem Kopf. "Klar komm ich mit."  
  
Das Gesicht des Lt. strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, er hatte sich schon Sorgen um seinen jungen Freund gemacht. "Prima, wir treffen uns um 19 Uhr am Brunnen an der Bakerstreet. Weißt du, wo das ist?"  
  
Der Blondschopf nickte mit dem Kopf. "Klar, wir sehen uns dann dort." In Wirklichkeit hatte Lucas keine Ahnung, wo das war, Justus würde es aber sicherlich wissen und könnte ihn dann ja dort absetzen.  
  
"Okay, dann bis heute Abend. Tschüß."  
  
"Tschüß."  
  
Der Bildschirm des Vidphone wurde schwarz. Lucas blieb noch eine Weile dort stehen. War das wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen?  
  
***********  
  
Lucas saß auf dem Rücksitz des dunklen Jaguars und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es war bereits kurz vor 19 Uhr und der Chauffeur bog gerade in die Bakerstreet ein.  
  
Justus drehte sich kurz zu dem blonden Teenager um. "Ich kann leider auf der Straßenseite auf der der Brunnen ist, nicht anhalten. Kann ich sie hier hinauslassen? Sie brauchen dann nur die Straße zu überqueren."  
  
Lucas nickte mit dem Kopf. "Klar, kein Problem, das ist doch selbstverständlich." Das Computergenie stieg aus dem Auto aus, bevor er die Tür schloss, bedankte er sich noch. "Vielen Dank, dass sie mich hierher gefahren haben."  
  
Der Chauffeur lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie brauchen mir nicht zu danken. Das ist mein Job. Rufen sie mich an, wenn ich sie abholen soll."  
  
"Ja, danke." Der Blondschopf schloss die Autotür.  
  
Als der Jaguar weggefahren war, stellte sich Lucas an die Straße und wartete, dass die Straße frei zum Überqueren würde. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er schon der Brunnen sehen, an dem die anderen warteten.  
  
Tim O'Neill war der erste, der den Teenager entdeckte und winkte ihm zu. "Hallo Lucas!"  
  
Das junge Computergenie winkte ihm kurz zu. Als weder von links noch von rechts ein Auto kam, betrat der Teen die Straße.  
  
Auf einmal kam wie aus dem Nichts ein Auto um die Ecke gerast und steuerte direkt auf den blonden Jungen zu. Lucas blickte nach rechts und sah wie das Auto in einem Höllentempo auf ihn zufuhr und keine Anstalten machte, langsamer zu werden. Der Teenager war vor Schreck wie gelähmt.  
  
Commander Ford war der Erste der merkte was los war. Er lief sofort Richtung Straße und schrie: "Lucas, lauf!" Als die anderen dies mitbekamen, folgten sie dem Commander ohne zu zögern.  
  
Nun erwachte das Computergenie endlich aus seiner Erstarrung und versuchte auszuweichen. Dies war aber leider schon zu spät.  
  
Die linke Vorderseite des Autos erwischte den Teenager, er wurde auf die schwarzgetönte Windschutzscheibe des Autos geschleudert und flog dann durch die Luft. In der kurzen Zeit schossen die Gedanken nur so durch den Kopf des Computergenies. So würde es also mit ihm enden, er war überzeugt, dass er sterben würde. Aber nun war wenigstens alles vorbei und er würde niemanden anders mehr in Gefahr bringen. Lucas sah wie der graue Asphalt auf ihn zuraste, dann kam der Aufprall. Lucas spürte noch einen stechenden Schmerz in seinen linken Arm, dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.  
  
Das Auto verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.  
  
****************  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Zusatzinfo:  
  
Ich war genau an dieser Stelle beim schreiben der Geschichte, als ich von dem Tod von Jonathan Brandis erfahren habe. Vielleicht könnt ihr jetzt verstehen, warum ich erst eine Schreibpause einlegen musste. Mein letzter Absatz der Geschichte, hat es mir persönlich sehr, sehr schwer gemacht weiterzuschreiben.  
  
Ich habe mich aber trotzdem dazu entschieden, an den ersten 13 Seiten nichts zu verändern und ich hab auch beschlossen, die Geschichte so weiterzuschreiben wie ich es mir ungefähr Überlegt hatte. Aber wie schon zuvor gesagt, hat das nicht so ganz geklappt. Es haben sich viele Szenen eingeschlichen, die ich nicht geplant hatte. Es entstand einfach beim schreiben.  
  
Ich persönlich finde an dieser Stelle ist ein merklicher Bruch in der Geschichte. Die Grundstimmung hat sich verändert. Aber beurteilt selber, vielleicht ergeht es ja nur mir so, weil ich weiß, an was ich beim schreiben der Geschichte dauernd denken musste. 


	8. Kapitel 8

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an meine beiden treuen reviewer Yury und Samusa.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Captain Bridger saß unruhig im Wartesaal des Krankenhauses und wartete auf eine Nachricht über Lucas Zustand. Der Krankenwagen war fünf Minuten nach dem der Teenager von dem BMW angefahren wurden war, am Unfallort eingetroffen.  
  
Nathan Bridger und Dr. Westphalen hatte als einzige im Krankenwagen mitfahren dürfen. Bridger hatte Lucas die ganze Zeit angestarrt. Er hatte auf eine kleine Bewegung, auf irgendein Zeichen, dass es dem Teen gut ging, gehofft. Aber nichts der gleichen war vorgefallen. Lucas hatte sich kein einziges Mal bewegt.  
  
Als sie im Krankenhaus angekommen waren, waren die beiden Sanitäter und Kristin mit dem Jungen sofort in der Notaufnahme verschwunden. Nathan war der Zutritt verboten.  
  
Die Türen zum Wartesaal öffneten sich und die Senior Crew der seaQuest stürmte hinein. Benjamin Krieg kam als erster außer Atem bei dem Captain an. "Wie geht es ihm? Ist er okay? Was sagen die Ärzte?"  
  
Bridger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, bis jetzt hat mir noch niemand etwas gesagt!"  
  
Miguel Ortiz ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, genau wie den anderen ging ihm das Bild, wie Lucas angefahren wurde und dann auf der Straße gelegen hatte, nicht aus dem Kopf. "Ich habe ihn noch nie so blass gesehen."  
  
Tim O'Neill brachte nur ein stummes Kopfnicken zustande. In seinen Gedanken betete er für Lucas.  
  
***********  
  
Eine Stunde später betrat Kristin den Wartesaal. Sie trug einen türkisfarbenen Krankenhauskittel und ein paar rote Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst. Als die Crew sie entdeckte, standen sie sofort auf und eilten zu ihr.  
  
Captain Bridger schaute die Ärztin nur stumm an, während Ben nur so mit den Fragen heraussprudelte. "Wie geht es ihm? Was hat er? Er ist doch okay? Ist er ansprechbar?"  
  
Doktor Westphalen wusste, dass sich alle große Sorgen um ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied machten, sie konnte dies gut verstehen, ihr war es selber sehr schwer gefallen, ruhig zu bleiben. Der ganzen Senior Crew bedeutete der Teenager sehr viel.  
  
Für den Captain war Lucas wie ein Sohn, Benjamin Krieg sah das junge Genie als seinen kleinen Bruder an. Lucas unternahm öfters mit Ben, Tim und Miguel etwas auf der seaQuest. Ihre Pokerspiele waren keine Seltenheit und manchmal spielten auch der Captain und Chief Crocker mit. Ab und zu machte auch der Commander mit. Chief Crocker und Lucas entwickelten gerade ein neues Sicherheitsprogramm zusammen, oder eher gesagt der Teenager entwickelte es nach den Wünschen des Chiefs. Die Beziehung zwischen Ford und Lucas war anfangs eher kühl gewesen, dies hatte sich aber inzwischen sehr verändert. Der Commander wirkte am lockersten wenn er etwas mit dem blonden Teen zusammen machte.  
  
Katie Hitchcock und der Teenager dachten über eine gemeinsame Entwicklung eines Miniunterseebootes nach. Das Modell und die entsprechenden Pläne hatten sie schon fertig. Beide hatten nach ihrer Meinung auch schon den perfekten Namen für ihr anstehendes Projekt gefunden. Lt. Co. Hitchcock war für die Bezeichnung "Gazelle". Allerdings gefiel der dem Computergenie überhaupt nicht. Er war für den Namen "Stinger", allerdings gefiel der wiederum Hitchcock überhaupt nicht. Westphalen vermutete, dass sie nur darüber stritten, weil ihnen das Diskutieren Freude machte.  
  
Die rothaarige Ärztin blickte die Crew an, sie war froh, dass sie eine gute Nachricht für alle hatte. Sie hätte es nie ertragen können, wenn sie ihnen etwas anderes hätte sagen müssen. "Lucas geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er hat noch einmal enorm viel Glück gehabt."  
  
Ein Ruck der Erleichterung ging durch die Crew. "Aber was heißt das genau?" Wollte Captain Bridger wissen. Er konnte sich erst dann sicher sein, dass es dem Jungen wirklich gut ging, wenn er ihn sehen könnte und mit ihm sprechen könnte.  
  
Kristin strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Wie ich schon vermutet hatte, ist sein linker Arm gebrochen. Wir haben ihn vom Handgelenk bis kurz vor dem Ellbogen eingegipst. Sonst hat er sich nichts gebrochen. Innere Verletzungen können wir Gott sei Dank ausschließen. Die Haut ist vom Sturz an einigen Stellen aufgeschürft. Er hat wirklich noch einmal unheimliches Glück gehabt. Wie es ihm aber wirklich geht, können wir erst sagen, wenn er aufwacht!"  
  
"Er ist noch nicht zu sich gekommen?" fragte Ford besorgt.  
  
"Nein, leider noch nicht! Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er dies bald tun wird." informierte Doktor Westphalen.  
  
Captain Bridger wandte sich an Kristin. "Kann ich ihn sehen?"  
  
Die rothaarige Frau lächelte. "Natürlich!" Dann wandte sie sich an den Rest der Senior Crew. "Leider kann ich nur eine Person zu Lucas lassen, er braucht seine Ruhe."  
  
Die anderen nickten, es war selbstverständlich, dass die eine Person Bridger seien würde.  
  
"Kein Problem, Nathan grüß Lucas von uns allen, wenn er aufwacht." meinte Chief Crocker.  
  
"Dies werde ich tun. Und Danke!"  
  
Alle wussten, was der Captain mit dem letzten Wort gemeint hatte.  
  
Bridger folgte Doktor Westphalen in einen anderen Teil des Krankenhauses.  
  
**********************  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT.  
  
Written Dezember 2003 


	9. Kapitel 9

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre lieben reviews.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Captain Nathan Bridger saß auf einem Stuhl neben Lucas Krankenbett. Es war jetzt bereits zwei Tage her, dass der Teenager von dem BMW angefahren wurden war. Aber in der ganzen Zeit war Lucas noch kein einziges Mal zu sich gekommen. Bridger machte sich große Sorgen um den Jungen. Dr. Westphalen hatte versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, indem sie dem Captain erzählt hatte, dass es manchmal dauerte, bis Personen wieder zu sich kommen würden und das sich Lucas einfach die Ruhe nahm, die sein Körper brauchte.  
  
Aber Nathan glaubte ihr nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Außerdem hatte Bridger am Vormittag zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Ärzten mitbekommen, was eigentlich nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war. Die beiden Ärzte machten sich Sorgen um Lucas Zustand.  
  
Beide waren sich einig, dass der Junge bei der Art seiner Verletzungen schön längst wieder hätte zu sich kommen müssen. Entweder wollte Lucas nicht aufwachen oder sie hatten bei der Untersuchung irgendetwas übersehen. Hirnschäden konnte man bei Unfällen ja schließlich nie ausschließen.  
  
Nathan wünschte, dass er das Gespräch nicht mitbekommen hätte. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Gehirn des blonden Teenagers einen Schaden davon getragen hatte. Lucas wäre für ihn zwar immer noch Lucas, aber er wusste, dass der Junge es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn er Auf einmal nicht mehr zu Sachen in der Lage war, die er früher spielend gemeistert hatte. Lucas definierte sich zum Teil über seine Intelligenz und seine Fähigkeiten am Computer, er baute sein Selbstwertgefühl darauf auf. Ohne die beiden Dinge, würde er nicht mehr klar kommen. Der Captain wollte gar nicht über die entsprechenden Auswirkungen nachdenken.  
  
Das andere, was die Ärzte noch gesagt hatten, war, dass der Teenager nicht aufwachen wollte. Bridger hatte schon öfter von solchen Sachen gehört. Aber er konnte sich dies bei seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied einfach nicht vorstellen. Er war sich sicher, dass er vieles über Lucas nicht wusste und sein Besuch auf der Party von Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak hatte ihn noch mehr verwirrt. Aber er konnte sich bei Lucas einfach keinen Grund vorstellen, warum der Junge nicht aufwachen wollte.  
  
Bridger stand auf und schaute einen Moment lang aus dem Fenster. Er hasste diese Ungewissheit, die ihn dazu trieb, solche Gedanken zu haben. Er hatte Angst, Lucas zu verlieren. Er hatte schon Carol und Robert verloren, Lucas tot war etwas, was er nicht auch noch verkraften konnte. Irgendwann war der Punkt erreicht, an dem er nicht mehr weiter konnte. Lucas hatte ihm gerade erst sein Leben zurückgegeben. Er wollte und konnte den Teenager nicht verlieren.  
  
Captain Bridger atmete einmal tief durch, dann drehte er sich wieder um und setzte sich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Krankenbett. Dann nahm er Lucas rechte Hand in seine Hand und beobachtete den Jungen.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später spürte er Auf einmal eine Bewegung. Lucas rechte Hand verkrampfte sich und der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungens veränderte sich. Eine Träne lief die Wange des Teenagers herunter.  
  
"Lucas, Lucas, kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Aber das Computergenie hörte ihn nicht, er war mitten in einem Traum gefangen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucas saß auf der Rückbank im Auto. Sein Vater saß auf dem Fahrersitz und trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Lenkrad herum. Er schaute auf die Uhr im Auto und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Wo bleibt sie nur solange? Sie weiß doch genau, dass wir vor fünf Minuten los wollten!"  
  
Lucas zog es vor, seinem Vater nichts zu antworten und schaute auf das Hochhaus mit den vielen Wohnungen.  
  
Zwei Minuten später kam seine Mutter heraus und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Sein Vater schenkte ihr einen bösen Blick. "Na toll, jetzt werden wir wegen dir zu spät kommen!"  
  
Die blonde Frau erwiderte den Blick eisig. "Wer hat den so lange im Bad gebraucht, dass ich nicht hinein konnte?" Dann kramte sie in ihrer Handtasche herum. "Mist, ich hab die Karten liegen lassen!"  
  
Lucas Vater schaute sie wütend an. "Na toll, da will man einmal ins Theater und du vergisst die Karten!"  
  
"Reg dich ab, ich hab sie bloß neben dem Vidphone liegen lassen."  
  
Lucas wollte seinen Eltern nicht weiter zuhören. Er schnallte sich wieder los und stieg aus. "Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich hol bloß die Karten."  
  
"Danke, wenigstens habe ich es geschafft, meinen Sohn zu einem Gentleman zu erziehen." sagte die Blondine mit spitzem Unterton.  
  
Lucas lief auf das Haus zu und spurtete dann die vielen Treppen hoch. Er schloss die Tür auf und sah sich nach den Tickets um. Wie seine Mutter gesagt hatte, lagen sie neben dem Vidphone. Er griff nach ihnen und steckte sie ein. Dann schloss er die Tür wieder zu und rannte die Treppen hinunter.  
  
Als Lucas Vater seinen Sohn entdeckte, war Lucas noch etwas 10 Schritte vom Auto entfernt. Er drehte denn Zündschlüssel um, damit sie, sobald der Junge im Auto saß, sofort los fahren konnten. Aber so weit kamen sie nicht mehr. Genau indem Moment, als er den Zündschlüssel drehte, explodierte das Auto.  
  
Lucas wurde von der Druckwelle zu Boden gerissen. Er konnte nichts tun und musste mit ansehen, wie das Auto und seine Eltern mit ihm verbrannten. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht und er schrie: "Neeeein!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Neeeein!" Lucas wachte mit einem Satz auf.  
  
********************  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT.  
  
Written Dezember 2003 


	10. Kapitel 10

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
Ein liebes Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihr Reviews.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Neeeein!" Lucas wachte mit einem Satz auf. Seine blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen.  
  
Captain Bridger beugte sich zu dem Teenager und sprach mit sanfter Stimme beruhigend auf ihn ein. "Alles ist gut Kiddo. Du bist hier sicher! Du hast nur schlecht geträumt."  
  
Die Augen des Computergenies schauten sich irritiert um. Wo war er? Er war doch eben noch...  
  
Nathan Bridger entging dies nicht. "Lucas, du bist im Krankenhaus. Kannst du dich daran erinnern, was passiert ist?"  
  
Der blonde Junge schaute Bridger einen Moment lang stumm an, dann nickte er bestätigend mit dem Kopf. "Das Auto,... ich hab es gar nicht kommen sehen." Dann schwieg er wieder.  
  
Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht..., müde."  
  
Captain Bridger lächelte. "Dann schlaf weiter."  
  
Der Teenager schloss die Augen, kurz bevor er wieder am Einschlafen war, fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen und mit schläfriger Stimme stellte er dem Captain eine Frage. "Was ist mit dem Fahrer des Autos?"  
  
Bridger seufzte enttäuscht. "Er hat Fahrerflucht begangen, wir haben keine Ahnung wer er war."  
  
"Ich muss hier weg Captain. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, es ist zu gefährlich. Er kann mich hier finden!" Und mit diesen letzten Worten schlief Lucas ein, die Müdigkeit war einfach zu groß.  
  
Bridger sprang auf. "Lucas! Lucas, wie meinst du das? Was ist zu gefährlich? Wer kann dich hier finden? Lucas, Lucas!" Aber der Captain hatte keine Chance, der Junge war bereits fest eingeschlafen.  
  
Nathan lies sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen. Ein ungutes Gefühl kroch in ihm hoch. Was hatte Lucas gemeint? Was war zu gefährlich und wer könnte ihn hier finden?  
  
Er hatte wieder das Gefühl, was er so oft bei Lucas hatte. In der einen Sekunde glaubte er den Teenager zu kennen und in der nächsten hatte er das Gefühl, einen völlig Fremden vor sich zu haben. Irgendetwas stimmte hier überhaupt nicht!  
  
Er hatte gehofft, dass ihn der Besuch auf der Party von Lawrence Wolenczak etwas weiter in Sachen Lucas helfen würde. Aber das hatte es nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar, er war inzwischen noch verwirrter als vorher. Der Teenager und Dr. Wolenczak hatten sich wie Fremde benommen. Lucas Zimmer hatte nicht wie ein Ort ausgesehen, der dem Junge gefiel und in dem er sich wohlfühlen würde. Irgendetwas stimmte in der Familie nicht.  
  
Bridger dachte auf einmal an den Autounfall vor einigen Tagen zurück. Die Polizei hatte inzwischen wegen den angeschnittenen Bremsen noch nichts herausgefunden. Sie hatten keinen Verdächtigen in der Umgebung von Admiral Noyce oder ihm selbst gefunden. Was war, wenn der Anschlag nicht ihnen gegolten hatte? Was war, wenn er gegen Lucas gerichtet war?  
  
Der Unfall vor zwei Tagen war auch kein Zufall gewesen. Der BMW hatte genau auf Lucas zugesteuert!  
  
Nathan dachte über Lucas Worte nach. Wie hatte er sich genau ausgedrückt? "Ich muss hier weg Captain. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, es ist zu gefährlich. Er kann mich hier finden!" Ja, genau das waren die Worte des Jungens gewesen. Lucas wusste mehr als er, der Junge glaubte, dass sein Leben in Gefahr war. Und inzwischen war Bridger auch davon überzeugt.  
  
Captain Bridger zog seinen orangenen Pal aus der Tasche. "Bridger hier!"  
  
Die Stimme des Commanders ertönte im Pal. "Ford hier. Was kann ich für sie tun Sir?"  
  
"Machen sie die seaQuest bereit. Wir werden morgen früh gleich auslaufen."  
  
Die Stimme des ersten Offiziers klang verwirrt. "Ich dachte wir wollten erst wieder auslaufen, wenn es Lucas wieder gut genug geht."  
  
"Ich habe meine Meinung eben geändert. Wir werden morgen auslaufen!" sagte der Captain energisch.  
  
"Und was ist mit Lucas?" Commander Ford hatte noch nie diesen Tonfall bei dem Captain gehört. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
  
"Wir werden Lucas mitnehmen. Wir haben schließlich eine Krankenstation."  
  
Commander Ford entschied sich dafür, nicht weiterzufragen. "Okay Sir, ich werde alles Nötige veranlassen. Ist sonst noch irgendetwas?"  
  
Bridger schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Bridger, out!" Dann ließ er den Pal wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Er wusste, dass er eben sehr unfreundlich zu seinem ersten Offizier gewesen war, aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für irgendwelche Fragen. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass er die Antwort selbst nicht richtig wusste. Er wusste nur, dass Lucas aus irgendeinem Grund nicht im Krankenhaus bleiben wollte. Und wenn Bridger richtig vermutete, lag das daran, dass das Leben seines jüngsten Besatzungsmitgliedes in Gefahr war.  
  
Und wenn dies stimmte, würde er alles mögliche tun, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand Lucas zu nah kommen könnte. Und auf der seaQuest war Lucas am sichersten. Er kannte kein besseres Sicherheitsteam als das von Chief Crocker.  
  
Captain Bridger holte erneut seinen Pal hervor. "Bridger hier! Manilow, ich brauche deine Hilfe!"  
  
"Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Crocker.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du die zwei besten Leute aus deinem Team hier her ins Krankenhaus schickst. Ich möchte, dass sie vor Lucas Tür Wache stehen." erklärte Bridger.  
  
Chief Crocker schwieg einen Moment und dachte über das Gesagte nach. Er kannte Bridger schon lange. An Nathans Tonfall hatte er gehört, dass es ihm ernst war. Er brauchte keine Fragen zu stellen. Wenn Nathan zwei Sicherheitsbeamte zu Lucas Schutz haben wollte, würde er einen guten Grund dafür haben. "Ich schick dir gleich jemanden vorbei."  
  
"Danke! Bridger out!"  
  
***************  
  
Etwa zwei Stunden später betrat Dr. Kristin Westphalen entrüstet das Krankenzimmer. "Captain Nathan Hale Bridger, was glaubst du, wer du bist?" Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, ihre Hände hatte sie in den Hüften abgestemmt. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach anordnen, dass wir wieder ablegen! Ford hat mir alles erzählt. Lucas ist noch nicht soweit. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie es ihm wirklich geht. Die Krankenstation der seaQuest ist nicht für alles ausgerüstet. Der Junge braucht seine Ruhe und die bekommt er am besten hier. Und was sollen diese zwei Wachhunde vor der Tür?" Die rothaarige Ärztin funkelte Nathan böse an.  
  
"Beruhig dich Kristin. Du weckst sonst noch Lucas auf." Er zeigte auf den Stuhl neben sich. "Setzt dich bitte."  
  
Dr. Westphalen setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Sie dachte über die Worte des Captains nach. Er hatte gesagt, dass sie ruhiger sein sollte, damit sie den Teenager nicht aufweckte. Aber das würde ja bedeuten.... "Lucas ist aufgewacht?"  
  
Captain Bridger nickte und schenkte der Ärztin ein Lächeln. "Er war vor zwei Stunden einmal kurz wach und hat mit mir geredet."  
  
"War der Arzt bei ihm?"  
  
Bridger nickte erneut mit dem Kopf. "Ja, Lucas war vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde noch einmal wach. Der Arzt hat mit ihm gesprochen. Er meinte, Lucas wäre auf dem besten Weg zur Besserung. Keine Hirnschäden, nichts. Abgesehen von dem gebrochenen Arm und den Abschürfungen hat Lucas wirklich unglaubliches Glück gehabt." Der ältere Mann lächelte glücklich.  
  
Kristin lächelte auch. "Das ist gut. Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht dein Verhalten. Warum willst du schon morgen wieder auslaufen? Ich dachte du wolltest damit etwas länger warten."  
  
Der Captain nickte mit dem Kopf, er konnte die Ärztin und Wissenschafterin gut verstehen. "Wollte ich eigentlich auch, aber da wusste ich noch nicht was ich jetzt weiß." Er schaute den blonden Teenager einige Sekunden lang an. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Dr. Westphalen. "Als Lucas vor zwei Stunden aufgewacht ist, hat er folgendes zu mir gesagt: 'Ich muss hier weg Captain. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, es ist zu gefährlich. Er kann mich hier finden.' Das waren genau seine Worte."  
  
Beide Erwachsenen schwiegen sich einen Moment lang an. Jeder in seinen Gedanken verloren. "Aber was soll das genau heißen Nathan? Was hat er damit gemeint?"  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber ich hab da so meine Vermutung. Erinnerst du dich an den Autounfall den Bill Noyce, Lucas und ich hatten?"  
  
Kristin nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja, wegen den angeschnittenen Bremsen."  
  
Bridger nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf. "Genau. Die Polizei vermutete, dass der Anschlag Noyce oder mir galt. Aber ich glaube, das stimmt nicht, das Ganze galt Lucas. Und das mit dem BMW, der Lucas angefahren hat, war auch kein Unfall, er ist direkt auf Lucas zugesteuert. Irgendwer will Lucas umbringen!"  
  
Dr. Westphalen hielt sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. "Aber..., er ist doch noch ein halbes Kind. Wer würde ein Kind umbringen wollen? Lucas könnte doch keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun."  
  
Der Captain der seaQuest zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tja, Kristin, das ist wohl die Frage aller Fragen. Und Lucas ist der Einzige, der sie uns beantworten kann!"  
  
Kristin schaute den blonden Teenager an wie er friedlich schlief. Wer könnte diesem Jungen etwas antun wollen? Das machte doch alles keinen Sinn. Lucas war doch überall so beliebt. "Deshalb stehen zwei Leute aus Crockers Sicherheitsteam vor der Tür."  
  
Bridger nickte bloß mit dem Kopf. Beide Erwachsenen waren mit ihren Gedanken bei dem Teenager.  
  
*****************  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT.  
  
Written Dezember 2003 


	11. Kapitel 11

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an meine treuen Reviewer Yury und Samusa.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Drei Tage später saß Lucas am Rand des Moonpooles und beobachtete Darwin. Vor zwei Tagen war die seaQuest wieder ausgelaufen. Bis vor einer Stunde war er noch auf der Krankenstation gewesen, aber jetzt hatte ihn Dr. Westphalen endlich entlassen. Allerdings lag das wahrscheinlich daran, dass er sie zur Weißglut getrieben hatte.  
  
Den ersten Tag auf der Krankenstation hatte er hauptsächlich geschlafen, aber seit gestern konnte er dies einfach nicht mehr, er hatte genug geschlafen. Er hatte den ganzen gestrigen Tag damit verbracht, Kristin damit zu nerven, dass sie ihn doch von der Krankenstation entlassen könnte. Vor einer Stunde hatte er sie dann endlich soweit gehabt und er konnte endlich gehen. Er hatte sich so schnell wie möglich verzogen, bevor sich es die rothaarige Ärztin doch noch anders überlegte.  
  
Seine Bewegungen fühlten sich zwar noch etwas steif an und er musste sich noch an den Gips gewönnen, aber sonst fühlte er sich körperlich gut.  
  
Er hatte nichts gegen Kristin, aber auf der Krankenstation war es langweilig und es gab auch keinen Computer, den er benutzen konnte. Allerdings konnte er in seiner Kabine eigentlich im Moment auch keinen Computer benutzen. Sein tragbarer Computer hatte bei dem Autounfall schließlich einen Totalschaden erlitten und bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich einen neuen Computer zu besorgen. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass die richtig guten Computer verdammt teuer waren für jemanden in seinem Alter.  
  
Okay, da gab es noch den tollen seaQuest Computer in seiner Kabine, aber Bridger wollte ja nicht, dass er daran herumspielte.  
  
Der blonde Teenager lächelte und musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Seit wann hielt ihn das davon ab, den Computer zu benutzen? Es war ja nicht, dass er irgendwelchen Schaden anstellte, er wusste schließlich genau, was er tat und das konnte er nicht von allen behaupten, die auf der Brücke oder sonst wo mit dem Computer arbeiten.  
  
Wie oft hatten sie ihn schon wegen eines Computerproblems gerufen? Allerdings hatte er die Vermutung, dass sie die kleineren Probleme nach etwas Überlegen auch ohne ihn hätten lösen können. Tja, aber anscheinend war es oft einfacher und zeitsparender ihn zu rufen als selbst nachzudenken.  
  
Lucas wusste, dass seine Gedanken im Moment etwas unfair und überheblich waren. Jeder auf der seaQuest machte seinen Job so gut er konnte. Aber manchmal machte er sich auch einfach sorgen um die Crew. Was würden sie bei einem richtig großen und schlimmen Computerproblem ohne ihn tun? Er würde sicherlich nicht ewig hier bleiben, seine ganze Situation hatte sich in den letzten Tagen verändert. Wer weiß, vielleicht müsste er die seaQuest schon bald verlassen. Und was würden sie dann ohne ihn tun?  
  
In der UEO gab es im Moment anscheinend nicht wirklich einen richtig guten Computerexperten. Sonst wäre dieser nämlich sicherlich hier. Seinen Aufenthalt auf der seaQuest konnte man schließlich nur als Zufall bezeichnen. Ans Schicksal glaubte Lucas schon lange nicht mehr. Oder war es Schicksal, dass Menschen sterben? Nein, sicherlich nicht. So etwas konnte und durfte kein Schicksal sein. So etwas war nicht fair.  
  
Der blonde Teenager schaute traurig ins Wasser. Er wollte die seaQuest nicht verlassen. Gerade, wo sich langsam das Gefühl entwickelte, dass er hier ein neues Zuhause gefunden hatte. Er hatte hier Freunde. Aber waren sie auch wirklich seine Freunde? Schließlich wusste keiner, wer er wirklich war, niemand wusste die Wahrheit über ihn. Aber er konnte ihnen die Wahrheit nicht erzählen. Er durfte es nicht, es war zu gefährlich für ihn.  
  
Er wusste ganz genau, dass die beiden Autounfälle kein Zufall gewesen waren. Beim ersten war er noch unsicher gewesen. Aber jetzt bestand kein Zweifel mehr. Er war in großer Gefahr.  
  
Er hätte gleich nach dem ersten mit Mr. Andrews Verbindung aufnehmen müssen und aus der Gegend verschwinden müssen. Aber er war sich einfach nicht sicher gewesen, ob er nicht paranoid war und schließlich hatte er sich auch nicht blamieren wollen. Schließlich hätte der Anschlag ja wirklich dem Admiral oder dem Captain gelten können. Tja, aber jetzt wusste er es besser.  
  
Er würde sobald wie möglich Kontakt mit Andrews aufnehmen müssen. Der blonde Teenager wusste, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung war, aber er wollte dies nicht tun. Andrews würde sicherlich dafür sorgen, dass er die seaQuest verlassen müsste. Aber Lucas wollte dies nicht. Er wollte hier bleiben, hier auf der seaQuest bei Bridger, Darwin, Ben, Dr. Westphalen und all den anderen. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber auch, dass sein Wunsch unmöglich war. Bis jetzt war die seaQuest ein sicherer Ort gewesen, aber durch den Landurlaub war es dies nun nicht mehr.  
  
Auf einmal spürte Lucas die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person im Raum. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte den Captain. Bridger steuerte direkt auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
Nathan schaute den Teenager an, bis eben hatte er ausgesehen, als ob er tief in Gedanken war. Der Junge sah aus, als ob er das Gewicht der Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen würde. "Lucas, wir müssen uns unterhalten." Bridger konnte nicht mehr länger warten, wenn Lucas in Gefahr war, musste er wissen, worum es genau ging, sonst würde er den Jungen nicht beschützen können.  
  
"Worüber?" das Computergenie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.  
  
Der Captain überlegte einen Moment. Wie sollte er dies am besten Ausdrücken. "Über die ,Wahrheit!"  
  
Lucas sah Bridger irritiert an. "Was meinen sie mit der Wahrheit?" In Wirklichkeit war er nicht so ahnungslos, er konnte sich denken, worauf der Captain hinaus wollte. Aber vielleicht wollte er ja doch auf etwas ganz anderes hinaus. Also nichts wirklich sagen, bevor es unausweichlich war.  
  
Nathan seufzte, er hatte vermutet, dass Lucas es ihm nicht einfach machen würde. "Die beiden Autounfälle waren kein Zufall. Der Anschlag mit den angeschnittenen Bremsen galt weder Bill noch mir. Er galt dir. Du wolltest nicht im Krankenhaus bleiben, weil es nach deinen eigenen Angaben dort zu gefährlich ist. Weil er dich dort finden kann." Bridger machte eine kurze Pause und sah Lucas offen ins Gesicht. "Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du im Krankenhaus sicher warst und dass du es so schnell wie möglich dort weg konntest. Du bist irgendwie in Gefahr, aber ich hab keine Ahnung warum und durch wen. Ich habe getan was ich konnte. Lucas, ich finde ich habe die Wahrheit verdient."  
  
Das blonde Computergenie wusste, dass Bridger Recht hatte. Lucas schaute auf seinem Gips, auf dem seine Freunde alle unterschrieben hatten. Der Captain und die anderen hatten ein Recht auf die Wahrheit. Lucas nickte mit dem Kopf. "Sie haben Recht, Captain. Geben sie mir zwei Stunden und dann rufen sie die Seniorcrew in die Offiziersmesse zusammen. Ich möchte das Ganze nicht zweimal erzählen. Es einmal zu erzählen, wird schon schwer genug."  
  
*************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt.  
  
Written Dezember 2003 


	12. Kapitel 12

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Snuggles2 und Samusa für eure Reviewes.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Genau zwei Stunden später saß die Seniorcrew um den Tisch in der Offiziersmesse. Alle waren da, bis auf Bridger und Lucas. Niemand von ihnen wusste genau, um was es in diesem Meeting gehen würde. Sie wussten nur, dass Lucas ihnen etwas erzählen wollte. Sie hatten alle in den letzten Tagen mitbekommen, dass mit Lucas etwas nicht stimmte, aber worum es wirklich ging, wusste so wirklich niemand.  
  
Schließlich betraten Bridger und der blonde Teenager den Raum und nahmen auf den zwei letzten freien Stühlen Platz. Bridger nickte Lucas aufmunternd zu als Zeichen, dass er beginnen sollte.  
  
Lucas holte noch einmal tief Luft und sah sich in der Runde um. Alle waren da, Ben, Miguel, Tim, Lt. Co. Hitchcock, Co. Ford, Chief Crocker, Dr. Westphalen und der Captain. Der einzige, der fehlte, war Darwin, aber ihn konnte man ja schließlich schlecht in die Offiziersmesse holen.  
  
Alle hatten sich ihm gespannt zugewendet. Wie sollte er es ihnen aber am Besten erzählen? Er hatte sich die letzten zwei Stunden darüber den Kopf zermartert, trotzdem war er kein bisschen schlauer dabei geworden. Wie erzählte man den Leuten, die einem vertraut hatten, dass man sie die ganze Zeit angelogen hatte? Würden sie danach überhaupt noch etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen?  
  
Das Computergenie holte erneut tief Luft und räusperte sich. „Als erstes müsst ihr mir alle versprechen, dass das, was ich euch jetzt erzählen werde, niemals diesen Raum verlässt. Niemand darf davon etwas erfahren. Versprecht ihr mir das?"  
  
Die Crew der seaQuest nickte gespannt mit dem Kopf.  
  
Lucas strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, seine Nervosität war ihm anzusehen. „Gut, ich verlasse mich darauf. Ihr wundert euch jetzt bestimmt alle, warum ihr hier seid." Einzelne Crewmitglieder nickten ihm zu. „Tja, das ganze ist nicht so einfach. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich es euch am Besten erzählen soll. Das ganze ist wirklich nicht gerade einfach für mich!"  
  
Benjamin Krieg versuchte, die ganze Situation etwas aufzulockern. „Ach, komm schon Lucas, du kennst uns und wir kennen dich. Hier wird dir schon keiner den Kopf abreißen."  
  
Der blonde Teenager schaute den Versorgungs- und Moraloffizier gequält an. „Nein Ben, ihr kennt mich nicht, ihr habt keine Ahnung wer ich bin!"  
  
Miguel hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. Was hatte Lucas auf einmal? „Natürlich kennen wir dich. Du bist Lucas, Lucas Wolenczak!"  
  
Lucas schloss für kurze Zeit die Augen. Das ganze war noch schwieriger als er gedacht hatte. Ihm war zum Schreien zu Mute. Dann öffnete er wieder die Augen und schaute Einen nach dem Anderen an. „Nein, ihr versteht mich nicht. Ihr kennt mich wirklich nicht, ihr habt keine Ahnung, wer ich wirklich bin. Und genau da liegt das Problem."  
  
„Wie meinst du das genau?" wollte Katie Hitchcock wissen.  
  
Der Teen holte zum erneuten Male tief Luft. Jetzt oder nie. „Ich bin nicht Lucas Wolenczak! Lucas Wolenczak hat nie existiert!"  
  
Commander Ford lachte kurz auf, als er merkte, dass sonst keiner lachte, verstummte er. „Sag mal, soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein?"  
  
Der Teenager schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das ist kein Scherz, auch wenn ich wünschte, dass er einer wäre."  
  
Bridger hatte mit einigem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Wer rechnete schließlich schon mit so etwas? „Wer bist du dann, wenn du nicht Lucas bist?"  
  
Das Computergenie wusste nicht, was es fühlen sollte. War ihm von der ganzen Sache hier schlecht oder sollte er froh sein, dass das ganze Versteckspiel endlich vorbei war und die Wahrheit ans Licht kam? „Ich bin Andy. Andy Braun."  
  
***************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt...  
  
Written Dezember 2003  
  
***************************  
  
Zusatzinformation:  
  
Tja, und damit ist Andy's Geheimnis gelüftet. Sehen die ersten Kapitel jetzt auf einmal nicht viel interessanter aus? :-)  
  
Okay, Yury und Samusa, für euch hat sich wohl nichts geändert, ihr habt ja schon sehr früh entsprechendes Vermutet. Und Snuggles, du wusstest eh von Anfang an Bescheid. 


	13. Kapitel 13

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre netten Reviews.  
  
@Yury: Ich musste Ford einfach lachen lassen. Ich glaube nämlich, dass viele Leute den guten Mann unterschätzen und falsch sehen.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Etwa eine Minute lang herrschte Schweigen bei allen Anwesenden. Den Schock mussten sie erst einmal verdauen. Ben war der erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand. „Lucas, ich weiß, ich bin mit meinem Scherz, den ich dir gespielt habe etwas zu weit gegangen. Ich hätte nicht deinen Computer verstecken sollen, die blaue Farbe in dein Haarwaschmittel tun sollen und schon gar nicht die Batterien aus dem Vocoder nehmen sollen. Ich hab echt nicht gewusst, dass dies ihm so schaden würde. Ehrlich! Ich kann mich nur zum hundertstenmal dafür entschuldigen. Aber du brauchst es uns allen jetzt nicht so heim zu zahlen. Dieser Scherz ist echt nicht lustig!"  
  
Lucas schüttelte traurig mit dem Kopf. „Nein Ben, dies ist ganz bestimmt nicht meine Art von Rache. Ich bin Andy Braun!"  
  
Allmählich sickerte die Information bei den anderen ein. Den Teenager, den sie alle dachten zu kennen, gab es gar nicht in Wirklichkeit. Er war eine völlig andere Person.  
  
Lt. Krieg beobachtete Lucas genau. Das Computergenie meinte es wirklich ernst. Das Ganze war kein Scherz. „Dann hast du uns die ganze Zeit angelogen?"  
  
Der blonde Teen schluckte einmal heftig und nickte mit dem Kopf. Er fühlte sich richtig elend. Ben hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht, er hatte sie alle angelogen. Lucas Blick war auf einen Punkt an der Wand gerichtet, er konnte den anderen nicht in die Augen sehen. Er wünschte, der Erdboden würde sich auftun und ihn verschlucken.  
  
In Chief Crocker kam die berufliche Neugierde hoch. „Aber warum Lucas, äh, ich meine Andy, warum hast du es getan?"  
  
„Weil ich es musste!" Dieser kurze Satz sagte alles und gleichzeitig nichts.  
  
„Was heißt das genau? Warum musstest du uns anlügen Luc...Andy?" fragte Commander Ford.  
  
Der Teenager dachte über die ganze Situation nach. Wenn es ihn nicht selbst betreffen würde, würde er dies sicherlich lustig finden. „Erst einmal könnt ihr ruhig weiterhin Lucas zu mir sagen. Das müsst ihr sogar, weil sonst die anderen etwas merken, und zum anderen ist Lucas eh mein zweiter Vorname. Andy Lucas Braun. Ich konnte den Namen Andy eh nie wirklich ausstehen."  
  
Lucas strich sich erneut eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber nun zu ihrer eigentlichen Frage. Ich musste euch anlügen, damit niemand meine wahre Identität herausbekommt. Lucas Wolenczak ist eine neue Identität die extra für mich entwickelt wurden ist. Ich bin im Zeugenschutzprogramm!"  
  
Dr. Westphalen dachte nach, Zeugenschutzprogramm. Von so etwas hörte man sonst immer nur in den Fernsehkrimis. Aber wenn dies wirklich stimmte, konnten sie nachvollziehen, dass Lucas sie angelogen hatte. Die Identität Lucas Wolenczak wahr zu dem Schutz des Teenagers entwickelt worden. Sicherlich hatte der Junge genau eingeschärft bekommen, dass er dies ganze vom Zeugenschutzprogramm niemanden erzählen durfte, aber jetzt erzählte Lucas es ihnen. Der Captain und sie waren sich sicher, dass irgendwer Lucas umbringen wollte und hinter dem Jungen her war. Aber warum? Was war der Auslöser dafür? Es müsste eine große Sache sein, wenn der blonde Teen sogar im Zeugenschutzprogramm war. Vor was musste der Junge genau geschützt werden? „Warum bist du im Zeugenschutzprogramm?"  
  
Der Teenager atmete innerlich etwas auf. Sie schienen ihm wirklich endlich zu glauben. „Das Ganze ist nicht so einfach. Ehrlich gesagt ist das eine ziemlich lange Geschichte."  
  
Bridger nickte dem Jungen aufmunternd zu, er konnte sehen, wie schwer das Ganze Lucas viel. Der Teenager war eigentlich eine ehrliche Person, es war ihm sicherlich unglaublich schwer gefallen, sie alle anzulügen. „Wir haben Zeit, du kannst uns alles erzählen. Keine Angst, wir werden niemanden etwas davon erzählen."  
  
Lucas nickte. „Gut, das Ganze fing vor etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr an. Ich hatte gerade meinen Collegeabschluss gemacht und übernachte wie fast jedes Wochenende bei meinem besten Freund Sean." Er schwieg einen Moment lang und dachte an seinen besten Freund, dann sprach er weiter. „Sean und ich waren seit dem Kindergarten die besten Freunde. Für ihn war es nie ein Problem, dass ich überdurchschnittlich war. Die Leidenschaft für den Computer teilten wir beide miteinander, er war auch ein Hacker. Wir haben uns oft zusammen in irgendwelche Sachen hineingehackt. So auch an diesem Abend, Sean hatte in einer Fachzeitschrift gelesen, dass eine Firma ein neues System gegen Hacker installiert hatte. Angeblich sollte das ganze absolut hackersicher sein. Tja, wir mussten natürlich sofort herausfinden ob dies auch stimmte."  
  
„Und stimmte es?" wollte Krieg wissen.  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Es gab nichts, was wir zusammen nicht knacken konnten. Allerdings wünschte ich mir, das wir es in dieser Nacht ausnahmsweise einmal nicht geschafft hätten." Der Junge schaute auf seinen Gipsarm, es war als ob er sich in seinen Gedanken verloren hatte.  
  
Eine Weile lang war es still, dann räusperte sich O'Neill. „Lucas?" Der Teenager blickte irritiert auf. „Was ist bei eurem Hack geschehen?"  
  
„Wir schauten uns etwas in dem System um und überlegten, was wir machen wollten, wisst ihr, wir haben nie irgendwelchen Schaden angerichtet, höchstens eine Botschaft hinterlassen, dass wir ihr System geknackt hatten, sonst nichts! Auf einmal entdeckte ich diese merkwürdige Datei, sie war bloß mit ein paar Zahlen und Buchstaben beschriftet. Die anderen dagegen waren alle ausführlich beschriftet. Sie stach dadurch richtig ins Auge."  
  
Miguel Ortiz ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. „Du hast die Datei geöffnet, sie hat deine Neugier geweckt."  
  
Der blonde Teen nickte und strich sich mit der gesunden Hand ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ja und was ich daran fand, ließ mir den Atem stocken."  
  
Es war so still in der Offiziersmesse, dass man eine fallengelassene Stecknadel hätte hören können. „Was war in der Datei?" fragte schließlich Lt. Co. Hitchcock.  
  
„Die Firma hat ihren Abfall illegal entsorgt. Sie haben einfach alles ins Meer gekippt. Die ganzen Informationen darüber befanden sich in der Datei."  
  
In einigen der Crewmitgliedern schrillten die Alarmglocken, dass Ganze mit der illegalen Abfallentsorgung kam ihnen bekannt vor. Vor etwa einen halben Jahr war solch ein Fall durch die Presse gegangen. Sie entschieden sich aber, nichts zu sagen und lauschten weiterhin den Ausführungen ihres jüngsten Crewmitgliedes.  
  
„Ich hab die Informationen dann auf eine CD gebrannt und Sean und ich sind damit zur Polizei gegangen. Die Polizisten wollten es uns erst überhaupt nicht glauben. Die Informationen auf der CD hielten sie für getürkt. Sie dachten, wir wären zwei Teenager, die sich einfach nur wichtig machen wollten. Als wir ihnen dann allerdings gezeigt hatten, wie wir die Firewall geknackt hatten und dass die Informationen wirklich echt waren, behandelten sie uns gleich ganz anders. Sie schalteten dann das FBI ein und das Ganze nahm seinen Lauf. Sean und mir wurde im Austausch für die Informationen Straffreiheit versprochen. Außerdem taten sie auch alles, damit unsere Identität geheim blieb. Unsere Aussagen gaben wir bloß schriftlich zu Protokoll, damit niemand unser Gesicht sehen oder unsere Stimmen hören konnte. Unsere wirklichen Namen wussten nur die Polizisten und das FBI, alles war streng geheim! Seans Eltern sind wegen der ganzen Sache total ausgeflippt. Genau wie meine Eltern hatten sie keine Ahnung, dass wir Hacker waren. Seans Eltern haben ihm für ein halbes Jahr Hausarrest aufgebrummt und ihm den Computer weggenommen."  
  
Tim O'Neill wunderte sich etwas über Lucas Worte. Warum erzählte er so ausführlich was mit seinem besten Freund passiert war, warum erwähnte er nicht die Reaktion seiner Eltern? „Und wie haben deine Eltern auf die ganze Sache reagiert?"  
  
Der blonde Teenager lachte einmal kurz verächtlich auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Mir gegenüber haben sie jedenfalls nicht reagiert. Es schien ihnen völlig egal zu sein. Es lief bei uns alles weiter wie zuvor."  
  
Dr. Westphalen schaute Lucas ungläubig an. „Das kannst du doch nicht ernsthaft meinen? Sie müssen doch irgendetwas gesagt haben."  
  
Das Computergenie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, überhaupt nichts. Ich glaube, die beiden waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Sie waren immer nur am Streiten. Ich hab ständig damit gerechnet, dass sie sich scheiden lassen würden. Unsere ganze Familie hatte kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu einander. Meine Eltern schienen sich gegenseitig zu hassen und ich hab mich nicht besonders gut mit ihnen verstanden. Als das Ganze dann mit meiner Intelligenz heraus kam, haben sie einen Gentest machen lassen. Sie wollten wissen, ob ich auch wirklich ihr Kind war und nicht im Krankenhaus vertauscht worden war oder so etwas ähnliches. Ich sah ihnen zwar etwas ähnlich, aber war sonst so anders als sie."  
  
„Ich glaube als damals heraus kam, dass ich mit 100% Sicherheit ihr Kind war, waren sie enttäuscht. Das Stipendium von Stanford war das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. Ich konnte dadurch zwar nicht mehr Sean sehen, hatte aber endlich Abstand zu meinen Eltern. Sie und ich, wir waren alle darüber erleichtert. Ohne Stipendium wäre es nicht möglich gewesen. Meine Erzeugerfraktion hätte niemals das Geld dafür aufbringen können. Beide arbeiteten sehr hart, aber trotzdem reichte das Geld immer nur so, um über die Runden zu kommen. Meine Mutter arbeitete als Kellnerin in einer Kneipe und mein Vater war Taxifahrer. Das Geld für meinen Computer hatte ich mir selber verdient." Lucas fuhr sich mit der Hand einmal über das Gesicht als ob er die Gedanken wegwischen wollte.  
  
Bridger entging nicht, dass dem Teen die Sache mit seinen Eltern zu schaffen machte. Er spürte, dass dort noch mehr war, Lucas wirkte so, als ob er sich wegen irgendetwas schuldig fühlte. Der Captain entschied sich dafür, das Gespräch wieder in andere Bahnen zu lenken. „Und was ist passiert, nachdem ihr bei der Polizei gewesen seid und das FBI die Ermittlungen aufgenommen hatte?" Insgeheim ahnte er aber schon die Antwort. Er hatte zwar damals auf seiner Insel gelebt, aber einiges an Nachrichten hatte ihn trotzdem erreicht. Dieser spezielle Fall hatte ihn sogar besonders interessiert und er hatte selber einige Nachforschungen über den Fall im Internex angestellt. Die Medien hatten ziemlich viel darüber berichtet, auch das die entscheidenden Hinweise von zwei 15 Jahre und 14 Jahre alten Hackern gekommen waren. Mehr wurde über die beiden aber nicht veröffentlicht. Bridger hätte nie im Leben von alleine Lucas damit in Verbindung gebracht. Der Junge war voller Überraschungen.  
  
Der blonde Teenager griff die Frage des Captains sofort auf. „Na ja, Ermittlungen wurden aufgenommen und schon drei Wochen später stand die Firma vor Gericht. Sie haben eine ziemlich hohe Geldstrafe bekommen und viele der führenden Firmenmitglieder erhielten eine Haftstrafe, der Firmenchef erhielt eine in der Höhe von fünf Jahren."  
  
Viele Crewmitglieder der seaQuest nickten zu den Informationen. Sie hatten alle von dem Fall in der Presse gehört. Bridger entschied sich nun das Ganze genauer anzusprechen. „Du redest immer nur über eine Firma und erwähnst den Namen nicht. Du meinst `Shefield&Co', hab ich Recht?"  
  
Lucas lächelte kurz und nickte. „Ja, tja das ganze ging wohl ziemlich durch die Presse, wenn sie sogar auf ihrer Insel, auf der sie Robinson Crusoe gespielt haben etwas mitbekommen haben."  
  
Bridger schenkte Lucas ein kleines Lächeln, endlich kam mal wieder etwas von dem Humor des Jungen durch. „Wir haben alle davon gehört, die ganze Sache war zu groß, dass man sie hätte ignorieren können." Nathan entschied sich jetzt die Frage zu stellen, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag. „Das Ganze ist schlimm genug, aber es erklärt noch nicht, warum du im Zeugenschutzprogramm bist. Was ist sonst noch geschehen?" Nathan wollte wissen, wer genau hinter dem Teen her war und wer ihn umbringen wollte.  
  
Lucas blickte den Captain aus traurigen Augen an. „Sie haben Recht, das Ganze erklärt noch nichts!" Der Teen überlegte einen Moment lang, wie sollte er den anderen das am Besten erklären. Die ganze Sache war ihm schon ziemlich schwer gefallen, aber was jetzt kam, war noch um einiges schlimmer. Er wusste wie sehr ihm das Ganze zu schaffen machen würde. Er wollte nicht vor den anderen weinen, er war schließlich kein kleiner Junge mehr.  
  
Lucas fuhr sich einmal nervös durch die Haare. „Acht Wochen nach der Gerichtsverhandlung bekam ich eine Email ohne Absender. Sie bestand nur aus vier einfachen Worten: ‚Dafür werdet ihr bezahlen'. Das war alles, ich hab die Email nicht ernst genommen. Ich hab es für irgendeinen Scherz oder Müll gehalten. Am nächsten Morgen hat mich dann Sean angerufen. Er hatte einen anonymen Anruf mit den gleichen vier Worten erhalten. Daraufhin hab ich dann versucht, die Email zurückzuverfolgen. Das hat aber nicht viel gebracht, der Absender hat sie ein paar Mal um die ganze Welt geschickt. Als ich dann den Ausgangscomputer herausgefunden hatte, stellte ich fest, dass er sich in einem Internetcafe befand. Das Ganze hat also nicht viel gebracht."  
  
„Wart ihr bei der Polizei?" fragte der Commander.  
  
„Ja, das waren wir." sagte Lucas mit einem Nicken. „Sie haben und aber nicht ernst genommen. Sie meinten, so etwas würde immer wieder passieren, irgendwelche Kinder hätten sich einen Scherz erlaubt. Es wäre einfach nur Zufall gewesen, dass wir beide so eine Nachricht bekommen hätten. Sie haben uns einfach nicht für voll genommen."  
  
„Haben euch eure Eltern nicht geholfen?" fragte Ford erneut.  
  
„Die Richards, also Seans Eltern, haben sich ziemlich dahinter geklemmt. Aber das hat auch nichts gebracht. Meine Eltern wollten von der ganzen Sache nichts wissen. Sie meinten, wir würden uns bloß lächerlich machen."  
  
„Habt ihr Kontakt mit dem FBI aufgenommen?" wollte diesmal Dr. Westphalen wissen.  
  
Das Computergenie schüttelte betreten den Kopf. „Nein, es reichte uns völlig aus, das sich die Polizei über uns lustig machte. Jetzt im nach hinein weiss ich, dass wir es beim FBI hätten versuchen sollen. Aber damals haben wir einfach nicht so weit gedacht." Schuldgefühle schwangen in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
Tim O'Neill schaute den Teenager genau an. Lucas ganze Körperhaltung verritt ihm, das sich der Junge unwohl fühlte. Es war, als ob er ihnen noch etwas wirklich Schreckliches zu erzählen hatte. „Und was ist nach den Drohungen geschehen?"  
  
„Direkt danach erst einmal gar nichts. Wir überlegten selbst schon, ob das ganze nicht irgendein Scherz und nur Zufall gewesen war." Lucas presste seine Lippen aufeinander und schaute nach oben, als ob er versuchte nicht zu weinen. Ein paar Sekunden später schaute er sie wieder an als ob nichts gewesen wäre. „Eine Woche später wollten meine Eltern und ich zusammen ins Theater. So etwas machten wir sonst eigentlich nie, aber mein Vater hatte für diesen Abend von einem seiner Kunden drei Theaterfreikarten geschenkt bekommen. Mein Vater und ich warteten im Auto auf meine Mutter. Als sie dann einstieg stellte sie fest, dass sie die Karten in unserer Wohnung vergessen hatte. Sofort ging das Gestreite zwischen ihnen wieder los. Ich stieg aus, um schnell die Karten zu holen und um mir den Streit nicht anhören zu müssen. Wir hatten eine kleine Wohnung in einem Hochhaus. Als ich wieder unten war und mein Vater mich sah, startete er schon einmal den Motor, da es schon spät war."  
  
Die Crew starrte den Teenager gespannt an, der auf einmal schwieg. Sie wollten ihn alle nicht in seiner Erzählung unterbrechen, aber es schien im Moment so, als ob er nicht von sich aus weiterreden würde. Benjamin Krieg fasste sich ein Herz. „Was ist danach passiert?"  
  
Lucas schaute sie alle mit einem emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Das Auto ist in die Luft geflogen. Die Bombe wurde durch das Starten des Motors aktiviert. Meine Eltern waren sofort tot. "  
  
*******************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt...  
  
Written Dezember2003 


	14. Kapitel 14

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 14  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS  
  


* * *

  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre netten Reviews.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  


* * *

  
Die Crew starrte den Teenager gespannt an, der auf einmal schwieg. Sie wollten ihn alle nicht in seiner Erzählung unterbrechen, aber es schien im Moment so, als ob er nicht von sich aus weiterreden würde. Benjamin Krieg fasste sich ein Herz. „Was ist danach passiert?"  
  
Lucas schaute sie alle mit einem emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Das Auto ist in die Luft geflogen. Die Bombe wurde durch das Starten des Motors aktiviert. Meine Eltern waren sofort tot. "  
  
Die Crew schaute Lucas geschockt und mit Mitleid an. Gleichzeitig wunderten sie sich über den emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen.  
  
Captain Bridger konnte nur zu gut fühlen, was Lucas durchgemacht hatte und noch durchmachte. Seine Familie zu verlieren war nie einfach, auch wenn man sich nicht gut mit ihnen verstanden hatte. Allerdings ahnte Nathan nichts Gutes, er dachte an das Gespräch mit dem Teenager zurück, das sie abends auf dem Balkon auf der Party von Lawrence Wolenczak geführt hatten. Das Computergenie hatte ihm damals erzählt, dass sein bester Freund und dessen Eltern bei einem Brand ums Leben gekommen waren. Es konnte sich dabei nur um Sean handeln. Der Junge hatte also alle Personen, die ihm in seinem alten Leben am nächsten standen, verloren.  
  
Ohne eine Aufforderung begann Lucas weiter zu erzählen, allerdings war seine Stimme dabei erschreckend ruhig. „Nun nahm die Polizei die Drohung ernst und ich hatte auf einmal keine Eltern mehr. Anscheinend muss immer erst etwas passieren, bevor sie reagieren." Bei diesen Worten schwang Ärger in der Stimme des Blondschopfs mit, fuhr dann aber wieder ruhig und anscheinend gefasst fort. „Die Polizei war sich sicher, dass der Anschlag mir gegolten hatte. Hätte meine Mutter nicht die Karten vergessen, hätte ich mit in dem Auto gesessen. Das mit den Karten war auch so eine Sache. Mein Vater hatte sie sicherlich absichtlich geschenkt bekommen damit ich mit im Auto saß. Dies waren keine Karten, die er einfach nur von einem freundlichen Kunden geschenkt bekommen hatte. Dies waren Karten, die mich und meine Eltern umbringen sollten."  
  
Lucas machte eine kurze Pause, sprach aber dann gleich weiter, damit ihn niemand unterbrechen konnte. „Da ich nun alleine war, bin ich in eine Wohngruppe von Jugendlichen gekommen und habe Polizeischutz bekommen. Ebenso erging es Seans Familie. Ein Streifenwagen stand ständig vor ihrer Tür. Allerdings hat ihnen dies nicht viel gebracht. Fünfzehn Tage nach dem Tod meiner Eltern, starben auch sie. Ihr ganzes Haus ist abgebrannt, Sean und seine Eltern waren bereits tot, als sie die Polizisten aus dem Haus zogen."  
  
Die Augen der Crew wurden immer größer. Was hatte ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied alles durchmachen müssen? Sie sahen Lucas auf einmal mit ganz anderen Augen. Niemand nahm es ihm übel, dass er sie angelogen hatte.  
  
Captain Bridger, der auf dem Stuhl neben dem Teenager saß, legte mitfühlend und tröstend seine Hand auf Lucas Schulter.  
  
Das Computergenie schüttelte die Hand ab und schaute den Captain aus traurigen Augen an. „Nein, bitte nicht!" Er konnte jetzt einfach keinen Körperkontakt ertragen. Es war schon so schwer genug nicht zu weinen. Er wusste, dass wenn ihn jetzt jemand umarmte, es alles aus ihm herausbrechen würde und er seine Tränen nicht mehr stoppen könnte.  
  
Bridger verstand dies.  
  
Lucas atmete einmal tief durch, er wollte die ganze Sache endlich hinter sich bringen. „Die Polizei schaltete nun das FBI ein, sie hatten das Gefühl, als ob sie mit der ganzen Sache nicht alleine zurecht kamen. Das FBI stellte sofort Ermittlungen an und fand schnell heraus, wer hinter den ganzen Anschlägen steckte."  
  
„Und wer war das?" fragte Chief Crocker, es war ihnen allen klar, dass die Anschläge etwas mit `Shefield&Co' zu tun hatten, aber wer es genau war, wussten sie nicht.  
  
„Paul Shefield. Der Sohn von Firmenchef Kevin Shefield. Das FBI verhörte Kevin Shefield und dabei fanden sie alles heraus. Paul wollte sich dafür rächen, was Sean und ich seinen Vater angetan hatte. Kevin Shefield hatte versucht, seinen Sohn von der ganzen Sache abzuhalten, schaffte es aber nicht. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über ihn. Kevin Shefield hat dem FBI gesagt, dass Paul erst ruhen wird, wenn ich auch tot bin. Das FBI handelte sofort und schon am nächsten Tag war ich im Zeugenschutzprogramm. Aus Andy Lucas Braun wurde Lucas Wolenczak."  
  
Der blonde Teenager blickte die Senior Crew an und musterte jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Überall schlug ihm Mitgefühl und Verständnis entgegen. Keiner machte ihm Vorwürfe wegen der ganzen Sache. „Das FBI änderte Teile meines Lebenslaufes, verfrachtete mich von Florida nach Boston und steckte mich in eine fremde Familie. Mein Aussehen brauchte ich glücklicherweise nicht zu verändern. Meine Haare waren in der zeit eh schon ein ganz schönes Stück gewachsen und dies ließ mich etwas anders aussehen."  
  
Bridger fragte sich, wie viel von Lucas Lebenslauf abgesehen von dem Namen verändert wurden war. „Was haben sie alles an deinen Lebenslauf verändert?"  
  
„Na ja, einige Dinge blieben schon bestehen. Sie veränderten meinen Namen, Geburtsort, Eltern und natürlich auch das Datum meines Geburtstages, aber meinen Abschluss in Stanford ließen sie stehen. Allerdings veränderten sie die Angaben über meinen IQ und senkten ihn um 46 Punkte. Sie meinten mein IQ wäre sonst zu auffällig."  
  
Nathan war sprachlos, auch jetzt war Lucas Intelligenquotient schon unglaublich und er war ein Genie, aber noch 46 Punkte mehr. Wow! Das war einfach unglaublich. Auf einmal stoppten seine Gedanken, der Teenager hatte gesagt, dass sein Geburtsdatum verändert worden war, wurde vielleicht auch das Geburtsjahr verändert? In der Berichterstattung hatte man damals von zwei 14 und 15 Jahre alten Hackern gesprochen. Wenn der Teenager inzwischen Geburtstag gehabt hätte, könnte das mit den 15 Jahren hinkommen, was aber wenn nicht? „Wie alt bist du?"  
  
Der blonde Teen senkte kurz den Blick und sah dann den Captain an. „14!"  
  
„WAS?" entfuhr es Benjamin, die mahnenden Blicke der anderen ließen ihn seinen nächsten Kommentar aber vergessen. „Entschuldigung!"  
  
Lucas nickte Ben kurz zu und sprach dann weiter. „Das FBI meinte, dass sie mein Alter verändern müssten, mein Collegeabschluss würde so etwas weniger hervorstechen und sie erzählten mir auch, das sie etwas mit mir vor hatten, wozu ich mindestens 16 Jahre alt sein musste."  
  
„Und was war das?" fragte Miguel Ortiz interessiert.  
  
Der Blondschopf schaute den Sensor Chief etwas irritiert und belustigt an. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"  
  
Der Kubaner schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.  
  
„Er meint die seaQuest!" erklärte Lt. Co. Hitchcock.  
  
Nathan Bridger schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Aber natürlich! Jetzt wird mir so einiges klar. Warum bin ich nicht schon eher darauf gekommen?"  
  
Dr. Westphalen schaute den Captain besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Bridger nickte. „Aber natürlich. Lawrence Wolenczak hat deinen Aufenthalt auf der seaQuest nicht wirklich organisiert. Das FBI hat das Ganze eingerichtet damit du hier in Sicherheit bist. Admiral Noyce hat von der ganzen Sache gewusst. Deshalb hat er mir was von `Erziehungsproblemen' vorgelogen. Und der Vocoder ist in Wirklichkeit nur Top Secret damit niemand erfährt, dass du dich auf der seaQuest befindest. Und bei deinen Landurlauben hast du das Boot oder das Hotel nie verlassen, damit dir nicht zufällig jemand über den Weg läuft, der dich erkennt. Und du und Dr. Wolenczak habt nicht wie Vater und Sohn gewirkt sondern wie Fremde, und das seit ihr ja in Wirklichkeit auch!"  
  
Lucas konnte zu dem Ganzen nur mit dem Kopf nicken.  
  
„Aber eins verstehe ich noch nicht."  
  
„Und das ist Captain?" fragte der Teenager.  
  
„Warum hat das FBI gerade die Wolenczaks ausgewählt?"  
  
Das Computergenie nickte verstehend, er konnte die Frage gut nachvollziehen. „Das FBI wollte eine Familie, in der sich ein Genie befindet, damit meine Intelligenz nicht so auffallen würde. Außerdem wollten sie auch eine, die nicht mehr so ganz in Takt war, damit ich selber nicht so viel Lügen müsste und meine Tarnung einfacher war. Lawrence und Cynthia Wolenczak schienen sich ähnlich gut zu verstehen wie meine Eltern, mit dem einen Unterschied, dass sie sich nach langer Zeit scheiden ließen. Solch ein Familienhintergrund machte für mich die Sache mit den Lügen einfacher. Ich konnte die einfachste Form der Lüge benutzen: Die Wahrheit zu erzählen, aber das Wesentliche dabei weglassen. Dass sich meine Eltern nicht leiden konnten, stimmte schließlich, aber dass meine Eltern nicht die Wolenczaks waren, erwähnte ich nicht ausdrücklich."  
  
Commander Ford hatte sich auf der Party bei Lawrence Wolenczak lange mit dem Wissenschafter unterhalten und hatte das Gefühl einen kleinen Eindruck von ihm bekommen zu haben. „Wie hat das FBI es geschafft, dass Dr. Wolenczak der ganzen Sache zugestimmt hat? Er hat auf mich nicht wie jemand gewirkt, der anderen gerne einen Gefallen tut oder ohne an den eigenen Profit zu denken, hilft."  
  
Der Blondschopf nickte mit dem Kopf. „Da haben sie Recht Commander. Lawrence Wolenczak hat das Ganze auch nicht ganz freiwillig gemacht. Das FBI ist sofort auf die Wolenczaks gekommen, weil der Doktor gerade ein Problem mit dem Gesetz hatte. Er hat Steuern hinterzogen, und das anscheinend gar nicht so knapp. Das FBI hat mit ihm einen Deal gemacht, die Wolenczaks werden zu meiner Familie und dafür bekommt er keinen Ärger wegen der Steuerhinterziehung und das Ganze wird aus seiner Akte gelöscht. Er muss anscheinend ziemlich schnell eingewilligt haben."  
  
„Und was ist mir Cynthia Wolenczak? Schließlich geht die ganze Tarnung ja nicht ohne sie." fragte Dr. Westphalen.  
  
Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie das genau abgelaufen ist, weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls sind ihre monatlichen Unterhaltszahllungen von Dr. Wolenczak um einiges erhöht worden. Im Gegenzug erzählt sie jetzt, dass ich ihr Sohn wäre."  
  
Der Teenager wusste, dass er die Unterhaltung wieder in eine andere Richtung lenken musste, wenn er heute auch noch irgendwann einmal fertig werden wollte. „ Na ja, ich war dann ungefähr zwei Wochen bei Dr. Wolenczak in der Villa. Das FBI hat dann Kontakt mit Admiral Noyce aufgenommen und ihn im Groben in die Sache eingeweiht. Das FBI war der Meinung, dass es keinen Ort gab, auf dem ich sicherer und schwerer zu finden sei, als auf der seaQuest. Die Aufgabe des Admirals war es dann, ihnen zu erzählen, dass Lawrence Wolenczak mein Vater sei, und seine Beziehungen spielen lassen hatte um mich wegen Erziehungs- und Diziplinproblemen auf die seaQuest zu verfrachten. Und wie man gesehen hat, hat das Ganze bis vor kurzen ja auch ganz gut funktioniert."  
  
Diese Tatsache konnte keiner von ihnen verleugnen. Bridger hatte sich in letzter Zeit zwar viele Gedanken wegen Lucas gemacht, aber auf solch eine Geschichte wäre er nie im Leben gekommen.  
  
Das Computergenie blickte ein Crewmitglied nach dem anderen an. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch alle angelogen habe, aber es ging nicht anders. Ich habe ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen deshalb und das Ganze ist nicht einfach für mich. Als ich euch alle näher kennen gelernt habe, merkte ich, dass ich euch vertrauen kann. Aber ich konnte und vor allem durfte ich euch nicht einweihen. Die Vorfälle in der letzten Zeit haben diese Tatsache aber verändert. Paul Shefield hat irgendwie heraus bekommen, wo ich bin und was für eine Identität ich habe. Der Autounfall mit den angeschnittenen Bremsen und der zweite Unfall bei dem ich angefahren worden bin, waren kein Zufall. Paul will mich umbringen. Wenn ich weiterhin in Sicherheit leben will, brauche ich eure Hilfe aber entscheidend ist etwas anderes. Ihr habt mich immer fair behandelt und habt mir eure Freundschaft angeboten. Ihr habt die Wahrheit verdient! Ich kann mich bloß für meine Lügen entschuldigen und euch um Verzeihung bitten."  
  
Alles schwieg. Was sollte man darauf antworten?  
  


* * *

  
Fortsetzung Folgt...  
  
Written Dezember2003  
  


* * *

  
Kurze Frage:  
  
Meine erste bei fanfiction.net veröffentlichte Geschichte „Musik des Herzens" ist sehr schwer zu lesen, da ich damals noch nicht wusste wie viele Leerzeichen ich einfügen muss. Hat jemand daran Interesse, dass ich sie noch einmal online stelle in einer gut lesbaren Form? Ich würde sie dann einfach als drittes Kapitel veröffentlichen. Meldet euch einfach deshalb. Ein kleiner Hinweis im Review reicht aus. 


	15. Kapitel 15

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 15  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre netten Reviews.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Alles schwieg. Was sollte man darauf antworten? Lucas hatte die ganze Zeit diese Last alleine mit sich herum getragen. Und jetzt entschuldigte er sich dafür?  
  
Chief Crocker schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, Lucas, es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen." Der Teenager senkte schuldig den Blick. „Wofür solltest du dich auch entschuldigen? Dass du die Aufgabe, die von die verlangt wurde, erfüllt hast? Nein, dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu entschuldigen."  
  
Das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied hob den Kopf und schaute in die Runde. „Das heißt, ihr verzeiht mir?"  
  
Einstimmiges nicken. Die rothaarige Ärztin lächelte warmherzig. „Das taten wir bereits bei deinen ersten Worten."  
  
Benjamin Krieg nickte. Er war es gewesen, der Anfangs die Frage gestellt hatte, ob Lucas sie alle angelogen hatte und hatte dabei nicht all zu freundlich geklungen. Inzwischen hatte er deshalb ein schlechtes Gewissen, er kannte den Teenager oder hatte es zumindest geglaubt und sah wie schwer ihm das Ganze hier fiel. „Wir sind diejenigen, die sich zu entschuldigen haben, nicht du! Ich hab dich immer als einen meiner besten Freunde angesehen. Ich habe viel Zeit mit dir verbracht, ohne jemals zu merken, dass du solch ein Problem hast. Was sagt das über mich aus? Was sagt das über uns alle aus? Was sind wir doch für tolle Freunde, die es nicht einmal bemerken, wenn einer aus unserer direkten Mitte ein Problem hat? Wir sind diejenigen, die um Verzeihung bitten müssen!"  
  
Sprachlosigkeit machte sich breit. Der Versorgungs- und Moraloffizier hatte genau das ausgesprochen was sie alle fühlten. Niemand hätte ihm das zugetraut, niemand hätte diese Seite in ihm erwartet, andererseits war er gleich nach Darwin Lucas bester Freund.  
  
Katie Hitchcock schaute Krieg an. War dies der Mann, den sie geheiratet und sich von ihm scheiden lassen hatte?  
  
Lucas hatte das Gefühl, als ob er gleich los heulen müsste. Keiner machte ihm Vorwürfe und sie verziehen ihm seine Lügen. Es war, als ob ihn eine Last von mehreren Zentnern von den Schultern genommen wurde. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das einzige was er zustande brachte, war ein „Danke!" mit belegter Stimme.  
  
Captain Bridger war Lucas Stimmung nicht entgangen und er wusste wie sehr es der Junge hasste, Gefühle in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Warum fanden es die meisten männlichen Jugendlichen peinlich zu weinen? Dies war kein Zeichen von Schwäche. Wen Lucas jetzt die Tränen kamen, würde sich dies der Junge immer vorwerfen. Nathan entschied sich, die Gesprächsrichtung zu ändern. „Weiß das FBI über die zwei Autounfälle Bescheid?"  
  
Der Blondschopf schenkte dem Captain einen kurzen dankbaren Blick, er wusste was Bridger tat. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein!"  
  
„Warum nicht?" fragte Ortis.  
  
„Weil ich es ihnen nicht gesagt habe!"  
  
Tim O'Neill schaute den Jungen durch seine Brille fragend an. „Und warum hast du es ihnen nicht gesagt?"  
  
Das Computergenie brauchte für seine Antwort nicht lange nachzudenken. „Weil ich es nicht will!"  
  
Nathan Bridger stöhnte innerlich leicht auf. Das war typisch Lucas, die Launen des Jungen konnten sich in Sekundenbruchteilen verändern. Eben konnte es nur so förmlich aus ihm heraussprudeln und jetzt musste man ihm förmlich alles aus der Nase ziehen. Vielleicht hatte der Teenager dieses Verhalten durch alles, was er erlebt hatte entwickelt, eine andere genauso plausible Erklärung wäre die Pubertät. Die liebsten Kinder entwickelten sich auf einmal zu kleinen Monstern mit riesigen Stimmungsschwankungen. Tja, und da Lucas nun 14 und nicht 16 war, also mitten in der Pubertät, war dies auch keine schlechte Erklärung. Bridger war froh, dass er bei seinem Sohn Robert nicht so viel davon mitbekommen hatte, weil er die meiste Zeit auf See gewesen war. Aber er konnte sich noch gut an manche `Horror' Stories erinnern, die ihm Carol erzählt hatte. Aber er schweifte vom eigentlichen Thema ab. „Warum willst du dem FBI nicht von den zwei Unfällen erzählen?"  
  
Lucas überlegte, wie sollte er dies am Besten sagen, damit die anderen es auch ohne Probleme verstanden. „Sobald ich dem FBI davon berichte, wissen sie, dass Paul Shefield weiß, wo ich bin. Sie werden mich sofort von der seaQuest nehmen. Aber ich will das nicht! Ich habe hier in der kurzen Zeit ein zu Hause gefunden. Ich will das nicht verlieren! Ich möchte nicht mein Leben lang von einem Ort zum anderen transportiert werden und ständig in Angst leben müssen. Ich hab das Ganze so satt! Ich will hier bleiben und wenn Paul mich findet, hab ich eben Pech gehabt, aber ich hab dann wenigstens so gelebt wie ich es wollte! Wer gibt mir die Garantie dafür, dass er mich woanders nicht genauso schnell erwischt? Das kann niemand! Ich möchte hier auf der seaQuest bleiben!" Sein energischer Tonfall ließ keine Widerworte zu.  
  
Captain Bridger war sprachlos und langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass er so den ganzen Tag verbrachte. Eine Überraschung jagte die nächste. Langsam wurde er zu alt für so etwas. Und warum musste der Junge immer Recht haben? Er konnte Lucas Gefühle leider nur zu gut nachvollziehen und verstehen. Er fühlte sich zerrissen. Die eine Hälfte von ihm wollte Lucas auf der seaQuest behalten und ihn selbst beschützen, die andere Hälfte wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich in den nächsten Flieger setzen und außer Landes bringen. Wenn Lucas jetzt wieder in ein neues Zeugenschutzprogramm gehen würde, würde er nie wieder etwas von dem Jungen hören und sich immer Sorgen machen. „Okay Lucas, du kannst hier bleiben. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung..."  
  
Ein Teil der Crew schaute Nathan entsetzt an, dass konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen? Es war viel zu gefährlich, Lucas zu erlauben hier zu bleiben. Ein anderer Teil dagegen konnte den Captain verstehen. Man hatte das Gefühl, Lucas am Besten selbst schützen zu können. Und das, was Lucas gesagt hatte, hatte sie ins Herz getroffen. Es war sein größter Wunsch, hier zu bleiben, man sollte ihn erfüllen, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich nicht das Beste war.  
  
Der Teenager traute seinen Ohren nicht, hatte Bridger dies wirklich gesagt? Er durfte hier bleiben? „Wie lautet die Bedingung?"  
  
„Dass du dich mit dem FBI in Verbindung setzt und das Ganze mit ihnen besprichst."  
  
Der Blondschopf dachte über den Vorschlag des Captains nach. Das klang fair. Andererseits hatte er keine große Lust auf ein Gespräch mit Andrews. Der FBI Agent würde sicherlich nicht darüber erfreut sein, dass er sich erst so spät bei ihm meldete. Er hätte es gleich nach dem ersten Unfall tun sollen. Aber damals war er sich einfach noch nicht sicher gewesen. Es hätte ja genauso gut dem Admiral oder dem Captain gelten können. „Okay, ich werde noch heute mit dem FBI Kontakt aufnehmen."  
  
Bridger nickte. „Du kannst das Vidphone in der Offiziersmesse benutzen." Er nickte dem Rest seiner Crew zu.  
  
Die Senior Crew der seaQuest verstand den Wink und stand auf, nacheinander verließen sie den Raum, aber nicht ohne Lucas noch einmal einen aufmunternden Blick zu zuwerfen.  
  
Zum Schluss war der Captain der Einzige, der sich außer dem Teenager in der Offiziersmesse befand. „Soll ich hier bleiben oder möchtest du das lieber alleine machen?"  
  
Das Computergenie wusste, dass dies Gespräch nicht einfach werden würde, er brauchte dann nicht noch jemanden, der sich einmischte, auch wenn er ihm helfen wollte. „Allein ist es für mich einfacher."  
  
Nathan Bridger nickte und stand auf. „Gut, ich gehe davon aus, dass O'Neill dir das Gespräch nicht durchstellen muss."  
  
Lucas lächelte. „Da haben sie Recht."  
  
In der Tür drehte sich der Captain noch einmal um. „Du weißt, meine Tür ist immer für dich offen und sage mir Bescheid wie das Gespräch verlaufen ist."  
  
Der Teenager nickte, ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. „Ja und Captain...Danke!"  
  
Das Danke galt nicht dem letzten Angebot des Captains und Bridger wusste dies. Das Danke meinte viel mehr.  
  
Nathan schloss die Tür hinter sich und schlug den Weg zur Brücke ein.  
  
Bei der nächsten Abbiegung stellte sich Dr. Westphalen in seinen Weg. Ihre Hände hatte sie energisch in die Hüften gestemmt. „Nathan Hale Bridger, was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht?"  
  
Der Captain setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf. „Was meinst du?" Manchmal half dies, die Ärztin zu beruhigen, diesmal lief der Versuch aber fehl und Bridger ärgerte sich in selben Moment schon über seinen Versuch. Warum klappte das immer nur bei Lucas? Wie machte der Junge das bloß? Er hatte diese Taktik gegenüber der Ärztin schon oft bei dem Teenager beobachtet. Und sie war nie fehlgeschlagen. Innerlich stöhnte Bridger auf, er hatte etwas Entscheidendes vergessen. Den unschuldigen Hundeblick, den Lucas dabei immer aufsetzte. Kein Wunder das es bei ihm nicht klappte.  
  
„Verscheißern kann ich mich alleine, du weißt genau, was ich meine! Du kannst Lucas nicht erlauben, hier zu bleiben, dass ist viel zu gefährlich für ihm!" Ihr Ärger funkelte aus ihren Augen.  
  
Bridger nickte, er konnte sie sehr gut verstehen. Eine Hälfte von ihm sagte genau das gleiche. Aber die andere Hälfte sagte etwas anderes und sie hatte die Oberhand gewonnen. „Ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen, Kristin. Ein Teil von mir will ihn auch schnellst möglich in Sicherheit bringen, ich würde sogar mitkommen, wenn er dies wollte. Aber du hast gehört, was er sich wünscht. Er möchte hier bleiben, hier bei uns allen auf der seaQuest. Er hat in seinen Leben schon so viel verloren, willst du, dass er jetzt auch noch sein neues zu Hause verliert? Ich kann ihm das nicht antun und ich weiß, dass du dies genauso wenig kannst. Wir alle möchten, dass er in Sicherheit ist, aber er hat Recht, wer kann schon sagen, wo er am Sichersten ist? Er ist ein unglaublicher Junge und weiß genau was er will! Willst du ihm etwa sagen, dass er nicht hier bleiben kann?"  
  
Kristin schüttelte den Kopf, nein das wollte sie nicht. Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch und rollten ihre Wangen herunter.  
  
Captain Bridger nahm sie tröstend in den Arm, obwohl er im Moment selbst jemand brauchte, der ihn tröstete, der ihm sagte, dass er richtig entschieden hatte. Er würde sich nie verzeihen können, wenn Lucas auf der seaQuest etwas passieren würde, wenn er sterben würde, weil er hier geblieben war. Aber Lucas gegen seinen Willen wegschicken brachte er auch nicht übers Herz. Er konnte den Wunsch des Jungens nicht ignorieren. Wenn es Lucas Wunsch war, auf der seaQuest zu bleiben und den Rest seines Lebens hier zu verbringen, würde er ihn erfüllen.  
  
Bridger dachte an einen Spruch aus dem Buch „Der träumende Delphin" von Sergio Bambaren. „Es kommt eine Zeit im Leben, da bleibt einem nichts anderes übrig, als seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen." Vielleicht war diese Zeit jetzt für Lucas gekommen. Der Junge musste jetzt endlich seine eigene Entscheidung treffen dürfen. Niemand sollte ihm mehr vorschreiben, was er mit seinen Leben zu tun hatte. Nicht das FBI oder sonst jemand. Der Teenager sollte sich selber entscheiden und somit seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Und wenn seine Entscheidung bedeutete, dass er auf der seaQuest bleiben würde, war dies Lucas Weg.  
  
*******************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt...  
  
Written Dezember2003  
  
*********************  
  
Kurze Frage:  
  
Ich habe eine seaQuest Geschichte „An Interesting Shoreleave" die nur auf Englisch existiert. Besteht bedarf das ich sie ins Deutsche übersetzten soll? 


	16. Kapitel 16

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 16  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Diana und Samusa für ihre Reviews.  
  
@Yury und Samusa: Schön das euch Bens Worte gefallen haben, ich fand sie auch toll. ;-), kann gut sein das die stelle etwas sehr Philosophisch war, aber ich steh halt auf Philosophie, vielleicht ist meine Leidenschaft da etwas mit durchgekommen.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lucas starrte jetzt bereits seit fünf Minuten bewegungslos auf das Vidphone. Schließlich stand er auf und wählte die Nummer, es herauszuzögern hatte schließlich auch keinen Sinn.  
  
Ein freundliches Gesicht eines etwa 40 Jahre alten Mann mit braunen Haaren erschien auf den Bildschirm. Als er den blonden Teenager erkannte, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst. „Ist etwas passiert Andy?"Agent Andrews hatte Lucas die Nummer für Notfälle gegeben. Dieser Vidphoneanruf konnte also nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
  
Der Teenager nickte mit dem Kopf. „Paul Shefield weiß wo ich bin."  
  
Andrews schlug verärgert mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Scheiße!" Sein Blick viel auf den Gipsarm des Teenagers. „Hat der gebrochene Arm etwas damit zu tun?"  
  
Lucas nickte.  
  
David Andrews musterte den Jungen. "Erzähl mir die Geschichte und zwar von Anfang an."  
  
Lucas der bis eben vor dem Vidphone gestanden hat setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. „Vor etwa zwei Wochen hatten wir alle Landurlaub. Wir waren ganz in der Nähe der Villa von Dr. Wolenczak. Ich hab meinen Landurlaub dort verbracht, damit meine Tarnung nicht auffliegt."  
  
Andrews nickte, das Ganze war so mit dem Teenager abgemacht. Sie hatten damals, als sie dem Jungen das Zeugenschutzprogramm erklärten, ihm eingeschärft, dass er beim Landurlaub auf der seaQuest bleiben müsste und wenn dies nicht möglich wahr, in einem Hotel nahe der seaQuest absteigen sollte. Dieses dürfte er aber dann auf keinem Fall verlassen. Die einzige Ausnahme war, wenn sie in der Nähe seiner angeblichen Eltern waren. Dann sollte er bei ihnen wohnen, um bei den seaQuest Crewmitgliedern keinen Verdacht zu erregen.  
  
Lucas fuhr mit seiner Erzählung weiter. „An dem Tag, als wir ankamen gab Dr. Wolenczak abends eine Party. Die Senior Crew der seaQuest war auch eingeladen. Ich habe mich natürlich so schnell wie möglich von der Party zurückgezogen. Ich hab niemanden der Leute gekannt und sie glaubten alle, dass ich Lawrence wirklicher Sohn war. Meine Anwesenheit am Anfang der Party ließ sich einfach nicht vermeiden."  
  
Der FBI Agent nickte dem Teenager zu, er verstand, dass Lucas dies nicht vermeiden konnte. „Und was geschah dann?"  
  
„Am nächsten Tag musste ich ins UEO Hauptgebäude der Stadt. Ich hatte dort einen Termin mit der Computerabteilung. Ich sollte ihnen erklären, welche Veränderungen ich am Computerprogramm der seaQuest gemacht hatte, um es zu verbessern und sie sollten mir ein paar neue Programme zeigen, die ich auf der seaQuest installieren sollte. Admiral Noyce hatte dafür gesorgt, dass nur zwei Personen der Computerabteilung anwesend waren, um das Risiko so klein wie möglich zu halten. Als ich fertig war und gehen wollte, traf ich im Gang dann auf Admiral Noyce und Captain Bridger. Die beiden wollten gerade gemeinsam etwas essen gehen und Noyce lud mich dazu ein mitzukommen. Ich versuchte erst abzulehnen, willigte aber dann schließlich ein."  
  
Agent Andrews sah darüber gar nicht glücklich aus, ganz im Gegenteil sogar, er war ziemlich sauer. „Du weißt genau, dass du so etwas nicht darfst, wir haben lange genug darüber gesprochen!"  
  
Lucas setzte seinen aufmüpfigen Teenagerblick auf. „Ich hab mir wirklich nicht viele Gedanken darüber gemacht! Ich dachte, es wäre echt okay, da die Einladung ja vom Admiral kam. Außerdem hatte ich Hunger und ich hab echt keinen Bock, immer verstecken zu spielen."  
  
David Andrews schaute den Jungen wütend an. „Das Angebot des Admirals war nicht in Ordnung und das weißt du ganz genau. Jemand mit deinem IQ kann so etwas problemlos unterscheiden. Und dieses `Versteckspiel' ist dafür da, dass es dir das Leben rettet!"  
  
„Verdammt, ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Sie brauchen mir das nicht unter die Nase zu reiben. Kann ich jetzt weiter erzählen?"fragte Lucas ebenfalls wütend.  
  
Der braunhaarige Mann nickte.  
  
„Das Essen verlief ganz normal. Aber auf der Rückfahrt ist es dann passiert, die Bremsen des Wagens haben nicht mehr funktioniert. Wir sind aus der Kurve geflogen und haben uns mit dem Wagen überschlagen!"  
  
„Und dabei hast du dir den Arm gebrochen?"wollte Andrews wissen.  
  
Das Computergenie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das kam erst später."Der FBI Agent hob fragend die Augenbraun sagte aber gar nichts. „Uns allen ist nicht viel passiert. Der Captain und ich sind mit ein paar Schrammen davon gekommen und der Admiral musste wegen einer Gehirnerschütterung für einen Tag im Krankenhaus bleiben. Die Polizei hat nicht viel heraus bekommen, außer dass die Bremsleitungen angeschnitten waren und dass das Ganze kein Zufall war. Sie gingen davon aus, dass der Anschlag dem Admiral oder dem Captain galt. Die Polizei gibt ihnen sicherlich gerne die Akten darüber." Den letzten Satz hatte der Junge etwas leiser gesagt, aber Andrew hatte kein Problem ihn zu verstehen.  
  
Der FBI Agent gab sich die beste Mühe nicht gleich loszuschreien, war aber nicht besonders erfolgreich dabei. „Sag mal, was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, mir erst jetzt davon zu erzählen? Das Ganze ist nach deinen Angaben schon fast zwei Wochen her und du nimmst erst jetzt Kontakt zu mir auf? Hast du überhaupt etwas gedacht? Verdammt noch mal Andy, was ist mit dir los?"  
  
Lucas hasste es, wenn man ihn anschrie. Er wusste, dass Andrews eigentlich ein netter Kerl war, er wurde leider nur sehr schnell sauer, wenn etwas nicht so lief wie er es gerne hätte. Er musste immer alles unter Kontrolle haben. „Nichts ist mit mir los. Ich hab mir einfach keine großes Gedanken darüber gemacht, okay? Das Ganze hätte wirklich Noyce oder Bridger gelten können. Ich wollte ihnen einfach nicht unnötig Bescheid sagen und sie beunruhigen."  
  
Der FBI Agent schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Gerade von dir hätte ich das nicht erwartet, ich dachte, du hättest deine Lektion bereits beim letzten Mal gelernt."  
  
Der Teenager schaute mit den Augen nach oben und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
  
David bemerkte erst jetzt seinen Fehler. „Tut mir leid, Andy, ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen!"Er wusste, dass sich der Junge Vorwürfe wegen des Todes seiner Eltern, seines besten Freundes und dessen Eltern machte. Nachdem die Polizei Andy und Sean wegen der Drohungen nicht ernst genommen hatte, hatten sie erst gar keinen Kontakt zum FBI aufgenommen aus Angst, sich lächerlich zu machen. Hätten sie damals Kotakt aufgenommen, hätte vielleicht ihr Tod verhindert werden können. Andrews wusste, dass Andy sich diesen Fehler nicht vergab.  
  
Zwei blaue Augen schauten den braunhaarigen Mann traurig an. „Warum haben sie es dann gesagt?"  
  
„Tut mir leid Andy, okay?"David Andrews fühlte sich unwohl, solche Sachen lagen ihm einfach nicht. Es musste schnell ein Themenwechsel her. „Und wie hast du dir nun den Arm gebrochen?"  
  
„Am letzten Tag des Landurlaubes hat mich Benjamin Krieg angerufen. Ben ist der Versorgungs- und Moraloffizier auf der seaQuest. Er hat mir erzählt, dass sich die Senior Crew abends zum Essen in einem Restaurant treffen wollte und hat mich dazu eingeladen. Wissen sie, ich konnte einfach nicht ablehnen. Er hat schon die ganzen Tage davor angerufen weil er etwas mit mir unternehmen wollte. Ich hab ihm ständig abgesagt und immer irgendeine Ausrede erfunden. Genau wie in den Landurlauben davor. Diesmal ging es einfach nicht. Ich hätte nur unnötig das Misstrauen der anderen geweckt. Ich glaube, der Captain hat sich eh schon so seine Gedanken gemacht." erzählte Lucas.  
  
Andrews nickte verstehend, er konnte dies gut nachvollziehen, auch wenn der Teenager damit einen Fehler begangen hatte.  
  
Der Blondschopf setzte seine Erzählung fort. „Dr. Wolenczaks Chauffeur Justus hat mich dann zu dem Treffpunkt gefahren und da abgesetzt. Als die Straße scheinbar leer war, überquerte ich sie, um zu den anderen zu gelangen. Auf einmal kam ein BMW nur so um die Ecke geschossen. Ich war wie gelähmt. Na ja, das ganze endete damit, dass der Wagen mich anfuhr und ich mit gebrochenem Arm in Krankenhaus landete. Ich war zwei Tage lang bewusstlos. Als ich wieder auf der seaQuest war, schlief ich den ersten Tag fast nur und dann wollte mich Dr. Westphalen erst einmal nicht von der Krankenstation lassen. Heute Vormittag hat sie mich dann schließlich gehen lassen. Kurze Zeit später hat mich dann Bridger zur Rede gestellt. Er wollte von mir die Wahrheit wissen. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte und die beiden Autounfälle kein Zufall waren."  
  
„Hast du es ihm erzählt?"fragte der FBI Agent.  
  
Lucas nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja und nicht nur ihm. Ich hab die ganze Senior Crew eingeweiht."Dem Teenager entging natürlich nicht, dass Andrews deshalb gar nicht glücklich aussah. „Sie brauchen mich deshalb jetzt nicht anzuschreien. Ich weiß, dass ich der Crew vertrauen kann. Und egal was sie jetzt sagen wollen, es wird nichts daran ändern und es kann das Geschehene nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Ich musste mich für etwas entscheiden und das habe ich getan. Es war das Richtige!"  
  
Der braunhaarige Mann schloss die Augen und zählte innerlich bis 10, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Okay Lucas, damit hast du Recht. Ich werde dir auch keinen Vorwurf deshalb machen, ich mache dir auch keinen Vorwurf darüber, dass du die Einladung von Krieg angenommen hast. Du weißt, dass du dies eigentlich nicht hättest machen dürfen und dabei werde ich es jetzt auch belassen. Das Ganze ist eh nicht so wichtig. Den richtigen Fehler hast du schließlich begangen, als du Noyce Einladung angenommen hast. Paul Shefield muss dich da irgendwie gesehen haben."  
  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Teenagers veränderte sich auf einmal.  
  
Dem FBI Agent entging dies natürlich nicht, in seiner Ausbildung hatte er damals auch viel über die Körpersprache von Personen lernen müssen. „Was ist los? Worüber denkst du nach?" „Ich glaube, ich habe da die ganze Zeit etwas übersehen. Ich hab ihnen doch erzählt, dass ich im UEO Hauptquartier ein Gespräch mit zwei Personen von der Computerabteilung hatte."  
  
Andrews nickte bestätigend.  
  
„Der eine, Ryan Taylor war sein Name, hat mich am Anfang so merkwürdig angeschaut. Ich dachte, das lag bloß daran, dass er jemand Älteren als mich erwartet hatte, aber Ryan hat sich kurz darauf entschuldigt und erzählt, dass er ein wichtiges Telefonat zu erledigen habe. Als er wieder zurückkam, wirkte er irgendwie nervös auf mich. Ich hab dem Ganzen aber weiterhin keine große Beachtung geschenkt. Was ist, wenn er Kontakt zu Paul Shefield hat? Was ist, wenn er Paul angerufen hat und gesagt hat, wo ich bin und wer ich nun bin?"fragte Lucas, die Besorgnis war im gut anzusehen.  
  
David Andrews legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Das könnte gut möglich sein. Ich werde das gleich einmal überprüfen lassen. Ich setz gleich einen unserer Leute daran."Er drehte sich kurz etwas zur Seite und gab etwas in den Computer ein. „Du musst sofort von Bord und wo anders hingebracht werden. Kannst du den Captain der seaQuest darum bitten, dass er dich mit einem Shuttle ans Festland bringen lässt, wo wir dich dann sofort abholen?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!"  
  
Der FBI Agent nickte. „Okay, das ist auch kein großes Problem. Dann holen wir dich gleich von der seaQuest ab."  
  
Der Teenager schüttelte erneut energisch den Kopf. „Nein! Sie verstehen mich nicht, ich werde die seaQuest nicht verlassen!"  
  
Andrews schaute Lucas irritiert an. „Wie meinst du das, Andy?"  
  
„Genau so, wie ich es gesagt habe, ich werde hier bleiben!" sagte der Teen beharrlich.  
  
David schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube du verstehst nicht ganz um was es hier geht. Paul Shefield weiß, wo du bist. Du bist auf der seaQuest nicht mehr sicher. Er hat in den letzten Tagen versucht dich zweimal umzubringen, er wird auch vor einem dritten Versuch nicht zurückschrecken."  
  
Lucas nickte. „Ich weiß."  
  
„Alles was dir dazu einfällt ist `ich weiß'? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, du kannst nicht auf der seaQuest bleiben!"  
  
„Doch, dass ist mein voller Ernst. Ich werde hier bleiben. Das ist mein Leben über das wir hier reden. Ich hab keinen Bock, mich immer zu verstecken. Ich bin gerne hier. Außerdem meinten sie doch, dass die seaQuest der sicherste Ort für mich wäre. Ich glaube nicht, dass mir hier wirklich etwas passieren könnte. Niemand kommt unbemerkt an Bord und wenn doch, ist das mein Problem und nicht ihres. Das ist mein Leben!"sagte der Teenager mit voller Überzeugung.  
  
Der FBI Agent seufzte. „Ich glaube, wir kommen hier beide nicht zu einer Entscheidung. Ich habe meine Argumente und du hast deine. Am besten beenden wir erst einmal das Gespräch und ich werde mich mit den anderen darüber unterhalten."  
  
Lucas nickte. „Okay."  
  
„Gut, ich ruf dich dann später zurück,"und damit beendete Andrews das Gespräch.  
  
Das Computergenie saß noch ein paar Minuten einfach so da, bis er sich an Captain Bridger erinnerte. Lucas griff zu seinem Pal.  
  
„Bridger hier."ertönte es durch das orangefarbene Gerät.  
  
„Hi, ich bin's Lucas. Sie wollten doch wissen, wie das Gespräch verlaufen ist."  
  
"Ja, und?"  
  
Der Blondschopf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich keine Ahnung. Wir hatten beide andere Ansichten und Andrews will mich deshalb später noch einmal anrufen."  
  
„Okay. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"fragte der Captain besorgt.  
  
Lucas nickte. „Ja klar. Lucas out."Und damit beendete diesmal Lucas das Gespräch.  
  
*************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt...  
  
Written Dezember2003 


	17. Kapitel 17

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 17  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre netten Reviews.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ein paar Minuten später saß Lucas alleine in seiner Kabine und starrte auf den Aqua Tup. Er hatte den sehnlichsten Wunsch, mit Darwin zu schwimmen. In Wirklichkeit hatte er wegen des Gespräches mit Andrews kein gutes Gefühl. Wer weiß, wie lange er noch auf der seaQuest bleiben durfte? Vielleicht hatte er nie wieder die Chance dazu mit Darwin zu schwimmen?  
  
Das Computergenie griff zu seinem Pal.  
  
„Dr. Westphalen hier."  
  
„Hallo, ich bin's Lucas. Ich wollte sie fragen, ob ich mit Darwin schwimmen darf?"  
  
Die Ärztin wollte erst nein sagen, stoppte sich dann aber selbst. Der bittende Ton in Lucas Stimme war ihr nicht entgangen. Es schien dem Jungen sehr wichtig zu sein. Kristin dachte nach, mit den heutigen Gipsen war es kein Problem, wenn sie nass wurden. Aber schwimmen war etwas anderes. Das Problem war nicht das Wasser, sondern das Gewicht des Gipsarmes. Außerdem würde es danach auch dauern bis der Gips trocken war, Lucas würde dann mindest zwei Stunden lang mit einem feuchten Gips herumlaufen. Nicht, dass er sich erkältete.  
  
„Bitte?!?"fragte Lucas erneut.  
  
Die rothaarige Ärztin konnte einfach nicht nein sagen. Das Ganze klang so wichtig für den Teenager. „Okay Lucas, aber sei vorsichtig."  
  
„Danke!"  
  
„Komm, wenn du den Taucheranzug an hast dann noch einmal zu mir. Ich mach dir dann noch etwas um deinen Gips herum, damit er nicht so nass wird."  
  
*******************  
  
Ungefähr eine viertel Stunde später befand sich der blonde Teenager im Moon Pool. Der Delphin war besonders vorsichtig mit dem Jungen, weil er wusste und spürte, dass Lucas verletzt war. Aber es war nicht nur die äußere Verletzung, die der Delphin spürte, er spürte auch eine innerliche. Sein menschlicher Freund war unendlich traurig.  
  
Darwin stupste mit seiner Schnauze Lucas behutsam in die Seite. „Lucas, traurig?"  
  
Das Computergenie brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande. Der Delphin wusste immer was er fühlte. Oft brauchten die beiden keine Worte. In manchen Nächten, wenn der Teen nicht schlafen konnte, hatte er sich einfach an den Rand des Moon Pools gesetzt und einfach nur dagesessen und Darwin hatte ihm Gesellschaft geleistet. In anderen Nächten hatten sie miteinander geredet. „Ja, ich bin traurig."  
  
„Warum?"wollte der Delphin wissen.  
  
Lucas überlegte, wie sollte er das am Besten seinem Freund erklären. „Weil ich vielleicht die seaQuest verlassen muss."  
  
„Warum verlassen? Möchtest du weg?"Der Teenager hätte schwören können, dass die Vocoder Stimme traurig klang.  
  
Der Blondschopf schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht weg. Aber es kann sein, das ich gehen muss."Er streichelte dem Delphin, der vor ihm schwamm, über die Melone. „Weißt du, da ist ein Mann, der mich umbringen möchte. Deshalb muss ich vielleicht die seaQuest verlassen."  
  
„Böser Mann. Darwin und Bridger helfen!"  
  
Das Computergenie schüttelte traurig mit dem Kopf. „In der Sache könnt ihr mir leider nicht helfen."  
  
Darwin sagte einen Moment lang nichts, es sah so aus als ob er überlegte. „Darwin auch traurig."  
  
„Danke Fischgesicht!"  
  
Auf einmal spritzte der Delphin den überraschten Jungen nass. „Schwimmen, damit die Traurigkeit vergeht."  
  
Lucas lächelte. „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee."Mit der gesunden, rechten Hand hielt sich der blonde Teenager an Darwins Rückenflosse fest und ließ sich durchs Wasser ziehen.  
  
Nach ein paar Runden stoppte der Delphin und schwamm direkt neben dem Jungen. Lucas lehnte sich dagegen und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Haut des Delphines sinken.  
  
Endlich ließ er die Tränen kommen, die er den ganzen Tag zurückgehalten hatte. Tränen über den Tod seiner Eltern, Sean und Seans Eltern. Tränen über die ganzen Schuldgefühle und die große Hilflosigkeit, die er spürte.  
  
Darwin blieb die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite und tröstete Lucas auf seine Weise. Für so etwas brauchte man keine Worte. Ein Delphin hatte andere Möglichkeiten.  
  
*****************  
  
Eine Stunde später saß Lucas erneut alleine vor dem Vidphone in der Offiziersmesse und sprach mit Andrews. Er fühlte sich ruhiger und entspannter als all' die Stunden davor. Darwin hatte immer diesen Effekt auf ihn.  
  
Andrews schaute dem Teen ins Gesicht. Er hatte ein dummes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. Manchmal hasste er seinen Job wie die Pest. Aber einer musste es ja tun. „Ich hab mit den anderen gesprochen und wir sind zu einer Entscheidung gekommen."  
  
„Und die wäre?"fragte das Computergenie gespannt und nervös. Andrews Körpersprache verritt ihm nichts Gutes.  
  
„Du kannst auf keinen Fall auf der seaQuest bleiben, egal ob es das ist, was du dir wünscht."  
  
„Warum nicht?"fragte Lucas trotzig. „Es ist doch mein Leben und nicht ihres, ich sollte derjenige sein, der entscheidet was damit passiert."  
  
Der FBI Agent seufzte. Lucas machte im das Ganze echt nicht einfach. Er hatte jetzt nur noch einen Trumpf in der Hand, wenn das nicht klappte, würde er nicht mehr weiter wissen. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, was er jetzt tun musste. Die Idee war nicht von ihm sondern von einem seiner Kollegen. Bis auf Andrews selbst, hatten die anderen diesen Vorschlag ziemlich gut gefunden. Sie waren überzeugt, dass dies funktionieren würde. David Andrews vermutete auch, dass dies funktionieren würde, aber er fand es nicht ganz fair dem Teenager gegenüber. „Andy, wir reden hier nicht nur über dein Leben."  
  
„Wie meinen sie das?"  
  
„Stell dir mal vor Paul Shefield begeht wegen dir einen Anschlag auf die seaQuest und du überlebst ihn, aber andere Crew Mitglieder hätten vielleicht nicht so viel Glück und werden schwer verletzt oder würden dabei sogar getötet. Die anderen würden dir sicherlich die Schuld daran geben. Würdest du damit umgehen können? Glaubst du, dass du vor allem mit deinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen klar kommen würdest?"  
  
Lucas senkte den Kopf. Seine Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern. „Nein!" Andrews hatte die ganze Zeit über Recht gehabt. Er konnte nicht auf der seaQuest bleiben. Er war so egoistisch gewesen, er hatte dauernd nur an sich selber gedacht. Er hatte schon genug Schuldgefühle, die ihn belasteten. Warum hatte er nicht an die anderen gedacht? Wann hatte er sich zu so einer egoistischen Person entwickelt? Er was doch früher nicht so gewesen, oder etwa doch?  
  
Der FBI Agent unterbrach den Teenager in seinen Gedanken. „Du siehst ein, dass du nicht auf der seaQuest bleiben kannst?"  
  
Das Computergenie nickte zur Bestätigung mit dem Kopf.  
  
David nickte. „Wir haben uns dafür entschieden, dich nicht mehr heute Abend abzuholen. So hast du genügend Zeit zum Packen und kannst dich von allen verabschieden. Ich werde mit Captain Bridger abklären, ob dich morgen ein Shuttle zum Festland bringen kann, damit du um 11 Uhr am Hafen bist."  
  
Lucas nickte nur stumm mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Okay, dann bis morgen. Tchüß, Andy!"  
  
„Bye."Der Bildschirm des Vidphones wurde schwarz.  
  
***************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt...  
  
Written Dezember2003 


	18. Kapitel 18

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 18  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Samusa und Moonshine5 für ihre Reviews.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fünf Minuten später ging Lucas gedankenverloren zurück zu seiner Kabine. Er fühlte sich irgendwie wie betäubt. Er öffnete seine Tür und schloss sie wieder. Langsam ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken und lies seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Dies war sein letzter Abend auf der seaQuest. Er würde dies alles hier wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen. Auf einmal blieb sein Blick auf dem Tisch hängen. Dort stand ein nagelneuer tragbarer Computer.  
  
Lucas stand auf und sah sich das gute Stück genauer an. Es war exakt das gleiche Modell, das damals beim Autounfall zerstört wurden war. Nur war dieses Modell die aktuellste Erweiterung seines alten Computers. Dieser tragbare Computer war um einiges besser und musste entsprechend teuer gewesen sein. Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie lange er für seinen Computer hatte sparen müssen und was er alles für Jobs dafür gemacht hatte.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein!"sagte der Teenager ohne seinen Blick von dem Computer zu wenden.  
  
Nathan Bridger betrat die Kabine. „Ah, wie ich sehe, hast du dein Geschenk schon gefunden."  
  
Der Blondschopf schaute den erwachsenen Mann irritiert an. „Mein Geschenk?"  
  
Bridger nickte. „Ja, es ist ein Geschenk von Admiral Noyce. Er ist heute mit der Post angekommen. Er meinte, dass ein Computerspezialist unmöglich ohne eigenen Computer arbeiten könnte."Bei seinen Worten lächelte er über das ganze Gesicht. Er wusste nur zu gut wie computerverrückt der Teenager war. Dass er dem Admiral den entscheidenden Impuls zu dem Geschenk gegeben hatte und seinen alten Freund förmlich dazu genötigt hatte, erwähnte er nicht vor dem Jungen. Er hatte sogar die Hälfte des Preises selbst bezahlt. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Teenager eher das Geschenk annehmen würde, wenn es von Noyce alleine kam.  
  
Lucas setzte sich wieder auf seine Bettkante und schaute den Captain traurig an. „Dann können sie den Computer wieder zurückschicken."  
  
„Wie bitte?"fragte Bridger geschockt, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Lucas sich riesig freuen würde. Anfangs hatte er vielleicht mit etwas Scheu gerechnet und dass der Teenager das Gefühl hatte, das Geschenk nicht annehmen zu können. Aber auf so eine klare Aussage war er nicht gefasst.  
  
„Anscheinend hat Andrews ihnen noch nicht Bescheid gegeben. Ich bin nicht mehr länger der Computerspezialist der seaQuest. Ich werde das Boot morgen verlassen."  
  
Captain Bridger ließ sich auf Lucas Stuhl fallen. „Was? Ich dachte, du wolltest hier bleiben."  
  
Der Teenager schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ja, das wollte ich am Anfang auch. Ich hab eben noch einmal mit Andrews gesprochen. Ich hab es mir jetzt anders überlegt. Ich werde die seaQuest morgen früh verlassen. Das FBI wird deshalb auch heute noch Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen."  
  
Bridger hatte das Gefühl, dass Lucas dies nicht selbst entschieden hätte, als ob jemand anders für ihn entschieden hatte oder ihn entsprechend beeinflusst hatte. „Woher kommt dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?"  
  
Das junge Computergenie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab einfach nur noch einmal über das Ganze nachgedacht und es von einem anderen Blickpunkt aus betrachtet."  
  
„Und was war das für ein Blickpunkt?"fragte Nathan.  
  
Lucas schwieg.  
  
Der Captain bemerkte, dass er darauf keine Antwort bekommen würde. Also entschied er sich wieder, zu ihrem vorherigen Thema zurück zu kehren. „Du kannst den Computer mitnehmen."Ihm entging nicht, dass der Teen protestieren wollte. „Auch wenn du uns verlässt und nicht mehr hier arbeitest, der Computer gehört dir. Es war ein Geschenk von Admiral Noyce, und Geschenke gibt man nicht zurück und damit Schluss. Er gehört dir."  
  
„Danke!"  
  
„Bedank dich nicht bei mir, sondern beim Admiral. Schick ihm am Besten doch eine kleine Email. Dann sieht er auch gleich, dass du sein Geschenk benutzt."Bridger machte eine kurze Pause. „Du wirst uns allen hier sehr fehlen. Es wird nicht mehr dasselbe ohne dich sein."  
  
Lucas senkte den Kopf. „Sie werden mir auch alle fehlen!"Der Teenager spürte einen richtigen Kloß im Hals.  
  
„Weißt du schon, wo sie dich ungefähr unterbringen werden?"  
  
Das Computergenie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nicht den geringsten Schimmer, außerdem dürfte ich ihnen das auch gar nicht verraten."  
  
Beide schwiegen sich eine Weile lang an, jeder in seinen Gedanken verloren. Dann ergriff Lucas wieder das Wort. „Glauben sie, dass wir uns jemals wiedersehen?"  
  
Nathan Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf. Er war sich zwar nicht wirklich darüber sicher, aber er wollte dem Jungen Mut machen. „Natürlich werden wir uns wiedersehen. Das FBI oder die Polizei wird Paul Shefield fassen und einsperren. Dann gibt es für dich keinen Grund mehr dich zu verstecken und du kannst endlich so Leben wie du es möchtest. Und wehe, du meldest dich dann nicht mal bei mir, dann bin ich echt sauer!"  
  
Lucas lächelte. „Sobald das Ganze vorbei ist, melde ich mich als erstes bei ihnen."  
  
Bridger war froh, dass er die Laune des Jungens etwas verbessert hatte. Innerlich ging es ihm selbst aber ganz anders. Er vermisste Lucas jetzt schon schrecklich. Er hatte vorhin nicht gelogen, ohne den Teenager war die seaQuest nicht dasselbe. Der Captain sah den Jungen prüfend an. „Versprochen?"  
  
Das Computergenie lächelte. „Versprochen!"  
  
****************  
  
Captain Bridger ging nach dem Gespräch mit Lucas nachdenklich zurück in seine eigene Kabine. Tja, das Ganze war jetzt wohl endgültig. Der blonde Teenager würde sie alle verlassen und sie würden traurig zurückbleiben. Er wusste, dass diese Tatsache seine ganze Seniorcrew betraf und nicht nur ihn selbst.  
  
Bis eben hatte Nathan noch gehofft, dass Lucas auf der seaQuest bleiben würde. In der kurzen Zeit, in der sie sich jetzt kannten, hatte er väterliche Gefühle für den Jungen entwickelt. So etwas konnte er nicht einfach verdrängen, er würde das junge Genie schrecklich vermissen.  
  
Erneut musste Bridger an eine Stelle aus dem Buch „Der träumende Delphin" denken. Wenn er sich richtig daran erinnerte, ging der Spruch so: „Vielleicht bedeutet Liebe auch lernen, jemanden gehen zu lassen, wissen, wann es Abschiednehmen heißt. Nicht zulassen, dass unsere Gefühle dem im Weg stehen, was am Ende wahrscheinlich besser ist für die, die wir lieben."  
  
Der Spruch passte exakt auf ihre Situation. Er liebte Lucas und er wusste tief in sich, dass er den Jungen deshalb gehen lassen musste. Aber die egoistische Stimme in ihm sagte, dass er den Teenager nicht verlieren wollte, dass er nicht Abschied nehmen wollte. Er wünschte sich, dass Lucas hier auf der seaQuest blieb.  
  
Aber genau mit diesen Gefühlen würde er dem Teen nur im Weg stehen und ihm das Ganze noch schwieriger machen. Es war wahrscheinlich das Richtige, wenn der Junge ging. Dann war er nicht der Gefahr ausgesetzt, die auf der seaQuest vorhanden war.  
  
Bridger musste versuchen, seine eigenen Gefühle zurückzuschrauben, um damit dem Teenager den Abschied nicht noch schwerer zumachen.  
  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er das Richtige tat, indem er Lucas gehen ließ.  
  
***************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt...  
  
Written Dezember2003  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ich habe eine Englische Übersetzung zu der Geschichte „Das Geburtstagsgeschenk"online gestellt. Sie heißt „The Birthday Present". An das Ende der Geschichte habe ich noch eine Persönliche Mitteilung gestellt. In ihr habe ich ein paar merkwürdige Fakten über Lucas Geburtsdatum gesammelt. Falls dies jemand von euch interessiert, kann er es ja einmal lesen. 


	19. Kapitel 19

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 19  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre lieben Reviews, tut mir leid, dass es mit dem Kapitel etwas gedauert hat, hatte ja wie ihr wist Fanfiction.net Probleme.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen lehnte Lucas am Rande des Moon Pooles und verabschiedete sich schon seit ein paar Minuten von Darwin.  
  
„Darwin wird Lucas vermissen!"  
  
Der Teenager streichelte dem Delphin noch einmal zum letzten Mal über den Kopf. „Ich werde dich auch vermissen. Tschüß, Darwin!"  
  
Der Teenager folgte Captain Bridger zur Andockschleuse. Bridger legte ihm aufmunternd den Arm um die Schultern.  
  
Als sie an der Andockschleuse ankamen, zog Bridger den Arm weg, damit sich Lucas von den anderen verabschieden konnte.  
  
Die ganze Senior Crew hatte sich dort versammelt, um ihren jungen Freund auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Niemand sah besonders glücklich aus.  
  
Alle standen ein wenig unschlüssig herum, niemand wollte so richtig den Anfang machen, schließlich trat Commander Ford auf Lucas zu. „Hör auf das, was dir das FBI sagt, sie kennen sich mit ihrem Job gut aus und wissen was sie zu tun haben."  
  
Der Teenager nickte mit dem Kopf.  
  
Ford reichte ihm zum Abschied die Hand. „Macht's gut Lucas und pass auf dich auf."  
  
Erneut nickte das Computergenie mit dem Kopf. Er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Er hasste große Abschiedsszenen. „Ich werd' mir Mühe geben."  
  
Als nächstes trat Crocker auf den Jungen zu. „Halt die Ohren steif und denk dran, immer ne' Hand breit Wasser unterm Kiel."  
  
Lucas lächelte. So etwas konnte nur dem Chief einfallen. „Ich werd's nicht vergessen."  
  
Zur Überraschung des Teenagers gab Manilow dem Jungen eine schnell Umarmung.  
  
Katie Hitchcock umarmte den Teenager auch zum Abschied.  
  
Das Computergenie lächelte sie an. „Versprich mir, dass du an unserem Stinger weiterarbeitest."  
  
Die Frau nickte. „Das tu ich. Aber es ist eine Gazelle!"  
  
Der Blondschopf schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein es ist ein Stinger. Und wenn ich heraus bekomme, dass du den Stinger gebaut hast und ihn dann Gazelle genannt hast, komme ich aus meinem Versteck heraus und erzähle der ganzen Welt, dass es ein Stinger ist!"  
  
„Okay."sagte Lt. Co. Hitchcock.  
  
Nun wandte sich Lucas an Tim und Miguel die nebeneinander standen. „Passt mir auf Ben auf, dass er nicht irgendwelchen Unsinn macht und z.B. die seaQuest in die Luft jagt."  
  
Die beiden Freunde nickten. O'Neill ergriff als Erster das Wort. „Schick uns keine Email oder sonstiges, okay?"  
  
„Warum nicht? Ich weiß, wie man so etwas richtig verschlüsselt ohne das jemand den Absender herausbekommt."meinte Lucas.  
  
Der Mann mit der Brille schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Wenn es Paul Shefiel doch irgendwie herausbekommt, würden wir uns deshalb immer Vorwürfe machen. Versprich es mir Lucas."Er wusste. wenn der Teenager es versprechen würde, würde es sich auch auf jeden Fall daran halten. Das Ehrenwort war heilig.  
  
Das Computergenie hob die Hand und nickte. „Okay, ich schwöre es dir hiermit hoch und heilig."  
  
O'Neill lächelte. „Gut!"  
  
Ortiz nickte zu der ganzen Sache. „Aber melde dich sobald alles vorbei ist, in der Minute in der Paul Shefield gefasst ist, möchten wir schon von dir hören, wie es dir geht."  
  
Der blonde Teenager nickte. Dann meinte er zu den beiden und Ben Folgendes. „Kümmert euch um Darwin und spielt ab und zu mit ihm. Aber Ben, ich warne dich, wenn du irgendetwas am Vocoder machst, werde ich davon erfahren und es dir ewig vorhalten. Du wirst dir wünschen, dass ich ewig in meinem Versteck geblieben wäre!"Die letzten Worte an den Versorgungsoffizier hatte er im ernsten und drohenden Tonfall ausgesprochen.  
  
Ben wusste nur zu gut, was Lucas meinte. Er hatte um den Jungen einmal ein bisschen zu ärgern, die Batterien aus dem Vocoder entfernt. Das Ganze hatte dem Kommunikationsgerät nicht besonders gut getan und der Teenager hatte die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, den Fehler wieder zu reparieren. Lucas war stinksauer auf Ben gewesen und hatte eine ganze Woche lang nicht mehr mit ihm geredet.  
  
Krieg hatte versucht, dem Teenager alle möglichen Witze zu erzählen, um ihn damit zum Lachen zu bringen, aber das Gesicht des Teens hatte nicht die geringste Regung gezeigt. Das junge Genie wahr zwar eigentlich nicht besonders nachtragend, aber wenn es um seinen Computer oder vor allem um den Vocoder ging, war das etwas ganz anderes. Der Moraloffizier hatte sich wegen der ganzen Sache mit dem Vocoder bestimmt schon tausendmal entschuldigt. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich den Vocoder nicht anrühren werde und es auch nicht wagen werde, ihn überhaupt anzublicken."  
  
Das Computergenie musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang. „Das will ich auch für dich hoffen"  
  
Benjamin streckte Lucas einen quadratischen Briefumschlag entgegen. „Hier nimm das."Die Crew schaute Krieg misstrauisch an. Bei seinen Geschenken musste man immer vorsichtig sein. Dem Lt. entgingen die argwöhnischen Blicke der anderen natürlich nicht. „Keine Angst Leute, es ist nichts Illegales, nichts Gefährliches und es ist 100 Prozent jugendfrei!"  
  
Der Teenager nahm den Brief grinsend entgegen. „Danke! Was ist das?"  
  
„Mach es nachher im Shuttle auf, dann weißt du es."  
  
„Okay."sagte Lucas und steckte es in die Tasche seiner Jeansjacke.  
  
Benjamin Krieg umarmte denn Jungen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Wer auch immer du bist, Lucas oder Andy, das Ganze verändert nichts zwischen uns." Dann ließ er den Teenager los.  
  
Der Blondschopf biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Danke Ben, ich glaube, du weißt was das mir bedeutet."  
  
Als letztes trat Dr. Westphalen auf den Jungen zu. Captain Bridger hatte sich dafür entschieden, Lucas persönlich mit dem Shuttle zum Hafen zu bringen. Er würde sich dann erst dort verabschieden.  
  
Die rothaarige Ärztin wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und umarmte den Jungen lange. „Denk daran, dass du auch immer richtig isst. Mindestens drei Mahlzeiten pro Tag. Und sitz nicht so oft vor dem Computer."Sie wusste, dass sie dabei auf taube Ohren stieß, sagte es aber trotzdem. Wenn Lucas erst einmal vor seinem Computer saß, vergaß er die ganze Welt um sich herum und man musste ihn förmlich zum essen zwingen. Kein Wunder, dass der Junge immer so schlank war. „Ich werde dich vermissen."  
  
„Sie werden mir auch fehlen und kümmern sie sich um meinen Vocoder."  
  
Nun ließ Kristin den Teenager los.  
  
Captain Bridger schaute auf die Uhr und wandte sich an Lucas. „Wir müssen jetzt los."  
  
Das Computergenie nickte und folgte dem Captain zur Einstiegslucke. Sein Gepäck befand sich bereits im Shuttle. Kurz bevor der blonde Teenager einstieg, schaute er sich noch einmal zum letzten Mal zu seinen Freunden um. Er sog das Bild genau in sich auf und versuchte alles so bewusst wie möglich zu erleben. Vielleicht war es für ihn ja das letzte Mal, dass er seine Freunde sah. Dann verschwand auch Lucas im Shuttle.  
  
*****************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt...  
  
Written Dezember2003 


	20. Kapitel 20

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 20  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Das Lied „Grease Lightnin'"stammt aus dem Film Grease.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht wie immer an Samusa und Yury für ihre netten Reviews.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Captain Bridger und Lucas waren bereits 10 Meilen von der seaQuest entfernt, als dem Teenager der Brief von Ben einfiel. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und öffnete den Umschlag behutsam. Darin befanden sich eine unbeschriftete CD und ein Brief. Langsam faltete er den Brief auseinander und begann ihn zu lesen:  
  
~*~  
  
Lieber Lucas,  
  
normalerweise hätte ich mir lange Gedanken über  
ein passendes Abschiedsgeschenk gemacht. Aber  
da der Abschied so plötzlich kam, hab ich die erste  
Idee verwirklicht, die mir in den Sinn kam. Vergib  
mir also bitte, wenn es nicht besonderst kreativ ist.  
Mein Geschenk an dich ist die CD, die sich mit in  
diesen Umschlag befindet. Ich habe dir zwei  
Lieder darauf gebrannt.  
  
Ich habe es dir glaube ich nie gesagt, aber du  
warst immer wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich. Ich  
werde nie vergessen, wie viel Spaß wir immer  
zusammen hatten und wie oft wir Commander  
Ford beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätten.  
An diese Zeit, soll dich das erste Lied auf der CD  
erinnern.  
  
Das zweite Lied zu finden war schwieriger.  
Eigentlich wollte ich ein Lied nehmen in dem es  
um das Thema Abschied geht. Leider habe ich  
da aber nichts Passendes gefunden.  
Gott sei Dank fiel mir dann aber noch dieser  
alte Song von der Gruppe Take That ein.  
  
Das Lied heißt „Never Forget". Und genau um  
diese zwei Worte geht es mir in dem Lied.  
Never forget! Also, ich hoffe, du vergisst uns  
alle nicht und denkst ab und zu an uns.  
Die seaQuest wird ohne dich nicht mehr so sein  
wie sie war. Du wirst uns allen fehlen!  
  
Du brauchst keine Angst um deinen Vocoder zu  
haben. Ich verspreche dir, ihn nicht anzurühren  
und ich bin mir sicher, dass Dr. Westphalen ihn  
wie eine Löwin verteidigen wird. Sicherlich  
plant sich in diesem Moment schon an einer  
Alarmanlage, die absolut versorgungs- und  
moraloffiziersicher ist.  
  
Ich hoffe sehr, dass dir dein neues Leben gefallen  
wird und du darin glücklich bist.  
  
Alles Liebe Ben  
  
~*~  
  
Lucas stand auf und kramte seinen Diskman aus seiner Tasche. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin und legte die CD ein und drückte Play.  
  
Als er die ersten Töne des Liedes hörte, fing er an zu lachen.  
  
***  
  
This car could be automatic, systematic, hydromatic, why it's greased  
Lightnin'  
  
*  
  
I'll get some overhad lifters and fourbarrel quads, oh yeah  
  
*  
  
Keep talking wow keep talking  
  
*  
  
A fuel-injection cut-off with chrome-plated rods, oh yeah  
  
*  
  
I'll get the money I'll kill to get the money  
  
*  
  
With a four-speed on the floor,  
  
*  
  
They'll be waitin' at the door  
  
*  
  
Ya know that ain't no shit when we're gettin' lots  
  
*  
  
Of tit in greased lightnin'  
  
*  
  
Go go go go  
  
Go go go go  
  
go go go go  
  
*  
  
Go greased lightnin'  
  
*  
  
You're burnin' up the quater mile  
  
*  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin' go  
  
*  
  
Go, greased lightnin', you're coastin'  
  
through the heat lap trial  
  
*  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lighnin'  
  
*  
  
You are supreme  
  
The chicks'll cream  
  
For greased lightnin'  
  
*  
  
Go go go go  
  
Go go go go  
  
*  
  
I'll get sume purple frenched tail-lights  
  
and thirty-inch fins, oh yeah  
  
*  
  
Wooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
  
*  
  
A palomino dashboard and dual muffler  
  
twins, oh yeah  
  
*  
  
Wooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
  
*  
  
With new pistons, plugs and shocks  
  
You can get off the rocks  
  
Ya know I ain't a braggin'  
  
She's a real pussy waggon  
  
Greased lightnin  
  
*  
  
Go go go go  
  
Go go go go  
  
go go go go  
  
*  
  
Go, greased lightnin'  
  
You're burnin' up the quater mile  
  
*  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin' go  
  
*  
  
Go greased lightnin', you're coastin'  
  
through the heat lap trial  
  
*  
  
Greased lightnin, go greased lightnin'  
  
*  
  
You're supreme  
  
The chicks'll cream  
  
For greased lightnin'!  
  
*  
  
Go go go go  
  
Go go go go  
  
Go go go go  
  
Why yuh  
  
*  
  
Go, greased lightnin'  
  
You're burnin' up the quater mile  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin' go  
  
*  
  
I said go greased lightnin', you're coastin'  
  
through the heat lap trial  
  
*  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
*  
  
You ar supreme  
  
The chicks'll cream  
  
For greased lightnin'!  
  
*  
  
Go go go go  
  
Go go go go  
  
Go go go go  
  
Go go go  
  
*  
  
Go greased lightnin'  
  
Go greased lightnin', go  
  
*  
  
Go greased lightnin'  
  
*  
  
Go greased lightnin'  
  
Go greased lightnin', go  
  
*  
  
Go greased lightnin'  
  
*  
  
Go greased lightnin'  
  
Go greased lightnin', go  
  
*  
  
Go greased lightnin', oh, yeah, wow  
  
*  
  
Go greased ligthnin'  
  
Go greased lightnin', go  
  
Go go go  
  
*  
  
Go greased lightnin',  
  
You're burnin' up the quater mile  
  
*  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lighnin' go  
  
*  
  
Go greased lightnin', you're coastin'  
  
through the heat lap trial  
  
*  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin' go  
  
*  
  
You are supreme  
  
The chicks'll cream  
  
You ain't no shit  
  
Get lots of tit  
  
You ain't braggin'  
  
You're pussy waggon  
  
I ain't a-braggin'  
  
A pussy waggon  
  
Ain't no shit  
  
With lots of tit  
  
you are supreme  
  
The chicks'll cream  
  
*  
  
For greased lightnin' yeah  
  
For greased lightnin' yeah  
  
For greased lightnin' yeah  
  
For greased lightnin' lightnin'  
  
Lightnin' lightnin' lightnin'  
  
Lightnin'  
  
Lightnin'  
  
***  
  
Für jemanden, der nicht zur Senior Crew der seaQuest gehörte, war dies ein ganz normales Lied. Der Song „Grease Lightnin'"stammte aus dem Film "Grease, der 1978 mit Olivia Newton-John und John Travolta erfolgreich in den Kinos lief. Es war einer dieser Filme, die aus einer Mischung von Story, Gesang und Tanz bestanden.  
  
Aber für die Senior Crew war der Film und gerade dieser ganz spezielle Song etwas ganz besonderes. Und Schuld daran war Commander Ford.  
  
Die Senior Crew hatte vor ein paar Wochen einen Video- oder eher gesagt DVD Abend gemacht. Dabei hatten sie sich unter anderen den Film „Grease" angesehen. An der Stelle des Filmes, in der „Grease Lightnin'"gespielt wird, waren die männlichen Hauptdarsteller in einer Werkstatt und brachten ein Auto auf Vordermann. Dabei sangen und tanzten sie und zogen auf ihre Art und Weise eine große Schau ab.  
  
Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte der Commander den Film schweigend verfolgt und hatte sich mit sehr kritischen Hinsehen zufrieden gegeben. Aber an der Stelle explodierte er förmlich und er machte denn Film völlig nieder. Die ganze Story wäre absurd und die Darsteller könnten auch nichts anderes als merkwürdig zur Musik herumhüpfen. Er ließ kein gutes Haar an dem Film und war völlig außer sich.  
  
Die Crew war von Jonathan Fords Verhalten total geschockt. So hatten sie ihren sonst immer steifen, disziplinierten und coolen Commander noch nie erlebt. Sie wussten alle, dass Ford Ballett liebte und waren davon ausgegangen, dass er nichts gegen Tanzfilme hatte.  
  
Den anderen hatte „Grease"gefallen und wenn sie ehrlich waren, hatte sie Jonathan Fords Verhalten sehr amüsiert. Im Nachhinein wurde der Commander sogar öfter damit aufgezogen. Aber bei den nächsten DVD Abenden, wurden Filme wie „Saturday Night Fever", „West Side Story", „Flashdance", „A Chorus Line", „Center Stage"oder „Dirty Dancing"vorsichtshalber von der Crew vermieden.  
  
Bis Commander Ford einmal selbst die DVDs zu „Center Stage"und „Billy Elliot"mitbrachte, nach seiner Meinung musste er nämlich der Crew zeigen, wie ordentliche Filme in denen auch nur etwas Tanz vor kam, auszusehen hatten.  
  
Die ganze Geschichte aber auf die Spitze getrieben hatten Benjamin Krieg und Lucas. Und genau deshalb konnte sich der blonde Teenager beim Anhören des Liedes das Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen.  
  
Ben und das Computergenie hatten sich einen kleinen Scherz ausgedacht, der sich gegen den Commander gerichtet hatte.  
  
Ford ließ sich immer von einem Radiowecker aufwecken und nachdem Krieg dieses Teil organisiert hatte, programmierte es Lucas so um, dass es nur noch „Grease Lightnin'"spielte.  
  
Aber das war nicht das Einzige was sie taten.  
  
Als Ford mit dem Mag Leve fuhr, ließen sie das Lied als „Fahrstuhl"Musik über die Lautsprecher des Transportmittels laufen. Zusätzlich programmierte Lucas nach Bens Idee auch noch die Lautsprecher in der Kantine. Sie spielten als Hintergrundmusik zum Essen mehrfach „Grease Lightning'", dies taten sie aber in so einer Lautstärke, dass es niemanden so richtig störte, außer den Commander. Die brachte allerdings auch noch einen unbeabsichtigten aber interessanten Nebenaspekt mit. Vielen Leuten ging das Lied jetzt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und sie summten es den ganzen Tag vor sich hin, Ford hatte keine Chance, dem Ganzen zu entgehen.  
  
Tja, man könnte sagen, der Commander war über das Ganze „not amused"!, aber für Lt. Krieg und den Teenager war dies der größte Spaß, den sie seit Langem gehabt hatten. Auch jetzt musste Lucas schließlich noch darüber lachen, wenn er daran dachte, wie viel Spaß Ben und er dabei gehabt hatten und was für ein Gesicht Ford gemacht hatte.  
  
Nachdem das Lied abgelaufen war, startete das zweite.  
  
**********************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt...  
  
Written Dezember 2004  
  
*****************  
  
Zusatzinformation:  
  
Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel etwas merkwürdig ist. Aber als ich an dieser Stelle beim schreiben war, brauchte ich einfach etwas was einen positiven Beigeschmack hatte. 


	21. Kapitel 21

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 21  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
*Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen? (Joseph Fiennes)*  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa und Yury für ihre netten Reviews.  
  
Das Lied „Never Forget"stammt von der Gruppe Take That.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nachdem das Lied abgelaufen war, startete das zweite.  
  
***  
  
We've come a long way  
  
But we are not to sure where we've been  
  
We've had suceed  
  
We've had good times  
  
But remember this  
  
*  
  
Been on this path of life for so long  
  
Feel I've walked a thousand miles  
  
Sometimes strolled hand in hand with love  
  
Everybody's been there  
  
With danger on my mind I would stand on the line of hope  
  
And I knew I could make it  
  
Once I knew the boudaries I looked into the clouds and saw  
  
My face in the moonlight  
  
Just then I realised what a fool I could be  
  
Just cause I look so high I don't have to see me  
  
Finding a paradise wasn't easy but still  
  
There's a road going down the other side of this hill  
  
*  
  
Never forget where you've come here from  
  
Never pretend that it's all real  
  
Someday soon this will be someone else's dream  
  
This will be someone else's dream  
  
*  
  
Been safe from the arms of dissapointment for so long  
  
Fell each day we've come too far  
  
Yet each day seems to make much more  
  
Sure is good to be here  
  
I understand the meaning of "I can't explain this feeling"  
  
Now it feels so unreal  
  
At night I see the hand that reminds me of the stand that I make  
  
The fact of reality  
  
*  
  
Never forget where you've come here from  
  
Never pretend that it's all real  
  
Someday soon this will be someone else's dream  
  
This will be someone else's dream  
  
*  
  
We've come so far  
  
And we've reached so high  
  
And we looked each day and night in the eye  
  
And we're still so young  
  
And we hope for more  
  
But remember this  
  
*  
  
We are not invincible  
  
Not invinciple  
  
No  
  
We're only people  
  
We're only people  
  
We are not invinciple  
  
Ehe, we are not invinciple  
  
we are not invinciple  
  
*  
  
So come and tell me  
  
*  
  
Never forget where you've come here from  
  
Never pretend that it's all real  
  
Someday soon this will be someone else's dream  
  
This will be someone else's dream  
  
*  
  
Never  
  
Never forget  
  
Never pretend that it's all real  
  
Someday soon this will be someone else's dream  
  
This will be someone else's dream  
  
*  
  
Never  
  
Everybody sing that song  
  
Oh Baby  
  
Never  
  
No never  
  
Never forget oh no  
  
Someday  
  
Lalalalalala  
  
oh oh  
  
*  
  
Never  
  
Everybody sing that song  
  
Never  
  
Jeh lalalalalal  
  
Someday  
  
Come on  
  
Come on everybody, everybody, everybody, everybody, everybody  
  
*  
  
Never  
  
Never forget  
  
Never pretend that it's all real  
  
Someday soon this will be someone else's dream  
  
This will be someone else's dream  
  
*  
  
We've come so far  
  
And we've reached so high  
  
And we looked each day and night in the eye  
  
And we're still so young  
  
And we hope for more  
  
***  
  
Lucas hatte dieses Lied zwar noch nie zuvor gehört, aber es gefiel ihm sehr gut. Und er würde seine Freunde von der seaQuest ganz bestimmt nicht vergessen. Was man in seinem Herzen hatte, konnte man nie im Leben wieder vergessen.  
  
Der Name „Take That"sagte ihm aber allerdings schon etwas. Seans Mutter Mandy hatte aus ihrer eigenen Jugend ein paar von ihren Teeniezeitschriften aufgehoben. Misses Richards hatte den Jungen die Zeitschriften einmal ausgeliehen und sie hatten sie gelesen, durchgeschaut und sich über einiges lustig gemacht. Das Ganze war irgendwie eine besondere Art von Geschichtsunterricht gewesen. Durch das Lesen von Teeniemagazinen konnte man manchmal mehr über eine Generation von Jugendlichen herausbekommen, als durch das Büffeln in Geschichtsbüchern.  
  
Lucas erinnerte sich daran, dass „Take That"eine englische Boygroup war, die ungefähr von 1991-1996 erfolgreich in den Charts vertreten war. „Take That"war wahnsinnig erfolgreich gewesen und das erste Mal seit langen, wurde wieder der Begriff „Beatlemania"benutzt.  
  
Konzerte mussten abgebrochen werden, weil die Fans zu sehr an die Bühne drückten. Das ganze war einfach unglaublich gewesen.  
  
Robbie Williams, der später alleine ein Mega Star wurde, war auch lange Zeit ein „Take That"Mitglied gewesen, bis er aus der Gruppe ausstieg bzw. herausgeworfen wurde. Ab da war die Band dann nur noch zu viert.  
  
Der letzte Song, bei dem alle fünf zu hören waren, war „Never Forget". Nachdem einige Zeit später sich die Band ganz auflöste, sahen die Fans dieses Lied als Abschiedssong an und er war sehr lange in den Charts vertreten. Dabei war es nicht ihr letzte Lied uns es folgten noch welche, aber die Botschaft des Textes und die Worte „Never Forget"machte es für die Fans zum Abschiedssong.  
  
Lucas konnte sich sogar noch daran erinnern, dass sich in zwei oder drei Zeitungen ein Poster mit dem Aufdruck „Never Forget Take That"befunden hatte. Sticker mit diesem Spruch hatte es auch gegeben.  
  
Die Auflösung von „Take That"hatte für einen ziemlichen Wirbel bei den Fans gesorgt, die Telefone vom „Sorgentelefon"standen nicht mehr still. Für viele Fans war eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Die schlimmste Reaktion darauf war sogar Selbstmord.  
  
Als das Lied zu Ende war, nahm Lucas die Kopfhörer ab und packte den Diskman wieder weg.  
  
Captain Bridger beobachtete vom Steuerplatz aus den Teenager, als dieser sich wieder neben ihn auf den Platz des Copiloten setzte. „Worüber denkst du nach?"  
  
Das Computergenie schaute hinaus in den Ozean. „Wie sehr ich sie alle vermissen werde."Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann sprach er weiter. „Wissen sie, ich habe überhaupt keine Lust auf das Ganze. Wer weiß, wo ich hin komme? Sicherlich wird es mir dort nicht gefallen."  
  
Nathan konnte dies gut nachvollziehen, versuchte den Jungen aber etwas aufzumuntern. „Vielleicht wird es ja besser als du vermutest."  
  
Der blonde Teenager schaute den Captain kritisch an. „Glauben sie das wirklich?"  
  
Bridger zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht. Aber sieh das Ganze doch mal so, wolltest du am Anfang gleich auf die seaQuest?"  
  
Lucas senkte den Blick und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Na siehst du, und jetzt gefällt er dir so gut, dass du am liebsten nicht mehr dort weg möchtest. Vielleicht wird es dir jetzt wieder so ergehen."  
  
Nun zuckte der Blondschopf mit den Schultern. „Kann gut sein, dass sie Recht haben. Aber trotzdem geht für mich dann die ganze Lügerei wieder von vorne los. Ich hasse das! Außerdem möchte ich nicht von ihnen allen weg."  
  
Captain Bridger musterte den Teenager eindringlich. „Du klingst so, als ob du auf der seaQuest bleiben möchtest. Mein Angebot steht noch, du kannst dort bleiben, wenn es dein Wunsch ist. Noch können wir umdrehen, du musst es nur sagen."Und wieder stand der Captain zwischen zwei Stühlen. Er wurde alles dafür geben, wenn Lucas bei ihm bleiben würde, andererseits wusste er aber auch, dass die seaQuest nicht mehr sicher für den Teen war. Er konnte nichts tun, außer sich mit der Entscheidung des Jungens abzufinden, auch wenn es ihm selbst das Herz brach!  
  
Lucas brauchte über die Worte des Captains nicht nachzudenken. Er wünschte sich im Moment nichts Sehnlicheres als auf der seaQuest zu bleiben. Aber das ging einfach nicht. Damit brachte er die anderen alle nur in unnötige Gefahr. Der Teenager schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde die seaQuest verlassen!"  
  
*********************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt...  
  
Written Dezember 2004  
  
*********************  
  
Zusatzinformation:  
  
In Kapitel 20 habe ich Ben in seinen Brief erwähnen lassen, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte ein Lied zu finden. Allerdings ist dies nicht ganz richtig. Ich war die jenige die Probleme hatte ein passendes Lied zu finden. Ich wollte ein Lied das ich mit Abschied verbinde aber nicht in die Richtung Tot geht, weil es so nicht in die Geschichte gepasst hätte.  
  
Da ich aber ein alter Take That Fan bin, fiel mir irgendwann das Lied „Never Forget"ein. Die Take That Informationen in diesem Kapitel sind alle wahr. Ich selbst hatte auch ein Poster an der Wand hängen auf dem stand „Never Forget Take That". Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass ich einen Sticker mit dem entsprechenden Spruch noch besitze.  
  
Und bei dem Lied „Never Forget"sind mir genau zwei Worte wichtig: Never Forget! Auf die Geschichte bezogen soll Lucas nicht seine Freunde von der seaQuest vergessen, aber für mich gibt es noch eine zweite Bedeutung. Und die bezieht sich auf das richtige Leben. Für mich heißt es „Never Forget Jonathan Brandis"! Und das werde ich nicht! 


	22. Kapitel 22

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 22  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre netten Reviews.  
  
@Yury: Danke das du den Fehler mit 2004 entdeckt hast, sollte natürlich 2003 heißen. Bis jetzt hab ich noch nichts erfunden womit ich in die Zukunft reisen kann.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Um fünf Minuten vor 11 dockte das Shuttle im Hafen an. Die beiden Shuttleinsassen standen auf und gingen in einen anderen Teil des Shuttles. Bevor Lucas aber die Tür öffnen konnte, hielt ihn Captain Bridger zurück. „Warte noch einen Moment Lucas."  
  
Der Teenager drehte sich zu Bridger um und schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
Nathan zog ein kleines Kästchen aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt es dem Computergenie hin. „Das ist ein Abschiedsgeschenk von mir und Darwin. Eigentlich solltest du es erst später einmal zu deinem Geburtstag bekommen. Aber ich glaube jetzt ist der bessere Zeitpunkt für das Geschenk."  
  
Lucas nahm das kleine Kästchen in die Hand. „Darf ich es öffnen?"  
  
Der Captain der seaQuest nickte mit dem Kopf. „Natürlich."Er hoffte, dass dies das richtige Geschenk für den Jungen war und der Teenager sich darüber freuen würde und es nicht albern finden würde. So etwas mochte schließlich nicht jeder.  
  
Der Blondschopf öffnete das Kästchen, als er sah was sich darin befand lächelte er und seine blauen Augen leuchteten. „Wow!"  
  
„Gefällt es dir?"  
  
Lucas nickte. „Und wie, das ist der absolute Wahnsinn!"Behutsam nahm er die Kette aus dem Kästchen. Das Band war aus schwarzen Leder und daran befand sich ein silberner Delphin. Der Teenager sah den Delphin genauer an. „Wo haben sie das gefunden? Der Delphin sieht genauso aus wie Darwin, ich könnte schwören, dass er es ist."  
  
Bridger grinste und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Das ist er auch. Es wurde nach einem Bild von ihm angefertigt. Die Schmuckhändlerin hat wirklich sehr gute Arbeit geleistet."  
  
Lucas gab dem Captain eine kurze Umarmung. „Danke, Sir. Das Geschenk ist großartig."  
  
„Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du so Darwin immer mitnehmen kannst. Egal, wohin du gehst."Nathan wusste, dass der Teenager und Darwin eine besondere Beziehung zueinander hatten. Ein paar Besatzungsmitglieder hatten den Delphin schon spaßeshalber in Lassie umbenannt, weil er dem Jungen auf der seaQuest meistens wie ein Hund folgte. Aber das Ganze ging nicht nur vom Darwin aus, Lucas selbst bezeichnete den Delphin als seinen besten Freund.  
  
Darwin war schon ein paar Mal zu Bridger gekommen, um mit ihm zu schwimmen. Wenn der Captain keine Zeit dazu hatte, hatte er seinem Freund häufiger vorgeschlagen, den Teenager stattdessen zu fragen, hatte aber dann meistens von dem Delphin zu hören bekommen, dass Lucas auch keine Zeit habe. Tja, dachte Bridger zu sich selbst, anscheinend war er inzwischen nur noch zweite Wahl. So etwas musste man auch lernen zu akzeptieren, aber dies war etwas, was er gerne tat.  
  
Bridger hatte sich oft gefragt, woher Lucas Liebe und Interesse für die Delphine kam. Ohne diese Komponenten hätte er den Vocoder sicherlich nicht entwickeln können. Was hatte den 14 Jährigen dazu gebracht, den Vocoder zu entwickeln? Warum hatte er den Teenager nie danach gefragt? Aber jetzt war es zu spät.  
  
Lucas machte das Lederband etwas weiter, damit es über seinen Kopf ging. Danach stellte er es wieder enger, so dass das Band direkt um seinen Hals passte.  
  
Nathan schaute auf die Uhr und seufztee innerlich. „Jetzt heißt es wohl Abschied nehmen."  
  
Der Blondschopf nickte betroffen. „Ja."  
  
„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir uns schon hier richtig verabschieden. Das FBI will dich sicherlich so schnell wie möglich mitnehmen."  
  
Lucas nickte.  
  
Die beiden umarmten sich bloß zum Abschied. Beide brauchten keine Worte, um dem anderen zu sagen was sie fühlten. Sie wussten es auch so.  
  
Nachdem sie sich aus der Umarmung lösten, öffnete Bridger das Shuttle. Lucas nahm eine Reisetasche in die rechte Hand. Bridger nahm die zweite, schwerere Tasche.  
  
Die beiden traten in das grelle Sonnenlicht und mussten erst einmal die Augen kurz schließen. Das künstliche Sonnenlicht der seaQuest war schon etwas anderes. Beide standen am Rand des Hafenbeckens und schauten sich um. Lucas setzte die Tasche neben sich ab und zeigte dann nach links, von dort kamen zwei Männer im mittleren Alter auf sie zu. „Da kommt Agent Andrews mit einem seiner Kollegen."  
  
Als die FBI Agenten nur noch circa 15 Schritte von ihnen entfernt waren, ertönte plötzlich ein Gewehrschuss, der Lucas und Bridger nur knapp verfehlte. Lucas hatte nur einen Gedanken: Paul Shefield war hier.  
  
***********************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt...  
  
Written Dezember 2003 


	23. Kapitel 23

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 23  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Als die FBI Agenten nur noch circa 15 Schritte von ihnen entfernt waren, ertönte plötzlich ein Gewehrschuss, der Lucas und Bridger nur knapp verfehlte. Lucas hatte nur einen Gedanken: Paul Shefield war hier.  
  
Der Captain ließ die Tasche fallen und handelte schnell. Es gab hier nichts, wohinter sie sich sofort verstecken konnten, bis zum Shuttle waren es noch mindestens 5 Schritte. Das war ein zu hohes Risiko. Ohne nachzudenken, packte er Lucas am Ellbogen und riss ihm mit sich ins Hafenbecken. Dies war die einzige Möglichkeit, aus der Schusslinie zu kommen. Der Fall ins Hafenbecken war zwei Meter tief und beide klatschten ins Wasser.  
  
Der Captain war der erste, der wieder an der Wasseroberfläche auftauchte. Panisch blickte er sich um und hielt nach dem blonden Teen Ausschau. Von der Schießerei, die sich Paul Shefield, mehrere FBI Agenten und das Polizeisondereinsatzkommando lieferten, hörte er nichts. Er blockte die ganzen Geräusche aus.  
  
Als Lucas ein paar Sekunden später immer noch nicht auftauchte, stieg Bridgers Panik. Der Teenager konnte mit dem Gips nicht richtig schwimmen und das Gewicht der nassen Klamotten und des Gipses würden ihn hinunterziehen.  
  
Nathan begann zu tauchen, konnte den Jungen aber nirgendwo entdecken. Als er gerade wieder an der Wasseroberfläche war um Luft zuholen, tauchte Lucas auf einmal prustend neben ihm auf. Aber er war nicht allein. Darwin war bei ihm und an dem hielt sich der Teenager mit aller Kraft fest. Der Delphin war dem Shuttle gefolgt, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten. Bridger konnte über die Tatsache nicht glücklicher sein als er war.  
  
Der Captain der seaQuest sah den Jungen besorgt an. „Bist du okay?"  
  
Lucas nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja, Dank Darwin. Ich hab bloß etwas Wasser geschluckt."  
  
Der Delphin schnatterte freundlich drauf los. Ohne den Vocoder konnten die beiden aber nichts verstehen.  
  
Auf einmal tauchten ein paar Leute am Rand des Hafenbeckens auf und schauten hinunter ins Wasser, Agent Andrews war einer von ihnen. „Sind sie beide okay?"fragte ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und Vollbart.  
  
Bridger und Lucas schauten nach oben und nickten beide.  
  
Der FBI Agent, der eben die Frage gestellt hatte, zeigte mit dem Arm nach rechts.  
  
„Schwimmen sie in die Richtung, da ist eine Stelle, an der man Boote ins Wasser lässt und sie die Möglichkeit haben, aus dem Wasser heraus zu kommen."  
  
Nathan, Lucas und Darwin schwammen in die Richtung, wobei Bridger immer darauf achtete, dass Lucas nicht den Halt bei Darwin verlieren würde. Dies erwies sich aber als völlig unnötig, Darwin hatte Lucas schon oft genug beim Spielen durchs Wasser gezogen um zu wissen, wie man so etwas machte.  
  
***************  
  
Etwas später hatten der Captain der seaQuest und das Computergenie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und waren in warme Decken gewickelt. Agent Andrews stand bei ihnen und erzählte ihnen gerade, dass Paul Shefield bei der Schießerei gefasst wurden war.  
  
Bridger schaute sich im Hafen um. Dort wimmelte es nur so von FBI Agenten und Polizisten. Das Ganze konnte kein Zufall sein. Sie hatten gewusst, dass Shefield hier auftauchen würde, sie hatten ihm eine Falle gestellt und Lucas als Köder benutzt. Ärger stieg in ihm hoch.  
  
Der blonde Teenager schaute Andrews fragend an. Wasser tropfte von seinen nassen Haaren. „Was passiert jetzt mit Paul Shefield?"  
  
„Er wird wegen fünffachen Mordes und versuchten Mordes angeklagt. Lebenslänglich ist ihm sicher."meinte Andrews.  
  
„Hatte ich mit Ryan Taylor Recht? Hatte er Kontakt mit Shefield?"fragte Lucas.  
  
Der FBI Agent nickte. „Ja, wir haben in sofort verhört und er hat alles gestanden. Wir haben einen Deal mit ihm gemacht, das wird ihm bei seiner Verhandlung dann zugute gehalten."  
  
Bridger funkelte den Mann böse an. „Deal, was für ein Deal? Sie haben Shefield eine Falle gestellt und Lucas als Köder benutzt. Sie haben sein Leben in Gefahr gebracht. Wir hatten Glück, dass der ersten Schuss daneben ging!"  
  
David Andrews schaute vom Captain zu Lucas. „Ja, das stimmt. Es tut uns leid, wenn wir Andys Leben in Gefahr gebracht haben, aber das war die einzige Möglichkeit, Shefield zu fassen. Ohne Andy als Köder hätte das nicht funktioniert."  
  
Captain Bridger wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als der blonde Teenager ihm ins Wort fiel. „Was meinen sie genau mit einem Deal? Was für ein Abkommen haben sie mit Ryan Taylor getroffen?"  
  
„Er hat uns seinen Kontakt zu Shefield gestanden, wo sich Paul aufhielt, wusste er aber nicht. Er hatte aber eine Nummer, unter der er ihn erreichen konnte. Also haben wir folgendes mit ihm ausgemacht: Er rief Shefield an und erzählte ihm, dass er bei der UEO mitbekommen hatte, dass du die seaQuest verlassen würdest und wir uns um 11 Uhr mit dir am Hafen treffen würden. Als Gegenleistung dafür, haben wir ihm versprochen, dass er bei der Verhandlung noch einmal davon kommen wird. Wir haben eh nicht viel gegen ihn in der Hand. Es ist schließlich nicht strafbar, jemanden anderen zu verraten wo sich jemand anders aufhält. Allerdings haben wir Ryan Taylor dies ganze als Beihilfe zu Mord ausgelegt und dann ist es strafbar. Er war schnell bereit, mit uns zu kooperieren."erzählte David.  
  
Lucas nickte verstehend. „Aha, aber woher wussten sie, dass Shefield hier her kommt?"  
  
„Wir konnten uns natürlich nicht sicher sein, aber wir vermuteten es. Dies war für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit, noch einmal etwas zu versuchen. Sobald du im FBI Gebäude gewesen wärest und eine neue Identität bekommen hättest, wärest du wieder unerreichbar für ihn geworden. Er hätte dich wieder von neuem suchen müssen, wer weiß wie lange dies gedauert hätte oder ob er dich überhaupt gefunden hätte. Dies wahr erst einmal seine letzte Chance."  
  
Andrews sprach hauptsächlich zu dem Teenager. Der Captain war ihm nicht ganz geheuer. Der Mann sah so aus, als ob er am liebsten auf ihn losgehen würde. Wer konnte es ihm auch schon verdenken?  
  
Lucas interessierte jetzt etwas ganz anderes, außerdem wollte er auch das Thema wechseln. Der Captain sah nämlich gar nicht so glücklich über die ganze Sache aus. „Und was geschieht jetzt mit mir?"  
  
Der FBI Agent steckte seine Hände in die Jackentaschen. Auf einmal hielt er inne und zog einen weißen Briefumschlag hervor. „Den hätte ich beinahe schon wieder vergessen."Er hielt den Umschlag dem Teenager hin. „Hier, der ist für dich!"  
  
Lucas nahm den Brief und schaute auf den Umschlag. Dort stand in Handschrift nur ein einziges Wort. „ANDY."Es wahr unübersehbar Seans Handschrift. Fragend schaute er David Andrews an. „Er ist von Sean. Woher..., woher haben sie den?"  
  
„Sean hat ihn mir nach einen Gespräch mit euch beiden gegeben. Deine Eltern waren gerade tot, du warst in einer Wohngruppe untergebracht und ihr beide hattet Polizeischutz. Ich sollte ihn dir geben, falls er auch umgebracht wird. Ihm gefiel die ganze Sache nicht und er war sich nicht sicher, wer der nächste von euch beiden sein würde. Er meinte, falls er stirbt, wollte er wenigstens die Möglichkeit haben, sich von dir zu verabschieden auch wenn es nur in Form dieses Briefes wäre."erklärte der FBI Agent.  
  
„Warum geben sie ihn mir erst jetzt?"fragte der Teenager, ein leichter Vorwurf klang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
„Das Ganze tut mir leid, aber ich hatte ihn einfach vergessen. Als ich gestern noch einmal die ganze Akte durchgegangen bin, fiel er mir förmlich in die Hände."  
  
Eine Weile lang starrte das Computergenie nur stumm auf den Umschlag. Nein, er könnte ihn hier ganz bestimmt nicht lesen. Dies wollte er tun, wenn er alleine war und niemand ihm über die Schulter schauen konnte. Dann schaute er Andrews an und wiederholte seine eigentliche Frage von vorhin. „Was geschieht jetzt mit mir?"  
  
Der FBI Agent lächelte. „Du kannst jetzt endlich dein altes Leben wieder haben. Wir haben Paul Shefield und damit ist das Zeugenschutzprogramm jetzt nicht mehr nötig. Du bist jetzt frei."  
  
Der Teenager nickte bloß nachdenklich zu dieser Information. Das Ganze war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. In großen Kinofilmen mit solchen Themen würde jetzt wahrscheinlich der Abspann kommen und alle Personen wären überglücklich. Aber das war kein Film, dies war die Realität. Wie würde es jetzt für ihn weitergehen? Sein Leben wieder zurück zu bekommen war ja ganz schön und gut, aber was hieß das für ihn? Sein altes Leben war ein einziger Scherbenhaufen. Seine Eltern, sein bester Freund und Mandy und John Richard waren tot. Was war das für ein Leben, zu dem er da zurückkehrte?  
  
Da das Computergenie nichts sagte, entschloss sich Andrews weiter zusprechen. „Am besten setzt du dich mit mir und ein paar Agenten zusammen und wir besprechen das Ganze miteinander."Er konnte den Jungen ja jetzt hier nicht so einfach stehen lassen. „Deine Sachen sind schließlich schon alle gepackt und wir verlieren dadurch keine Zeit."  
  
Jetzt war es endgültig so weit. Captain Bridger platzte der Kragen. „Das glauben sie doch nicht im Ernst! Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich? Erst spielen sie das ganze herunter, das sie Lucas als Köder benutzt haben und jetzt wollen sie ihn einfach so einkassieren. Nicht mit mir! Bis das Ganze mit Lucas Zukunft geklärt ist, nehme ich ihn mit zurück auf die seaQuest! Wenn sie was zu klären haben, rufen sie mich dort an. Sie kennen ja die Nummer."Nathan ließ die Decke fallen und nahm die zwei Reisetaschen des Teenagers. Dann schaute er den Jungen an. „Komm,"und damit setzte er sich in Bewegung Richtung Shuttle.  
  
Lucas und Agent Andrews waren beide sprachlos. Bridger hatte sich schon 3 Meter von ihnen entfernt. Der Teenager sah den FBI Agenten noch einmal kurz an und gab ihn die Decke, die er bis dahin noch um sich gewickelt hatte, dann beeilte er sich, Bridger zu folgen.  
  
*****************  
  
Im Shuttle angekommen legte Bridger gleich ab, er wollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg.  
  
Als sie den Hafen verlassen hatten, gab Bridger die Koordinaten zur seaQuest ein und setzte den Autopiloten. Dann ging er zu dem hinteren Teil des Shuttles. Dort war Lucas gerade damit beschäftigt, den Brief wegzupacken und sich ein paar trockene Kleidungsstücke aus einer seiner Tasche zu holen. Er wollte schließlich nicht den ganzen Rückweg zur seaQuest in nasser Kleidung verbringen. Und wenn Dr. Westphalen ihn so sehen würde, würde sie ihm sicherlich einen endlos langen Vortrag halten. Als er den Captain sah, blickte er auf.  
  
Bridger schaute den Jungen fragend an. „Wie stehen meine Chancen, dass sich in deiner Tasche irgend etwas Trockenes befindet, was sogar mir passen könnte?"  
  
Lucas musterte kurz den Captain und versuchte dabei ein ernstes Gesicht zu behalten. Allerdings war dies sehr, sehr schwierig. Schließlich prustete er vor Lachen los. Es dauerte nicht lange und Bridger stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.  
  
*****************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt...  
  
Written Dezember 2003 


	24. Kapitel 24

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 24  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
*Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen? (Joseph Fiennes)*  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre lieben Reviews. Wenn ich nicht wüsste das es euch so gut gefällt, würde ich die Kapitel nicht so schnell online setzten.  
  
@Yury: Natürlich hat Lucas meistens immer ziemlich weite Klamotten an, aber Bridger bringt einfach ein paar Kilo mehr auf die Rippen und Hüpften. Das macht dann schon einen unterschied.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Einige Stunden später saß Lucas alleine in seiner Kabine auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Die anderen hatten ihn und den Captain mit großem „Hallo"empfangen und sich über das Wiedersehen und die Nachricht, dass Paul Shefield gefasst war, riesig gefreut. Benjamin Krieg hatte es sogar noch irgendwie geschafft, ein Photo von dem Captain in Lucas Kleidung zu schießen. Das Ganze hatte wirklich etwas sehr merkwürdig ausgesehen.  
  
Aber das war es nicht, worüber der Teenager jetzt nachdachte. Seine Gedanken waren bei seiner Zukunft. Was sollte er jetzt mit seinem Leben anfangen? Wo sollte er nun hin?  
  
Gestern hatte er allen noch gesagt, dass er auf der seaQuest bleiben wollte. Und das wollte er auch immer noch. Aber seine ganze Situation hatte sich ja jetzt verändert.  
  
Gestern hatte er das noch sagen können, er wäre auf der seaQuest geblieben und das Ganze hätte dann noch zum Zeugenschutzprogramm gehört. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zeugenschutzprogramm mehr. Wie hatte Andrews es doch so schön formuliert? Er wäre jetzt frei, ja, das hatte der Agent gesagt. Aber was bedeutete diese Freiheit genau?  
  
Hieß das, dass er die seaQuest verlassen musste; weil er ja jetzt nicht mehr hier bleiben musste?  
  
Das FBI hatte mit Noyce ja erst den Platz auf der seaQuest für ihn geschaffen. Was war, wenn mit dem Ende des Zeugenschutzprogrammes der Platz nicht mehr existierte?  
  
Die UEO würde sicherlich nicht erlauben, dass ein 14 Jähriger einfach so auf einem U-Boot war.  
  
Das Computergenie wollte auf der seaQuest bleiben, er hatte hier ein neues zu Hause gefunden und Freunde. Er wollte dies alles nicht verlieren.  
  
Lucas überlegte, ob er vielleicht mit dem Captain darüber reden sollte. Bridger hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn und der Teenager hatte auch das Gefühl, dass der Captain ihn genauso mochte wie er ihn. Ja, vielleicht sollte er das Ganze einfach mal mit Bridger besprechen, aber nicht bevor er sich selber über das Ganze so richtig im Klaren war.  
  
*******************  
  
Captain Bridger stand vor dem Vidphone in seiner Kabine und schaltete es gerade aus. Er hatte eben mit Agent Andrews gesprochen und ein paar Sachen mit ihm abgeklärt.  
  
Aber jetzt wollte er die ganze Sache einmal selber in die Hand nehmen. Im geisterte da so eine Idee oder nein besser gesagt ein Wunsch im Kopf herum, seit er erfahren hatte, dass Lucas nicht in Wirklichkeit Lucas Wolenczak war.  
  
Bis heute Vormittag hatte er das Ganze immer wieder zur Seite geschoben, aber jetzt tat er das nicht mehr. Jetzt musste sich der Teenager ja schließlich nicht mehr verstecken. Und außerdem brauchte das Computergenie jemanden, der für ihn da war, im Moment stand Lucas ganz alleine da. Durch das Zeugenschutzprogramm hatten die Wolenczaks das Sorgerecht gehabt, das Ganze hatte ja wie eine echte Familie wirken sollen. Aber das gab es nun ja nicht mehr. Jemand Neues musste die Aufgabe des Vormundes und des Sorgerechtes übernehmen, und Bridger wollte genau diese Person sein.  
  
Nathan ging zu seinem Computer und schaltete ihn ein. Bevor er jemanden wegen des Sorgerechtes ansprechen wollte, benötigte er erst einmal die grundsätzlichen Hintergrundinformationen. Der Captain ging auf eine Seite auf der verschiedene Rechtsquellen aufgelistet waren. Dort gab er folgenden Suchbegriff ein: „Vormund".  
  
Eine Liste von mehreren Links, die auf verschiedene Rechtsquellen verwiesen, erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Nathan klickte den ersten an:  
  
BGB § 1778 Voraussetzungen für eine Vormundschaft: (1) Ein Minderjähriger erhält einen Vormund, wenn er nicht unter elterlicher Sorge steht.  
  
Captain Bridger dachte über diesen Paragraphen nach. Lucas erfüllte die Voraussetzungen, da seine Eltern nicht mehr am Leben waren, also die elterliche Sorge nicht mehr erfüllen konnten, stand dem Jungen vom Gesetz her ein Vormund zu.  
  
Nathan ging noch einmal zurück zu dem kleinen Kästchen, indem man einen Suchbegriff eingeben konnte. Er wollte nicht der Vormund des Teenagers sein. Er wollte etwas ganz anderes. Er löschte den alten Suchbegriff und gab einen neuen an: „Adoption".  
  
Erneut erschien eine Liste mit mehreren Links, die Rechtsquellen enthielten. Bridger überflog die Namen und klickte dann die für ihn Interessanten an.  
  
SGB VIII § 1: (1)Jeder junge Mensch hat ein Recht auf Erziehung.  
  
Und das war etwas, was Lucas im Moment nicht bekam, jedenfalls nicht in der Form, wie sich der Gesetzgeber das vorstellte. Bridger klickte auf die nächste Information.  
  
AdVermiG §1 Adoptionsvermittlung: Adoptionsvermittlung ist das Zusammenführen von Kindern unter 18 Jahren und Personen, die ein Kind annehmen wollen (Adoptionsbewerber), mit dem Ziel der Annahme des Kindes.  
  
Bridger nickte, wenigstens war jetzt schon einmal einer der Grundbegriffe geklärt. Die Gesetzesparagraphen sprachen also meistens nicht von der Adoption eines Kindes, sondern von der Annahme eines Kindes.  
  
AdVermiG § 7 Vorbereitung der Vermittlung: Wird der Adoptionsvermittlungsstelle bekannt, dass für ein Kind die Adoptionsvermittlung in Betracht kommt, so führt sie zur Vorbereitung der Vermittlung unverzüglich die sachdienlichen Ermittlungen bei den Adoptionsbewerbern, bei dem Kind und seiner Familie durch.  
  
Das war eigentlich etwas, was sich von selbst verstand. Man konnte ja nicht jeden der ein Kind adoptieren wollte, gleich eins geben, vorher mussten bestimmte Sachen einfach überprüft werden.  
  
Captain Bridger änderte erneut den Suchbegriff und gab nun: „Annahme eines Minderjährigen"ein. Auch diesmal erschienen einige Links.  
  
BGB §1741 Zulässigkeit der Annahme: (1) Die Annahme als Kind ist zulässig, wenn sie dem Wohl des Kindes dient und zu erwarten ist, dass zwischen dem Annehmenden und dem Kind ein Eltern-Kind-Verhältnis entsteht.  
  
(2)Wer nicht verheiratet ist, kann ein Kind nur alleine annehmen.  
  
Nathan Bridger war sich sicher, dass er beides zum ersten Punkt erfüllte. Die Adoption würde Lucas Wohl dienen und sie hatten jetzt schon ein sehr gutes und enges Verhältnis zueinander. Für ihn war der Teenager wie ein Sohn.  
  
Der zweite Punkt dagegen beruhigte Bridger, er hatte schon Angst gehabt, dass er als allein stehende Person nicht adoptieren könnte. Glücklicherweise war dies aber nicht so.  
  
BGB § 1743 Mindestalter: Der Annehmende muss das 25. Lebensjahr vollendet haben.  
  
Der Captain lächelte. Sein 25. Lebensjahr hatte er schon seit einiger Zeit vollendet. Da gab es wohl kein Problem.  
  
BGB § 1744 Probezeit: Die Annahme soll in der Regel erst ausgesprochen werden, wenn der Annehmende das Kind eine angemessene Zeit in Pflege hat.  
  
Der Paragraph klang nach Bridgers Meinung sehr vernünftig. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wie sich die Beziehung zwischen zwei Menschen entwickelte. Es war gut, dass die Adoption erst nach der Probezeit genehmigt oder dann vielleicht auf einmal doch nicht mehr genehmigt wurde. Vielleicht konnte man das in seinen und in Lucas Fall mit der Probezeit ja auch etwas beschleunigen. Schließlich hatte er schon einige Zeit mit dem Teenager auf der seaQuest gelebt und war dann auch für ihn verantwortlich gewesen.  
  
BGB § 1747 Einwilligung der Eltern des Kindes: (1) Zur Annahme eines Kindes ist die Einwilligung der Eltern erforderlich.  
  
Dieser Punkt würde in ihrem besondern Fall wegfallen, da Lucas Eltern tot waren.  
  
BGB § 1751 Beschluss des Vormundschaftsgerichts, Antrag: (1) Die Annahme als Kind wird auf Antrag des Annehmenden vom Vormundschaftsgericht ausgesprochen.  
  
Das Ganze bedeutete für Bridger übersetzt, dass er einen Adoptionsantrag stellen musste und das Vormundschaftsgericht in genehmigte oder nicht genehmigte.  
  
BGB § 1757 Name des Kindes: (1) Das Kind erhält als Geburtsnamen den Familiennamen des Annehmenden.  
  
Das hieß, dass Lucas Nachname in Bridger umgeändert werden würde. Aber vielleicht wollte der Teen das ja gar nicht. Vielleicht wollte er seinen Nachnamen Braun behalten.  
  
Schließlich klickte Nathan den allerletzten Paragraphen an. Und den zu erfüllen, war wahrscheinlich das schwierigste.  
  
BGB § 1746 Einwilligung des Kindes: (1) Zur Annahme ist die Einwilligung des Kindes erforderlich. Für ein Kind, das geschäftsunfähig oder noch nicht 14 Jahre alt ist, kann nur sein gesetzlicher Vertreter die Einwilligung erteilen.  
  
Captain Bridger schaltete den Computer aus und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Lucas war 14 und damit konnte er selbst einwilligen.  
  
Bridger hatte jetzt schon alles in seinem Kopf geplant und überprüft, ob eine Adoption möglich war. Aber was war, wenn Lucas gar nicht wollte? Wer weiß, was der Junge alles für seine Zukunft plante und diese Pläne würden sicherlich nicht einen alten Captain mit einbeziehen. Lucas stand jetzt die ganze Welt offen, er war nicht mehr durch das Zeugenschutzprogramm eingesperrt. Aber das Ganze konnte er nur in Erfahrung bringen, wenn er den Teenager danach fragte.  
  
**************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt...  
  
Written Dezember 2003  
  
**************  
  
Zusatzinformation:  
  
Ich habe schon mehrere seaQuest Geschichten geschrieben in denen es um das Thema Adoption geht. Obwohl ich mich auf Grund meiner Ausbildung ein wenig mit dem Thema auskenne, bin ich aber nie näher auf das Thema eingegangen. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, es in dieser Geschichte einmal zu tun.  
  
Da ich keine Ahnung vom Amerikanischen Recht habe, habe ich mich entschieden das Deutsche zu benutzen. Und wie es in der Zukunft aussieht wissen wir ja eh nicht.  
  
Ich hoffe ich habe niemanden mit den ganzen Paragraphen gelangweilt.  
  
Die Paragraphen stammen alle aus dem Buch: „Jugendrecht-25Auflage 2003"aus dem dtv Verlag. Ich hoffe ich habe keine Fehler dabei gemacht, wie gesagt ich kenne mich nur ein wenig damit aus und habe bestimmt nicht Jura studiert. 


	25. Kapitel 25

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 25  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre lieben Reviews. Ein zweites großes Dankeschön geht noch einmal an Yury, du weißt schon wofür :-).  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lucas klopfte an die Tür des Captains.  
  
„Herein!"ertönte es aus der Kabine.  
  
Der Teenager öffnete die Tür und schloss sie dann wieder hinter sich.  
  
Nathan Bridger blickte von einem Papier auf, das er bis eben studiert hatte. „Gut, dass du kommst, Lucas, ich wollte sowieso gerade mit dir reden."Er zeigte mit dem Arm auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. „Setzt dich doch."  
  
Das Computergenie setzte sich. „Über was wollten sie mit mir reden?"  
  
„Das sag ich dir gleich, aber erzähl erst einmal, warum du hierher gekommen bist. Du willst doch sicherlich etwas mit mir besprechen. Zum Schachspielen waren wir jedenfalls nicht verabredet."meinte Bridger lächelnd.  
  
Der Teenager nickte. „Stimmt, deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Wissen sie, ich habe nachgedacht. Ich möchte wissen, ob ich weiterhin auf der seaQuest bleiben darf."  
  
Nathan Bridger nickte. „Natürlich, wie kommst du darauf, dass du nicht hier bleiben dürftest?"  
  
Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ich dachte, da das Zeugenschutzprogramm ja jetzt zu Ende ist, dass kein Platz mehr für mich hier ist."  
  
Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast dir deinen Platz auf der seaQuest verdient. Du bist unser Computerexperte und vergiss auch nicht den Vocoder. Wenn du dich entschließt, hier zu bleiben, würden wir uns alle sehr freuen. Wenn nicht, müssten wir jemanden finden, der deine Position ausfüllen kann. Allerdings ist das so gut wie unmöglich, wo kriegen wir schon solch einen Computerexperten her? Das Ganze ist deine Entscheidung, du kannst bleiben oder gehen. Ich fände es aber schön, wenn du bleiben würdest."  
  
„Wenn ich darf, bleibe ich natürlich hier. Wie kommen sie nur auf die Idee, dass ich hier weg wollte?"meinte Lucas überzeugt. „Ach ja, was wollten sie eigentlich mit mir besprechen?"  
  
Bridger wurde nun etwas nervös. Wie würde Lucas auf das Ganze reagieren? Er blickte auf den Adoptionsantrag, den er vor sich liegen hatte. Er hatte ihn sich vor 10 Minuten per Email zu schicken lassen. Nathan nahm einen Stift und fühlte die beiden Kästchen aus, in denen es um den Antragsteller und um den Anzunehmenden ging.  
  
Dann nahm er den Antrag und schob ihn dem Teenager zu. „Darüber wollte ich mit dir reden."Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch machten sich immer mehr bemerkbar. Wie würde der Junge darauf reagieren?  
  
Lucas nahm das Papier in die Hand und lass es durch. Er stockte einen Moment, dann nahm er den Stift, den eben noch Bridger benutzt hatte und setzte seine benötigte Unterschrift unter das Ganze. Dann gab er dem Captain den Antrag zurück und lächelte. „Wissen sie, was sie sich damit aufhalsen?"  
  
Der ältere Mann nickte. „Darüber bin ich mir bewusst."Vorsichtshalber stellte er Lucas noch einmal die entscheidende Frage, er wollte sich sicher sein, dass er die Geste mit der Unterschrift auch richtig verstanden hatte. „Du bist also mit der Adoption einverstanden?"  
  
Das Computergenie nickte mit dem Kopf. „Wissen sie, ich weiß, dass ich jemanden brauche, der mein Vormund wird oder mein Sorgerecht übernimmt. Und wenn sie der jenige sind, der mich adoptieren möchte, bin ich überglücklich."  
  
Bridger lächelte. „Gut, dann werde ich alles entsprechend in die Wege leiten."  
  
*******************  
  
Später ging Lucas zurück zu seiner Kabine. Er war froh, dass seine Zukunft sich geklärt hatte, er war glücklich, dass Bridger ihm das Angebot mit der Adoption gemacht hatte. Von sich aus hätte er sich nicht getraut, so etwas anzusprechen. Er hatte sich ja auch schon vorher über dieses Thema Gedanken gemacht. Er wusste ja selbst, dass er einen Vormund oder jemanden der in irgendeiner Form das Sorgerecht für ihn Übernehmen würde, brauchte. Er hatte schon selbst dabei an Bridger gedacht, aber die entscheidende Frage zu stellen, hätte er sich nicht getraut.  
  
Der Teenager öffnete die Tür zu seiner Kabine und schloss sie dann wieder hinter sich. Sein Blick viel auf den weißen Umschlag, der auf seinem Tisch lag. Es war der Brief von Sean. Er nahm den Brief vom Tisch und setzte sich damit langsam auf sein Bett.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später starrte er den Brief immer noch nachdenklich an. Schließlich öffnete er den gut verklebten Umschlag, durch den gebrochenen Arm dauerte es zwar etwas länger als normal, war aber trotzdem kein großes Problem.  
  
Er zog dem Zettel aus dem Umschlag und faltete ihn auseinander, dann begann er zu lesen:  
  
~*~  
  
Hi Andy,  
  
diesen Brief zu schreiben ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.  
Ich bin am Leben, aber ich weiß, dass wenn du ihn liest,  
ich es nicht mehr sein werde.  
  
Ich habe mich zum Schreiben dieses Briefes entschieden,  
damit ich so im Falle aller Fälle die Möglichkeit habe,  
mich von dir zu verabschieden. Ich weiß, dass das jetzt  
doof klingt, aber so kann ich mir später nichts vorwerfen.  
Allerdings hoffe ich sehr, dass dieser Brief unnötig ist  
und ich ihn irgendwann in den Müll werfen kann.  
  
Du weißt, wie sehr ich unsere gemeinsamen „Computer  
Stunden"immer genossen habe.  
Aber ich glaube, wir haben mit unserem Hack in  
Shefield&Co in ein Wespennest gestochen. Deine  
Eltern sind tot und wer weiß, wer von uns beiden  
der Nächste ist. Das Ganze ist einfach zu groß für uns.  
  
Trotzdem, und das kannst du mir wirklich glauben,  
bereue ich es nicht, dass wir zur Polizei gegangen sind.  
Dies war die richtige Entscheidung! Wir mussten  
sie anzeigen! Ich bereue davon keine einzige Sekunde!  
  
Ich weiß, dass du dir die Schuld am Tod deiner Eltern  
gibst. Tu das nicht. Du kannst nichts dafür! Und wenn  
mir etwas passiert, kannst du ebenso wenig dafür!  
Also quäle dich bitte nicht mit Selbstvorwürfen! Das  
Ganze bringt nichts, du kannst damit nichts rückgängig  
machen. Du machst dich damit nur selbst kaputt!  
Wir haben damals die Entscheidung getroffen, uns  
in Shefield&Co hineinzuhacken. Wir haben uns  
dafür entschieden und das müssen wir akzeptieren!  
  
Seit dem Kindergarten sind wir die besten Freunde  
und daran kann auch der Tod nichts ändern. Denk ab  
und zu an den ganzen Spaß, den wir zusammen hatten.  
Denn, was man tief in seinem Herzen besitzt, kann  
man durch den Tod nicht verlieren.  
  
Vergrab dich nicht in deiner Trauer. Mach etwas, was  
dir Spaß machst und sitz nicht alleine in irgendeiner  
Ecke. Unternimm etwas!  
  
Sean  
  
„Das ist wie mit der Blume. Wenn du eine Blume  
liebst, die auf einem Stern wohnt, so ist es süß, bei  
Nacht den Himmel zu betrachten. Alle Sterne sind  
voll Blumen.  
  
Wenn du bei Nacht den Himmel anschaust, wird es  
dir sein, als lachten alle Sterne, weil ich auf einem  
von ihnen lache. Du allein wirst Sterne haben, die  
lachen können!  
  
Es wird sein, als hätte ich dir statt der Sterne eine  
Menge kleiner Schellen geschenkt, die lachen  
können.  
  
Mein Stern wird für dich einer der Sterne sein.  
Dann wirst du alle Sterne gern anschauen...  
Alle werden deine Freunde sein!  
  
Und wenn du dich getröstet hast, wirst du froh sein,  
mich gekannt zu haben!"  
  
Der kleine Prinz - Antoine De Saint Exupéry  
  
~*~  
  
Lucas lies den Brief sinken, Tränen rannen ihn über die Wangen. Sorgfältig faltete der Teenager das Blatt wieder zusammen und steckte es zurück in den Briefumschlag. Dann stand er auf und legte den Brief sorgfältig in eine Schublade. Es war, als ob Sean gewusst hatte, was er sagen musste, erstaunlicherweise fühlte er sich trotz der ganzen Trauer, die jetzt wieder hoch kam, etwas besser.  
  
******************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt... In noch zwei Kapiteln.  
  
Written Januar 2004 


	26. Kapitel 26

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 26  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an meine treuen Reviewerinnen Yury und Samusa.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später ging Lucas durch einen Gang der seaQuest. Sean hatte gesagt, dass er sich in seiner Trauer nicht verkriechen sollte, sondern etwas unternehmen sollte. Und das hatte der blonde Teenager jetzt vor.  
  
Er war eben beim Moon Pool gewesen und hatte nach Darwin Ausschau gehalten, allerdings war der Delphin gerade zum Fressen draußen und deshalb hatte er ihn nicht angetroffen. Daraufhin hatte er beschlossen, jemand anderen zu besuchen. Er hoffte nur, dass diese spezielle Person auch da war.  
  
An der entsprechenden Kabine angekommen, klopfte Lucas an die Tür.  
  
„Immer hereinspaziert!"ertönte die freundliche Stimme Ben Kriegs.  
  
Das Computergenie betrat die Kabine.  
  
Der Lt. saß auf dem Boden vor seinem Computer und füllte ein Bestellformular aus. Auf dem Schreibtisch fehlte der nötige Platz dazu.  
  
Der Teenager schaute sich einen Moment lang in der Kabine um. Warum erzählten die anderen ihm immer, dass er bei sich aufräumen sollte? Bei Ben sah es doch um einiges schlimmer aus als bei ihm! Das nächste Mal, wenn ihm jemand sagte, dass bei ihm das Chaos herrschte, würde er ihn einfach zu der Kabine des Versorgungs- und Moraloffiziers schicken. Vielleicht würden sie ihn dann in Ruhe lassen.  
  
Lucas ließ sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl in der Kabine fallen und sah Benjamin fragend an. „Was gibt's Neues?"  
  
„Leider nichts!"meinte der Lt., ihm entging nicht, dass der Junge etwas verheult aussah, beschloss aber, es aus Taktgefühl nicht zu erwähnen.  
  
Der Teen nickte. „Übrigens, danke für die CD!"  
  
Benjamin Krieg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gar nicht für."Sein Blick war auf den Computerbildschirm gerichtet.  
  
Das Computergenie sah sich scheinbar abwesend mit den Augen in der Kabine um. Dann machte er eine beiläufige Bemerkung. „Ach übrigens, Captain Bridger will mich adoptieren."  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Lt. zuckte zusammen und starrte den Jungen überrascht an. „Was?"  
  
Lucas grinste. „Bridger will mich adoptieren. Wir haben den Antrag und die nötigen Unterlagen bereits dafür abgeschickt."  
  
„Wow!"entfuhr es Ben. „ Gratuliere! Den Captain als Vater. Dann muss ich mich wohl in nächster Zeit zurückhalten."  
  
Der Teenager war leicht irritiert. „Warum?"  
  
„Na ja, der Captain will bestimmt nicht, dass ich seinen neuen Sohn in irgendwelchen Ärger mit hineinziehe."meinte Krieg im ernsten Tonfall.  
  
Lucas grinste. „Das schaffst du nie! Spätestens in einer Woche, werden wir wegen irgendeiner deiner Schnapsideen zum Küchendienst abkommandiert. "  
  
Der Moraloffizier grinste ebenfalls über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich weiß!" Dann realisierte er erst, was der Junge wirklich gesagt hatte. „Hey, wer sagt, das es denn meine Idee war?"  
  
„Ben, es sind meistens deine Ideen!"  
  
Krieg verzog das Gesicht. „Okay, vielleicht ist da was Wahres daran."Auf einmal leuchteten seine Augen auf. „Das Ganze muss doch gefeiert werden. Das Ganze gibt ein Riesenfest! Wir müssen feiern, dass du wieder hier bist, dass Paul Shefield in den Knast kommt und dann auch noch die Adoption. Die Party wird in die Geschichte eingehen."  
  
Der Blondschopf warf dem Lt. einen bösen Blick zu. „Ben, ich warne dich, ich will keine Party!"  
  
Krieg zog einen Schmollmund. „Aber warum denn nicht?"  
  
„Weil ich so etwas nicht mag und ich keinen Bock auf das Aufräumen hinterher habe."Der Teenager musterte den Erwachsenen. „Versprich mir, dass du keine Party machst."  
  
Ben seufzte. „Okay, ich verspreche es."Allerdings plante er heimlich bereits die Party in seinem Kopf. Er hatte ja bloß versprochen, dass er keine Party organisieren würde. Von Miguel und Tim hatte der Teen ja schließlich nichts gesagt. Er würde die beiden bestimmt dazu bekommen, das alles mit ihm zu planen. Alles war schließlich nur eine Sache der Auslegung. „Irgendetwas müssen wir aber machen!"  
  
„Und was?"fragte Lucas.  
  
Krieg dachte kurz nach, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf. „Wie lange ist es eigentlich her, dass der Commander zum Beginn seiner Schicht mit schöner Musik geweckt worden ist."  
  
Das junge Genie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sein Lieblingslied „Grease Lightnin'"bereits vermisst!"  
  
******************  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt...  
  
Written Januar 2004 


	27. Kapitel 27 Epiloge

ANDY'S GEHEIMNIS  
  
Kapitel 27  
  
By Kiddo  
  
~*~IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN JONATHAN BRANDIS~*~  
  
*Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen? (Joseph Fiennes)*  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an alle die mir so lieb Feedback gegeben haben.  
  
Feedback und Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Einen Monat später befanden sich Captain Bridger und Lucas in Florida in der Wohnung, in der der Teen früher mit seinen Eltern gewohnt hatte.  
  
Mit der Adoption war wie erwartet alles glatt gegangen. Der Teenager wurde von allen aber weiterhin nur Lucas genannt, sie hatten den Jungen mit dem Vornamen kennengelernt und er blieb für sie einfach Lucas. Dem Teenager war dies ganz recht, den Vornamen Andy hatte er eh nie so richtig leiden können.  
  
Die ehemalige Wohnung der Brauns befand sich im vierten Stock eines Hochhauses und war sehr klein. Sie bestand aus Küche, Bad, Schlafzimmer, Wohnzimmer, Kinderzimmer und Flur. Alle Räume waren sehr klein.  
  
Im Moment waren Bridger und sein neuer Sohn damit beschäftigt, in der Wohnung die Sachen zu sortieren.  
  
Lucas war der jenige, der entschied, welche Sachen weg sollten und welche er auf die Insel des Captains mitnehmen würde. Sachen die er behielt, bekamen alle einen gelben Punkt aufgeklebt, die anderen bekamen einen roten Punkt. Eine Umzugsfirma würde sich dann um das Ganze kümmern, und die Sachen auf die Insel bringen oder entsorgen.  
  
Die meisten Sachen hatten bis jetzt einen roten Punkt bekommen, im Flur standen aber drei große Pappkartons, in denen Sachen waren, die der Teenager auf jeden Fall behalten wollte, wie z.B. die Fotoalben.  
  
Als letzten Raum betraten der Captain und Lucas, das Zimmer des Teenagers.  
  
Bridger schaute sich in dem sehr kleinen Zimmer um. Die Wände waren hellblau gestrichen, vor dem Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch mit Schreibtischstuhl. An einer Wand stand der Kleiderschrank und an der anderen Wand gegenüber ein Regal. An der vierten Wand stand Lucas Bett. In einer Ecke stand noch ein Fernseher. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene Poster, von Sportstars, Musikern oder zu Filmen. Aber über dem Bett hing ein großes Delphinposter.  
  
Lucas nahm zwei Kartons, auf den einen klebte er einen gelben Punkt, auf den anderen einen roten. Dann fing er an, seinen Schreibtisch und das Regal auszuräumen. Manches landete in dem einen Karton, manches in dem anderen.  
  
Der Teenager stoppte kurz in seiner Tätigkeit, dann klebte er an alle Möbelstücke des Raumes einen gelben Punkt. Dann ging er zu seinem Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn, dabei schüttelte er den Kopf. Er nahm ein paar einzelne Sachen heraus und legte sie in den Karton mit dem gelben Punkt. Dann holte er ein paar Kleidersäcke und drückte sie Bridger in die Hand. „Kannst du die ganzen Sachen in die Säcke machen?"  
  
Nathan hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Möchtest du davon nichts behalten?"  
  
Das Computergenie lachte. „Nein, es ist über ein halbes Jahr her, das ich diese Klamotten getragen habe, ich bin seit dem um einiges gewachsen. Die Sachen werden mir alle nicht mehr passen. Was mir wahrscheinlich noch passt, hab ich eben herausgenommen."  
  
Bridger grinste. „Okay, das hab ich eben wohl nicht bedacht."Dann fing er an, die Kleidungsstücke in die Säcke zu stopfen.  
  
Als Nathan damit fertig war, befanden sich nur noch sehr wenige Sachen im Raum, die Poster waren bereits auch schon abgehangen. Der Blick des Captains blieb auf dem Fernseher hängen. Dort stand ein gerahmtes Foto. Das Bild war vom Strand aus aufgenommen, Lucas war im Wasser, neben ihm schwamm ein anderer Teenager. Bridger vermutete, dass dies Sean war. Aber das war nicht das einzige auf dem Foto. Drei Delphine schwammen direkt um die beiden Jungen herum und schienen mit ihnen zu spielen.  
  
Lucas trat neben den Captain und nahm das Foto in die Hand, dann lächelte er.  
  
„Ist das Sean?"fragte Nathan und zeigte auf das Bild.  
  
Der Blondschopf nickte. „Ja, die Richards sind am Wochenende oft an den Strand gefahren, meistens haben sie mich eingeladen mitzukommen. Das Ganze hat immer sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Die Delphine waren auch fast immer da."  
  
„Kommt daher deine Liebe für die Delphine?"  
  
Der Teenager schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab mich schon immer für Delphine interessiert. Sie haben so etwas Faszinierendes und Fesselndes an sich. Aber dort am Strand hab ich sie das erste Mal so nah gesehen. Wir sind oft mit ihnen zusammen geschwommen und haben mit ihnen gespielt. Das war so cool! Ich wollte wissen, was die Delphine sagten, was sie dachten. Deshalb habe ich dann angefangen, den Vocoder zu entwickeln. Ohne diese Delphine am Strand hätte ich das nicht gemacht, oder jedenfalls nicht so früh."Lucas nahm das Bild und steckte es in seinen Rucksack, darin befanden sich die Sachen, die er mit auf die seaQuest nehmen wollte.  
  
Das Computergenie sah sich noch einmal kurz in seinem Zimmer um, sie waren jetzt fertig. Zusammen gingen sie zum Ausgang der Wohnung. Auf einmal stoppte der Blondschopf. „Halt, ich hab etwas vergessen." Er rannte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, Bridger folgte ihm in normalen Tempo.  
  
Der Teenager öffnete einen Schrank und holte ein Buch heraus.  
  
„Was ist das?"fragte Nathan.  
  
Lucas hielt das Buch hoch. „Der Herr der Ringe. Es hat meinen Eltern zusammen gehört. Es ist eine ganz besondere Ausgabe."Behutsam strich er über den Einband. „Erinnern du dich noch an die Verfilmung?"  
  
Der Captain nickte. „Natürlich, so etwas vergisst man nicht so schnell! Was ist das besondere an dieser Ausgabe?"  
  
Der Blondschopf schlug eine Seite auf. Dort war ein Bild von Elijah Wood, der den Frodo gespielt hatte. Aber das war nicht das einzige, ein Originalautogramm befand sich unter dem Bild. „In dem Buch sind Bilder von allen Hauptdarstellern und wichtigen Nebendarstellern. Aber das ist nicht das besondere. Meine Eltern waren große Herr der Ringe Fans. Sie haben es geschafft, von jedem Darsteller ein Autogramm zu dem entsprechenden Foto im Buch zu bekommen."  
  
„Wow!"War das einzige, was Bridger dazu sagen konnte.  
  
Lucas nickte. „Ja, sie haben immer gesagt, dass sie es mir einmal schenken würden. Glaubst du, sie hätten etwas dagegen, wenn ich es mir jetzt einfach so nehme?"  
  
Captain Bridger schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht! Schließlich wollten sie es dir schenken."  
  
Der Teenager packte das Buch behutsam in seinen Rucksack. Dann wandte er sich an den Captain. „Wir können jetzt gehen."  
  
Nathan legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Jungen. Zusammen gingen sie zu der Wohnungstür.  
  
An der Tür drehte sich der Teen noch einmal um, dann verließen sie die Wohnung.  
  
Mit einem Klicken schloss sich die Tür hinter Lucas und Bridger. Der Teenager hatte das Gefühl, als ob sich damit ein Kapitel seines Lebens schloss. Andy Lucas Braun gab es jetzt nicht mehr, dafür aber Lucas Andy Bridger. Aber er brauchte nun sein altes Leben nicht mehr verleugnen und verstecken, es würde für immer ein Teil von ihm bleiben!  
  
ENDE  
  
Written Januar 2004  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die Nachricht über den Tod von Jonathan Brandis hat mich sehr geschockt und überrascht. Er war seit vielen Jahren mein absoluter Lieblingsschauspieler und wird es auch immer bleiben. Seine Poster hängen immer noch an meiner Wand, obwohl ich aus diesem Alter eigentlich längst heraus seien müsste.  
  
Ich habe ihn zwar niemals persönlich kennengelernt, aber trotzdem hat er einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen.  
  
Der Moment, der ihn zu meinen Lieblingsschauspieler machte und der Moment, indem ich von seinem Tod erfuhr, sind für immer in meinem Gedächtnis.  
  
Sein Tod macht mich sehr traurig und nachdenklich. Es muss einem schon sehr schlecht gehen, wenn man den Selbstmord als einzigen Ausweg ansieht.  
  
Mein Mitgefühl ist bei seinen Eltern, seiner Familie, seinen Freunden und seinen Fans.  
  
Ich werde dich nie vergessen und kann nur hoffen, dass du deinen Frieden im Tod gefunden hast.  
  
Ich werde dich immer vermissen!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Als ich die Nachricht von Jonathan Brandis Tod bekommen habe, existierten bereits die ersten 13 Seiten dieser Geschichte. Ich habe eine einmonatige Schreibpause eingelegt und mich dann dazu entschieden, die Geschichte trotzdem weiterzuschreiben.  
  
Den Plan für die Geschichte hatte ich bereits vorher im Kopf und habe mich deshalb entschieden, die Story so zu schreiben, wie ich es vorgehabt hatte. Beim Schreiben habe ich aber gemerkt, das sich viele kleine Szenen eingeschlichen haben, die ich eigentlich nicht so vorgesehen hatte. Ich persönlich habe das Gefühl, dass man genau merkt, an welcher Stelle ich die Schreibpause eingelegt habe. Die Geschichte hat eine andere Grundstimmung durch den Tod von Jonathan Brandis bekommen. Ich glaube, sie ist auch nicht mehr so gut und interessant geworden wie der erste Teil. Ich hoffe aber, sie gefällt trotzdem.  
  
Für mich wahr das schreiben auch eine Art von Erinnerung. Ich habe versucht nicht zu traurig zu werden und auch ein paar fröhliche Szenen mit einzubauen. Wenn ich nämlich an Jonathan Brandis denke, habe ich nicht nur traurige Erinnerungen, viele sind schön, fröhlich und zeigen mir auf welch ein großartiger Schauspieler er doch wahr.  
  
Never Forget! 


End file.
